Te odio No es cierto
by Alozk16
Summary: Dumbledore encarga a Harry una misión para la orden que no podrá cumplir sin la ayuda de Snape. Un cambio de vida y muchos sacrificios serán necesarios para cumplir el objetivo. Vivir con serpientes no es juego de niños. SlyHarry! ¡NO es slash!
1. una visita

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a JK Rowling y esto lo escribo solo por diversión. Solamente me pertenece Martin y el Prof. Hook. _

_He decidido volver a intentarlo con esta historia así que he revisado todos los capítulos y le he agregado detalles a algunos. Si quieren los leen pero no afecta mucho la historia. _

_Así que acá vamos de nuevo a ver qué tal_

_Aloz_

**Capitulo I Una visita**

Ya era de noche, una noche clara y despejada, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad. Harry estaba tirado en su cama viendo en dirección de la ventana, mientras observaba la noche. No pensaba en nada, se limitaba a observar. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana para mirar la luna, era luna llena. "Lupin" pensó de inmediato, seguramente la estaba pasando mal, a menos que tuviera poción de matalobos pero lo dudaba, le había dicho que no era muy bueno en pociones y que esa era particularmente difícil de realizar. Le deprimió un momento el pensar en su ex profesor, lamentaba que hubiera gente que sufriera mientras él estaba tranquilo en Privet Drive. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a acostarse en la cama para no ver la luna, no quería pensar en Lupin.

La vida en Privet Drive había mejorado considerablemente desde que Moody había amenazado a tío Vernon y le hubiera mostrado su ojo mágico. Tío Vernon tenía pavor que apareciera de repente por lo que no obligaba a Harry a hacer nada, ni siquiera debía lavar los platos. Además podía salir de la casa cundo quisiera y entraba a cualquier hora sin que le dijeran nada. Harry sabía que Dumbledore seguí poniéndole vigilantes pero lo que no entendía era por qué no se revelaban, lo que más deseaba era poder hablar con alguno de los suyos, puesto que los Dursley no le dirigían palabra. Parecía que su miedo hacia Harry iba en aumento. Dudley casi no pasaba tiempo en casa, se guía con las excusas de ir a "tomar el té" a la casa de sus amigos, pero en realidad iba a hacer los desastres de siempre y a fumar marihuana, Harry le detectó el olor una noche. No podía creer lo idiota que podía llegar a ser Dudley, si seguía en ese camino iba a terminar aún peor de lo que estaba ahora.

Harry, bostezó, ya era de dormir pero sin embargo un golpe en la ventana lo hizo incorporarse rápidamente con la varita sujetada fuertemente en su mano derecha. Se acercó a la ventana pero no había más que una lechuza con una carta para Harry. Éste le abrió la ventana y la dejó pasar. Era un lechuza color pardo de tamaño mediano. El joven mago le tomó la carta y la lechuza salió batiendo alas hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. La carta estaba escrita con una caligrafía muy ordenada y pequeña, Harry no la reconoció así que abrió la carta y la leyó:

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien, supongo que así debe ser después de la amenaza que Ojoloco a tu tío. Ya sabes que si en más de tres días no te reportas se enviará a alguien que vaya a verte pues se interpreta tu silencio como signo de peligro, así que no se te olvide escribir. Te envío esta carta para comunicarte que necesito hablar contigo por lo que me presentaré en tu casa mañana a eso de las tres de la tarde. Avísales a tus tíos para que no se enojen._

_Atte_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry leyó la carta y la guardó. Quedó bastante intrigado ¿qué sería lo que Dumbledore quisiera hablar con él? ¿Le habría pasado algo a alguien? ¿Se encontrarían todos bien? Estaba bastante preocupado, por lo que no pudo conciliar el sueño rápidamente pero este eventualmente llegó y quedo dormido bajo el alféizar de la ventana.

Harry despertó un tanto confuso al verse sentado bajo la ventana y no acostado en su cama. Entonces recordó la carta del director y su preocupación volvió. Miró el reloj despertador y vio que ya era hora de desayunar por lo que bajó a la cocina.

Los Dursley estaban en la cocina cuando Harry entró, ninguno le prestó atención. Tío Vernon estaba leyendo el periódico, tía Petunia se pintaba las uñas y Dudley veía la televisión. Harry tomó asiento y se sirvió un poco de cereal, al acabarlo decidió que era momento de decirle a su tío sobre la visita del director.

-Hum ¿Tío Vernon?- este lo miró por encima del periódico-eh, hoy va a venir el director de hog.. es decir de mi colegio para hablar conmigo a eso de las tres

-¿Estás avisando o estás pidiendo permiso?-preguntó tío Vernon enojado-Deberías pedir permiso antes de traer a tus amigos raros a esta casa, además-una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro ¿Qué tendría que hablar el director de la casa de locos contigo?

-Pues, en realidad no lo se. Y con respecto a lo otro, yo no lo invité, él mismo dijo que vendría. Además por si no lo recuerdas-esta vez fue él el que sonrió-Moody dijo que enviaría a alguien si no me trataban bien y no dejar venir a la casa al director no es precisamente tratarme bien

Tío Vernon se había puesto pálido como la leche y sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas de lo abiertos que los tenía por el terror

-Bueno en ese caso no habrá problema en que venga, pero que ni se te ocurra decir que te tratamos mal

-Bien-concluyó Harry

Harry subió a su habitación y se puso a estudiar pociones, estaba decidido a subir sus calificaciones, si quería ser un auror debía ser el mejor en todo, así que el esfuerzo empezaba desde el verano. Aún no había recibido el resultado de sus TIMOS pero con un poco de suerte habría pasado en las asignaturas necesarias.

Lo que más le preocupaba era la calificación de pociones, en el examen teórico le había ido muy bien, sabía que premiaban con puntos extra las respuestas que estuvieran muy completas y Harry sabía que obtendría puntos extra por la respuesta de la pregunta de la poción multijugos, al haberla ingerido años antes sabía muy bien los efectos. Pero en el examen práctico no le había ido también, no para la E que Snape pedía de requisito para seguir en sus clases, Harry calculaba una S, estaba desilusionado pero no perdía las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban.

A las tres menos cinco bajó al recibidor y se sentó en un sofá a esperar a Dumbledore. Los Dursley parecían bastante asustados, ya estaban traumados. Sólo estuvieron abajo un momento y luego cada uno se fue a su habitación, no querían estar presentes cuando el mago apareciera. Escuchó a tío Vernon decirle a tía Petunia que seguramente era de esos magos que les gustaba atacar a los demás.

A las tres en punto escucharon unos golpes en la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive. Harry se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Un sonriente Albus Dumbledore esperaba, Harry lo dejó pasar y el anciano se sentó en un sofá

-Buenas tardes, Harry-dijo con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore. ¿Quiere tomar algo? –preguntó Harry nervioso, no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía tratarse a una persona como Dumbledore cuando llegaba a casa.

-No, muchas gracias, Harry. Primero quisiera saber cómo te encuentras, espero que tu familia no te haya dado problemas este verano.

-No, este ha sido mucho más sencillo. Tienen terror de que Ojoloco se presente y los convierta en cucarachas-sonrió Harry

-Me alegra saberlo, pero sé que te preguntarás que hago aquí ¿verdad?.Harry asintió con la cabeza-bueno pues antes que nada quiero decirte que todos se encuentran bien y que nada extraño ha sucedido, así que no preocupes por nada. Todos estamos felices porque ya todo el mundo mágico conoce la verdad, y todo gracias a ti

-Hubiera preferido que nadie se enterara a que Sirius muriera-murmuró tristemente

-No debes culparte de nada, Harry. Además nada ganarás con lamentarte. Sirius sabía que moriría en combate y así fue, una muerte con honores, no es algo que todo mago logre.

Harry permaneció en silencio, eso era lo que todos le decía sin embargo él no les hacía caso, seguí culpándose, sabía que si no hubiera sido tan estúpido nada de aquello habría pasado.

-Sé que ahora lo que quieres es venganza. Matar a Bellatrix Lestrange-Harry lo miró, eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer-Pero no puedes hacerlo, no te lo permitiré puesto que eres demasiado joven y la muerte no resuelve nuestros problemas, Harry. Solo nos convierte en seres que cargarán un peso extra en su pecho durante toda la vida. Además, tu no perteneces a la Orden del Fénix.

-¡Per0 yo quiero pertenecer a la orden-gritó Harry-¡Quiero luchar! ¡No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras todos los demás luchan y mueren por MI culpa! ¡No es justo que cada vez mueran más y más personas a causa de una guerra sin fin que empezó conmigo!

-No es tu culpa, jamás debes pensar lo contrario, esta guerra comenzó porque Voldemort así lo quiso, porque por su afán de conseguir todo el poder y la inmortalidad decidió atacar a un pequeño niño para conseguirlo-Dijo Dumbledore- Pero en cuento a que no quieres quedarte sin hacer nada, ese es el motivo de mi visita.

Harry lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Ese era el momento que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, que se le diera la oportunidad de actuar de alguna forma. ¿Finalmente lo dejarían unirse a la guerra y formar parte de la orden?

-Podré… ¿podré ser parte de la orden?-Inquirió el chico nervioso

-Oh, no, claro que no-Dumbledore sonreía-Ya te he dicho que eres demasiado joven y antes de que me reclames nada, he venido para ofrecerte la oportunidad de que realices un trabajo vital para la orden.

-¿Un trabajo? ¿Es decir me va a enviar a cumplir una misión?

-Si, por así decirlo. Pero no va a ser fácil-Dumbledore ya no sonreía, mas bien estaba muy serio-Lo que voy a pedirte es en realidad algo que va a dolerte mucho, Harry. No físicamente, sino que va a herir tus sentimiento y los de los demás involucrados.

-No importa-Harry estaba decidido a hacer algo-Haré lo que sea si eso ayuda a la orden y a atrapar a esa Lestrenge. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por todos los que han estado de mi lado durante todo este tiempo.

-Bien, pero quiero que sepas que si no quieres hacerlo, no te culparé y buscaré otro modo de solventar el problema, no te sientas presionado.

-No, profesor Dumbledore, le aseguro que haré lo que sea-repitió Harry, esta vez con voz más fuerte y decidida que antes. Ante los ojos de Dumbledore estaba un chico que para su corta edad ya había visto mucho más de lo que un adulto debería haber vivido en toda su vida.

-Bien, quiero que seas nuestro espía

-¿Espía? ¿De quién?

-De mortifagos-dijo simplemente el anciano con una sonrisa.

-Pero creí que de eso se encargaba el profesor Snape-dijo Harry extrañado.

-Si, bueno pero él es espía de mortífagos adultos y del mismo Voldemort. Él se encarga de saber los planes para que la orden sepa cómo defenderse. Quiero que tú seas el espía de los futuros mortífagos. Es decir a los chicos con padres mortífagos.

-Y ¿cómo lo voy a hacer? No tengo cómo acercarme a ellos si son de slytherin y yo no tengo acceso a ellos, además que nos odiamos, jamás me confiarán sus planes o los de sus padres.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, Harry. Ellos están en Slytherin y tú no. Y creo que has llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. Tendrás que cambiar de casa y dejar Gryffindor para ir a Slytherin.


	2. muerte subita

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, no escribo esto con fines lucrativos. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling! _

**Capitulo II Muerte Súbita**

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Harry poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

-Lo que has oído-dijo Dumbledore pacíficamente

-Pero, pero nos odiamos mutuamente, yo no puede estar en la misma casa de Draco Malfoy, además ¿Cómo los podría espiar si no me dirían nada?-Harry estaba bastante alterado, no podía creer que Dumbledore le estuviera planteando semejante cosa.

-Por eso, Harry te dije que podías decirme que no y lo aceptaría, se que para ti es muy difícil, pero piensa lo importante que sería para nosotros la información de los hijos de los mortífagos, deben de saber cosas importantes y por favor toma asiento para que hablemos más tranquilamente.

Harry se sentó lentamente mientras analizaba la situación. Sabía que ya le había dicho a Dumbledore que haría cualquier cosa pero eso, simplemente era imposible. Para eso, tendría que hacerse amigo de Malfoy, lo cual no creía ni remotamente posible, tenían casi 5 años de odiarse profundamente, Draco jamás confiaría en él. Pero otra duda surgió en su cabeza y la dijo en voz alta

-¿Cómo podría cambiarme de casa en el sexto año si ya el sombrero seleccionador me ha puesto en Gryffindor en primer año?

-Bueno, eso tiene arreglo, se han dado unos pocos casos en que el sombrero cambia de decisión, el sombrero sabe lo que pasa por sus mentes aunque no esté sobre sus cabezas. Además el sombrero, como tú bien sabes, estuvo a punto de ponerte en Slytherin, así que estará de acuerdo en cambiarte

-Ok, suponiendo que acepto-dijo Harry despacio, como pensando cada palabra- ¿Qué pasará con Ron y Hermione? Malfoy no confiará en mí si continuo con ellos ¿acaso debo..?-No se atrevió a terminar la pregunta mientras jugaba con sus manos y miraba hacia sus rodillas

Sí, Harry-dijo Dumbledore tristemente-tendrás que dejarlos, como si los odiaras, tendrías que comportarte como todo un Slytherin, se supone que si en sombrero cambia de decisión es porque el sentimiento era muy fuerte

Harry supo entonces a que se refería Dumbledore al decir que le dolería. Claro que le dolería, tendría que dejar a sus dos mejores amigos por unos imbéciles mortífagos que no se daban cuenta de nada, de los fieles amigos a unos in confiables Slytherins. Pero Harry sabía que era lo correcto, no podía dejar a los demás solos y él sin hacer nada, además ¿no había pedido a gritos que lo dejaran entrar? Pues ahora no estaba adentro de la orden pero le mandaban una misión, una misión que estaba a su alcance. Entonces pensó en la visión de la señora Weasley con el boggart. Él no permitiría que eso sucediera. Cerró sus ojos y tomó su decisión:

-Está bien, acepto, me pasaré a Slytherin para ser su espía, seré amigo de Draco Malfoy y su pandilla y dejaré a Ron y a Hermione-esto último lo dijo muy lentamente y mirando el suelo como si fuera lo que más le dolía

-Muy bien, Harry, sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta, estoy orgulloso de ti-le dijo Dumbledore con una triste sonrisa

Harry, no lo escuchaba, pensó entonces en algo que no se le había pasado por la mente

-¿Ron y Hermione lo sabrán? ¿O será también un engaño hacia ellos?-preguntó Harry tristemente

-Pues, eso lo he pensado muy a fondo y creo que lo mejor para todos sea que ellos tampoco lo sepan, de hecho solo lo sabremos tú y yo porque se esa forma será más creíble, entre menos personas lo sepan mejor-Dumbledore también sonaba triste-Lamento tener que hacerte pasar por esto, tienes demasiado sobre ti mismo. Una vez más Harry, estoy pidiéndote demasiado.

-Está bien-Harry sentía que prefería morirse, pero como dijo Dumbledore, era lo correcto

-Bueno, Harry, ya debo irme, supongo que tienes mucho en que pensar y recuerda que debes comportarte como todo un slytherin, por lo tanto no les respondas a tus amigos sus cartas y en tren no hables con ellos, trata de ir a otro compartimiento, se que va a ser difícil pero a sí debe ser-Harry lo miró, una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla-Hasta luego-y haciendo un plop desapareció

Harry subió corriendo a su habitación y se encerró. Lo único que deseaba de verdad era morirse. El dolor que sentía era el peor que hubiese sentido en su vida, era como si mil dagas al rojo vivo se clavaran en su pecho, en su corazón, en su alma, en su espíritu, dejándolo sin nada. Se sentía solo, tan solo como no se había sentido nunca, ni siquiera en su triste niñez donde no tenía ni un solo amigo ni a sus padres, donde nadie lo quería. Esto era mucho peor, porque en esos tiempos sabía que nadie se preocupaba por pero, ahora en cambio, sabía que mucha gente le apreciaba muchísimo y debía dejarlos. Debía alejarse de ellos. Aunque uno ya lo había dejado a él.

-¡Dijiste que nunca me dejarías!¡ lo prometiste!-gritó Harry al viento- dijiste que nunca me abandonarías, nunca- las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Harry, eran lágrimas amargas, contenidas, de dolor, miedo, amargura, cólera, tristeza, eran unas lagrimas que hervían, sentía como surcaban su cara y empapaban la alfombra al caer a ella.

Harry creía que nunca lo superaría, había perdido a su padrino, que era para él todo, era como un padre, como un hermano, un amigo ¡era todo! Fue casi como si le quitasen su vida propia, mil veces la hubiera cedido antes de tener que ver como su padrino moría, como caía a través de ese velo negro. Cómo él gritaba y gritaba y Sirius no aparecía. Era horroroso, cada vez que intentaba pensar en él, en su voz, en su risa, su cara o sus bromas lo único que venía a su mente era la cara de sirius al caer. Harry creyó no poder soportar ese dolor que le oprimía el pecho-y lo seguía oprimiendo aún más. Pero ahora so de dejar a sus amigos del alma lo estaba destruyendo, sentía como su corazón pedía a gritos que lo sacrificaran porque ya no podía aguantar tanto dolor.

Entonces fue cuando Harry decidió que todo ese dolor no lo iba a volver a sentir, que no quería era lo peor que había sentido en su vida. Decidió que ese dolor no se convertiría en otra cosa más que rencor y odio, rencor y odio hacia el ser que le había quitado todo en su vida, primero a sus padres, luego a Cedric, más tarde a Sirius y ahora a sus amigos, en fin, le estaba quitando su vida y su alegría había logrado exprimirla hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y su rencor y odio se iría acrecentando con el dolor que viniera. También decidió que estaba harto que todos se burlaran de él y hablaran a sus espaldas, ahora todo sería diferente. Ocultaría sus emociones, así nadie lograría herirlo y le haría la vida imposible a los demás, los que se interpusieran en su camino las pagarían "lo merecen" pensó con amargura.

Así fue como, con estos nuevos pensamientos Harry se puso de pie, pues había estado todo el rato llorando largas horas en el suelo, y se secó las lágrimas, juró por su vida no volver a llorar y fue hasta su cama, se acostó y se durmió entre sueños rencorosos.

Al cabo de unos días Harry se iba haciendo más y más frío, aunque no había gente que lo notara puesto que a los Dursley no les dirigía la palabra. Realmente había sufrido un cambio total. Dedicó su tiempo a practicar la occlumancia, a cerrar su mente de pensamientos y de emociones. También a estudiar todas las asignaturas que consideraba importantes (transfiguraciones, encantamientos, pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, herbología y cuidado de criaturas mágicas)

En una de esas noches en que Harry estudiaba, tío Vernon entró a su cuarto y le dijo que iban a salir

-Mira, chico, tu tía, tu primo y yo iremos al cine, así que te quedarás solo, espero que te comportes y no toques lo que no debes ¿entendido?

-¿Y qué piensas hacerme si toco algo?-repuso fríamente-¿Piensas atacarme? ¿Pegarme? Porque si eso piensas hacer la pasarás muy mal-Tío Vernon se puso morado del coraje, pero no dijo nada, parecía asustado de la respuesta de su sobrino, echó una última mirada a Harry y se fue.

Harry escuchó como los Dursley salían de la casa y como el coche arrancaba. Como se encontraba bastante aburrido decidió bajar a ver televisión y no le importaba si su "familia" se devolvía y lo pillaban viendo televisión cuando se lo habían prohibido explícitamente. No estaban programando nada importante pero Harry se quedó mirando un programa de "magia". Nunca había pensado en los supuestos magos que hacían espectáculos para muggles. Seguramente era squibs que podían hacer un poco de magia y de aquella manera ganaban un poco de dinero. Al rato de estar viendo el programa se aburrió y decidió que mejor subía a su habitación a estudiar un rato más antes de dormir. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando repentinamente un dolor en la cicatriz lo invadió. Pero pronto no fue solo en la cicatriz sino en todo el cuerpo, era como un cruciatus particularmente fuerte. Harry no pudo evitarlo y cayó por las escaleras golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente, cuando llegó a suelo firme, ya Harry Potter estaba inconsciente.

Volaba en su Saeta de Fuego sobre el lago de Hogwarts, una brisa le movía los cabellos, se sentía tan libre y feliz, de pronto algo caía en su cabeza. Harry abrió los ojos, no podía ver con claridad, n tenía los anteojos puestos pero deslumbró una habitación grande y a una chica que lo acompañaba.

-Lo siento, Harry-dijo la chica-no quería despertarte pero ya sabes lo distraída que soy y se me ha caído la botella de poción sobre tu cabeza

-¿Tonks? -preguntó el chico confuso- ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo. Voy a avisar al profesor Dumbledore que ya despertaste

¡Eh! ¡Tonks! –Llamó- ¿podrías pasarme mis anteojos?

-Si, claro-se los dio y Harry se los puso apenas para ver como ella salía por la puerta

Harry observó el lugar, nunca había estado allí, lo que quería decir que no era Hogwarts como había creído. Era una habitación muy espaciosa. Estaba en una cama muy grande, más grande que la que tenía en el colegio. Junto a la cama, a la derecha había un pequeño mueble donde reposaba su varita mágica. A la izquierda había un escritorio con silla y en la pared izquierda estaba un armario. En la pared derecha había una ventana y en la pared del frente había una puerta y recostada a la pared también había una pequeña biblioteca con lo que Harry distinguió como sus libros de Hogwarts. Las paredes estaban pintadas de verde y en la parte inferior de éstas habían dibujados unos dragones. El techo y el piso eran negros. A Harry le agradó esa habitación aunque no tenía ni idea de donde demonios se encontraba. Miraba atentamente la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió para dar paso a Albus Dumbledore

-Hola Harry-saludó-¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, creo. Pero me duele la espalda y la cabeza terriblemente. ¿Qué pasó?-La cara de gravedad de Dumbledore le indicaba claramente que algo había sucedido y no era nada bueno. "Por favor que no sean los Weasley o Hermione" pensó Harry desesperado

-Bueno, pasó algo malo, Harry-dijo Dumbledore lentamente- debo comunicarte que tus tíos y tu primo tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y fallecieron

Harry lo miró. Estaba muy sorprendido. Jamás hubiera imaginado eso. Bien era cierto que no les tenía aprecio a los Dursley pero de ahí a querer que murieran había mucha diferencia. A pesar de eso Harry no se sentía triste ni melancólico ni nada. En realidad no sentía nada.

-Debo decirte también que llevas una semana durmiendo por lo que el funeral ya se ha llevado a cabo, lo siento

-Bien, mejor así-admitió Harry-No me agrada la idea de tener que ir a funerales y hubiera sido muy incómodo para mí.

Dumbledore lo miraba muy sorprendido de esa respuesta, parecía mas bien un poco asustado de tanta frialdad

-¿Quieres decir que no te importa su muerte-preguntó

-No, es que no me importe es solo que no me sentiría cómodo en un funeral donde todos me mirarían con miedo, pues se supone que soy un delincuente peligroso

-Ah ya te entiendo mejor-dijo Dumbledore un poco menos asustado

-Por cierto-dijo Harry mientras miraba a su alrededor-¿dónde estoy?

-Ah sí, eso. Estás en la casa del profesor Snape-Harry abrió mucho los ojos y abría y cerraba la boca como un pez-él te cuidará dado que como tu tía murió se rompió el hechizo que los unía y te mantenía protegido. Es por eso que caíste de la escalera, tuviste una especie de ataque al acabarse un hechizo tan poderoso.

-Pero ¿por qué estoy aquí ¿no puedo ir a otro lugar? De verdad no quiero quedarme con él, ¿alguien más va a quedarse conmigo?-preguntó Harry aterrado

No, Harry, no puedes. Este es el lugar más seguro para ti en este momento. Además si estás cerca de un Slytherin tal vez se te terminen pegando sus mañas y sea más convincente tu cambio-dijo Dumbledore-Te recomiendo que te portes bien y no lo hagas enojar.

Si, señor-dijo Harry muy fríamente. A ese viejo loco solo le interesaba que él hiciera bien su trabajo y no le importaba nada más. Pues bien ese anciano idiota ya vería lo que era ver a un verdadero Slytherin, si eso quería eso tendría, claro que sí.

Bien, Harry, debo irme. Ya sabes pórtate bien. Tonks ha estado cuidándote esta semana y vendrá de vez en cuando a ver cómo estás. -Dumbledore salió por la puerta dejando a Harry solo, encolerizado y pensando en lo desdichado que era.


	3. normas a lo snape

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, no escribo esto con fines lucrativos. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling! _

**Capitulo III Normas a lo Snape**

Severus estaba que echaba fuego por la boca. Tenía que cuidar al insoportable Potter y a parte de eso acogerlo en SU casa, en su sitio sagrado que nadie conocía. "Esto es inconcebible-pensaba-no puede ser que a demás de que tengo que soportar ir a reunirme con esos mortífagos idiotas debo proteger a ese malcriado, es un niño mimado, no puedo soportarlo, Dumbledore ha ido demasiado lejos con sus ideas locas"

El directos acababa de ir a verlo para comunicarle que Potter ya se había despertado y que la tal Tonks ("esa auror tonta que no sirve para nada más que molestar" según su opinión) debía irse ya por lo que quedaba él para hacerse cargo del niño. Severus no tenía ni idea de que hacer con el chico. Sabía que si no le prestaba atención, Dumbledore se enojaría muchísimo con él pues "está deprimido" había dicho entonces. "Deprimido-pensaba Severus-eso no es más que debilidad, espero que no le de por llorar, no soporto las lágrimas. Además ese chico no sabe para nada lo que es la vida dura, debería aprender"

Severus se levantó de su asiento y decidió ir a ver a Potter, ya casi era hora de cenar y probablemente estaría muriéndose de hambre, después de todo, no había comido en una semana completa. "podría envenenarlo-pensó con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro-nadie podría probar mi responsabilidad porque son los elfos quienes hacen la comida y no yo" Pero luego pensó en lo que el director le había dicho sobre la profecía y que el chico era la única esperanza del mundo mágico para matar a ese bastardo. Luego pensó en lo irónico que era que pudo no haber sido Potter el salvador del mundo sino Longbottom. Que por dicha Voldemort no escuchó toda la profecía, no quería ni imaginar que hubiera sucedido si la vida de todos los magos dependiera de ese inútil.

Snape se dirigió a la habitación de su "huésped". Se encontraba contigua a la suya, así que salió al pasillo y abrió la puerta de la derecha. Se encontró con algo que no se hubiera imaginado nunca. Harry estaba en la cama sentado con un libro abierto, parecía muy concentrado leyendo, cuando el joven se dio cuenta que su profesor había entrado intentó en vano esconder el libro pero Severus pudo notar que se trataba del de pociones, lo cual lo sorprendió muchísimo, aunque claro, lo supo disimular muy bien haciendo una mueca irónica.

Se acercó a la cama y sentó en la silla que había junto al respaldo, miraba a Harry con profundo odio, esa era su forma para demostrar la inconformidad por tenerlo en su casa. Y vio con perplejidad (que de nuevo supo disimular) que su alumno más odiado lo miraba con total indiferencia, ni siquiera se molestó en devolverle la mirada de odio. Tampoco parecía importarle lo que él, Severus, pensara.

-Bueno, Potter, como sabrás-empezó Severus-te encuentras en mi casa y a mi cargo

-Si, ya lo sé-parecía realmente aburrido

-No me gusta tu tono. Aunque no estemos en Hogwarts, hayas o no aprobado mi TIMO sigo siendo tu profesor. Aunque es evidente que este curso no te daré clases

-Yo que usted no estaría tan seguro-Harry usó un tono de voz muy seguro pero en realidad sabía que era muy probable que no volviera a tener clases de pociones en Hogwarts

-Bien, lo que sea, Potter, no me interesa. Lo que quiero decirte es que me debes respeto, te guste o no, por lo tanto no soportaré respuestas altaneras ni nada por el estilo, aquí hay normas.

-Si, si, claro-su voz seguía sonando despreocupada y aburrida-señor

Severus sabía que ese ultimo "señor" había sido completamente altanero, él mismo lo utilizó muchas veces en su juventud para burlarse de sus profesores, lo que le sorprendía en Potter porque nunca lo había escuchado burlarse de ningún profesor.

A Harry no le importaba nada por el momento, no le interesaba si Snape se enojaba o no con él, odiaba a todo aquel que hacía de su vida una existencia miserable y quería venganza, en especial quería vengarse el maldito que le había robado a su familia y a su padrino. Además si lo hacía enojar podría lograr tal vez que lo enviaran a otro sitio.

-Bueno-dijo Severus por fin-pronto será hora de comer así que vístete te espero en la cocina en 15 minutos. Se encuentra abajo el olor a comida te guiará, a menos, claro que no seas capaz ni siquiera de eso

Harry solo lo miró pero o respondió nada. Si quería pasar un verano no tal malo era mejor no hacer caso a las burlas del adulto, igualmente no le importaba mucho que lo llamaran idiota, después de todo él sabía que no lo era.

Severus salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, entró a la cocina y les dijo a los elfos que prepararan la cena. Mientras tanto él se fue a su pequeño despacho que también estaba en la primera planta, en su oficina se podían encontrar toda clase de calderos, y tenía un gran surtido de ingredientes para pociones. Ese era como su santuario, pasaba casi todo el verano encerrado en su despacho haciendo pociones, eso lo desestresaba, además de que prefería hacer él mismo las pociones para la enfermería y por lo tanto tardaba mucho haciendo pociones de todo tipo para se todo el año. Aunque siempre debía hacer más, esos estudiantes revoltosos no hacían más que meterse en problemas y las pociones se terminaban muy rápido.

Snape se sentó en su silla y estaba pensando en lo desgraciado que era al tener a Potter en SU casa. No entendía por qué Dumbledore no lo había llevado a la casa de Black, se suponía que el lugar era seguro. Definitivamente ese era el lugar ideal, todos ahí lo adoraban y seguramente lo mimarían mucho, era extraño. Pero no tenía caso pensar en eso "está aquí y no allá"-pensó. Así que debía hablar con el chico y poner las cosas en claro, no iba a permitir que lo fastidiara en el verano. Tendría que idear algo para que fuera llevadero para ambos, "o por lo menos para mí".

La puerta del despacho se abrió y entró un elfo llamado Blumby o algo así, que le avisaba que la cena estaba lista. Se levantó y siguió al elfo a la cocina mientras pensaba en lo ridículos que eran los nombres de los elfos, era insoportable. Si sus padres le hubieran puesto Blumby en vez de Severus no sabría que hubiera hecho, aunque en realidad Severus no era un nombre muy hermoso que digamos.

La mesa de la cocina estaba repleta de comida, había papas, carne de cerdo, de res, pollo, verduras, salsas diferentes y jugo de calabaza. Tomó asiento y decidió esperar a Potter, no sabía por qué pero no le gustaba comer antes de que llegaran todas las personas, en este caso solo el chico. La puerta se abrió y entró por ella Harry Potter, Severus notó que iba vestido con una ropa que le quedaba grande y estaba por lo visto muy vieja. También había otro detalle: cojeaba, era casi imperceptible, sin embargo el profesor se percató de eso. Harry tomó asiento en la otra silla que había que se encontraba justo frente a Snape y dijo fríamente:

-Según parece, si soy capaz de encontrar la cocina, señor

Severus decidió no hacer caso al comentario y empezar a comer. Harry también lo hizo, aunque pensó por unos segundos si Snape sería capaz de envenenarlo. Decidió que probablemente no puesto que sería evidente que él lo había matado, sería casi imposible "probar" que los elfos habían querido asesinarlo. Un poco más seguro comió más tenía muchísima hambre, después de todo hacía una semana que no comía.

-Bueno, Potter-empezó Severus al terminar de comer-como te encuentras en mi casa, debes saber que hay normas que cumplir, así que espero que las cumplas. Puede que en el colegio puedas hacer todo lo que te de la gana y el director no te hace nada, pero en definitiva aquí no va a ser lo mismo.

-Bien

-Para asegurarme que no andarás deambulando por las noches, te quité tu capa de invisibilidad y no te recomiendo buscarla porque la escondí muy bien, además de que no te irá nada bien si te encuentro hurgando en lo que no es tuyo.

-Como quiera-Harry, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en deambular por la casa de Snape por las noches

-Ya te dije, Potter que no me gusta tu tono-lo regañó Snape de nuevo

-¿Esas son todas las normas? ¿Que no ande por las noches por ahí?

-No, no son esas todas las normas-Severus ya se estaba enojando-Hay lugares a los que no puedes entrar, como mi habitación y mi despacho.

-Bueno, no entro ni a su habitación, ni a su despacho. Entonces ¿adonde puedo ir parte de mi habitación y la cocina?

-En primer lugar no es tu habitación, es la de huéspedes y desgraciadamente ahora tu la ocupas. Puedes ir a la biblioteca, y leer todo lo que quieras, porque ya saqué todos los libros que no son para ti.

Harry lo supuso, lo único que haría en el verano sería leer, al menos no tenía que limpiar calderos o algo así. Pero una idea surgió en su mente y la dijo

¿Y mi escoba? ¿Voy a poder volar? Hace mucho que no la monto

-Ah si, la escoba-"Ojala que se le hubiera olvidado ese punto a este mocoso, pero Dumbledore me dijo que debía dejarlo volar"-El director me dijo que tenías permiso para volar pero debe ser alrededor de la casa y no muy alto porque hay un pueblo de muggles cerca y podrían verte. Cada vez que quieras volar, debes avisarme.

-Está bien. ¿Ya terminó? ¿O falta más?-Harry bostezó

-Ya es la tercera vez que me respondes mal, Potter, estás castigado-Severus sonrió-y no, no he terminado, faltaba decirte que hay un bosque al lado de la casa, pero no puedes ir solo. Irás solo con Tonks o conmigo.

Harry pensó inmediatamente que jamás iría al bosque con Sanpe "seguramente haría que algún bicho me matase"-pensó

-Ah y con respecto al castigo-dijo de pronto Severus-tendrás que ordenar la biblioteca. Quiero una lista detallada de cada libro que tengo que incluya el título, nombre del autor y año en que lo publicó. Y los libros viejos quiero que los arregles. A ver si así aprendes a ser educado y a respetar a tus mayores

-Si eso de verdad ayuda a ser educado, usted también debería ordenar una biblioteca-le respondió Harry fríamente y fulminándolo con la mirada

Snape estaba poniéndose pálido de furia, así que Harry decidió que lo mejor sería abandonar inmediatamente el recinto, y así lo hizo. Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras rápidamente y fue a su dormitorio. Sabía que se había pasado y que luego lo lamentaría pero por el momento no le importó, hacía mucho que quería darle a Snape una respuesta así. Estaba harto de que lo tratara mal y lo ridiculizara frente a todos. Estaba furioso, pero igualmente decidió que lo mejor sería dormir ya. Snape probablemente tomaría represalias al día siguiente.


	4. recuerdos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, no escribo esto con fines lucrativos. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling! _

**Capitulo IV Recuerdos**

Harry se encontraba dormido en su nueva habitación, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, una lechuza blanca como la nieve golpeaba con su pico la ventana. El joven se levantó sobresaltado y se mareó levemente por levantarse tan repentinamente después de un pesado sueño. Miró la ventana de la pared de atrás y vio que el ruido era provocado por Hedwing. Le abrió la ventana y la dejó pasar, hacía mucho que no la veía y se preguntaba donde habría estado, y miró que traía dos cartas atadas a su pata. Harry tomó las cartas mientras acariciaba a su querida mascota. Una carta era de Ron y la otra de Hermione. Recordó que Dumbledore le había dicho que no les respondiera las cartas a sus amigos pero definitivamente él no iba a acatar esa orden. "Aún son mis amigos-pensó-aunque no por mucho tiempo"

Entonces Harry pensó en las reacciones de sus amigos, el joven Weasley probablemente le retiraría la palabra de inmediato. Harry sabía perfectamente que Ron odiaba a cualquiera que tuviera alguna relación con la casa de las serpientes, porque eso era como sinónimo de egoísta, hipócrita, dominador, malvado, ambicioso, en resumen todas las cosas malas que puede tener una persona.

Hermione, en cambio es probable que lo aceptara, aunque con un poco de recelo, ella estaba de acuerdo con que en esos "tiempos de oscuridad" había que estar unidos pero su amiga también odiaba a los slytherins. Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo haría para alejarse de ellos y acercarse a los "mortifaguitos junior" los slytherins no le tendrían confianza y lo tratarían mal. Pero no quería pensar en eso "no todavía"

Decidió mejor abrir las cartas de una vez, tomó la de Ron primero, era pequeña, y habían muchos tachones al principio, probablemente no sabía que poner

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Qué tal estás, compañero? –siento mucho lo de tus tíos, se que no te llevabas con ellos muy bien pero igual no era para que murieran ¿no?_

_En realidad por lo que te compadezco es por estar en casa de Snape, debe ser terrible. Fred y George no paran de decir que seguramente te tiene durmiendo en una cama de clavos y que cuando te portes mal te atará con cadenas en el calabozo, mamá les ha dicho que no es cierto pero ellos insisten. Yo espero que no sea así y no la estés pasando muy mal_

_Espero que podamos vernos pronto_

_Ron_

Harry sonrió al pensar en lo equivocados que estaban los gemelos. No estaba durmiendo en una cama de clavos ni en nada similar, más bien estaba durmiendo muy bien en una cama muy parecida a la que tenía en Hogwarts, bastante grande y cómoda. Y con especto a lo del calabozo, dudaba mucho que Snape lo castigara de aquella manera, ya le había dicho que ordenaría la biblioteca. Por la expresión de su rostro al imponer el castigo, seguramente la biblioteca era inmensa, sin embargo Harry siguió sin lamentar haber contestado mal a Snape.

Decidió abrir entonces la carta de Hermione:

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo estás? Mi más sentido pésame por el fallecimiento de tus tíos, debe ser difícil para ti ¿no? Bueno, supongo que no querrás pensar en eso, así que te contaré sobre los demás. Estamos en GP y hemos estado limpiando todo. Ya casi no hay bichos raros y está todo mucho más limpio. Le hemos dicho a Dumbledore que te deje venir, pero dice que estarás mejor con Snape, aunque no nos dijo la razón. Espero que no la estés pasando mal y nos podamos ver pronto_

_Besos de_

_Hermione_

_Posdata ¿Tu sabes cuándo dan los resultados de los TIMO? Estoy impaciente_

Así que estaban en Grimmauld Place mientras él estaba en quien sabe donde con Snape. Ellos estaban pasándola bien, disfrutando las vacaciones y él estaba aburrido y pronto estaría ordenando una biblioteca del tamaño del mundo. Ellos no sabían por qué Dumbledore no le permitía ir con ellos pero él si lo sabía, era por la maldita misión. Estaba enfureciendo, como en el verano anterior, Dumbledore le estaba haciendo lo mismo ¿por que demonios no lo dejaba ir con los demás y en Hogwarts separarse, al menos podría despedirse, secretamente por supuesto, de sus amigos, pero no, lo dejaban solo, era insoportable.

Severus estaba en su habitación, eran las 7:00 a.m. y él ya se había duchado. Él era una de esas personas a las que les gustaba levantarse temprano. Se puso, como de costumbre, una túnica color negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Ese día iba a ordenar su biblioteca, pero aprovechó la insolencia de Potter para castigarlo a él. Disfrutaría muchísimo viendo al niño-que-vivió arreglando libros al estilo muggle y haciendo una lista, que obviamente él ya había hecho y tenía bien actualizada. En realidad lo único que necesitaba la biblioteca era arreglar los libros viejos, bastaba un par de movimientos de varita para arreglar los libros, en cuestión de una hora ya tendría reparados todos los libros, mientras que sin magia se podría tardar aproximadamente unos tres días. Además prefirió castigar a Potter a ver si acaso así se le bajaban los humos.

Vio el reloj, ya eran las 7:10. Era hora de despertar al chico, seguramente, como todo adolescente, estaría durmiendo. "Estos muchachos de ahora duermen hasta tarde, si no se les saca de la cama, duermen hasta en la tarde"

Severus salió de la habitación y entró a la de su alumno, estaba. Como había predicho, acostado, sin embargo estaba con los ojos abiertos y sujetaba con furia lo que parecían ser dos cartas de ¿sus amigos? "Que raro"-pensó Severus

-Veo que estás despierto, eso me resta el "placer" de despertarte-dijo Severus-quiero que te alistes y bajes a desayunar a las 8:00 para que a las 8:30 comiences a ordenar

-Sí, señor-Harry estaba de muy mal humor sin embargo decidió no poner a prueba el de su profesor

-No has empezado el trabajo y ya pareces más educado. En unos cuanto días estarás irreconocible-Y diciendo esto Severus salió de la habitación con una sonrisa irónica

Severus bajó las escalera y fue a la cocina a decirle a los elfos que alistaran el desayuno, seguidamente, fue hasta la biblioteca. Severus adoraba su biblioteca, tenía de todo lo que a él le gustaba. Estaba ordenado por secciones que eran Artes Oscuras, Protección, Pociones, Hierbas, Dragones y serpientes y Literatura Clásica. Todo estaba muy ordenado así que cambió de posición unos libros, aunque no era necesario que hiciera eso, Harry Potter estaría ocupado bastante tiempo, tenía demasiados libros así que la lista le tomaría unos 4 días, más los tres días de arreglar libros viejos, estaba garantizada una semana de tranquilidad.

Algunos de sus libros eran algo peligrosos si estaban en las manos equivocadas, por eso fue que los escondió de Potter, sabía que el muchacho era muy curioso y si llegaba a ver ciertos libros no quería ni pensar en no que podía llegar a pasar. Si esos libros llegaban a manos de niños o jóvenes podrían corromperlos y convertirlos en otras personas, en monstruos, sí monstruos porque no eran humanos. Seres oscuros a los que no les importa nada ni sienten. "No quiero que a más personas les pase lo que me pasó a mí-pensó-un ser sin sentimientos que solo vive por el rencor que lo alimenta, porque no es sangre lo que corre por sus venas, sino odio, rencor, dolor, eso es la oscuridad verdadera" Era por eso que siempre había querido dictar la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts, quería decirles a todos aquellos jóvenes que no siguieran el camino de la oscuridad, aparentemente era el mejor, era tentador y se veía fácil, una excelente opción pensaban muchos. Pero al tiempo se hacía horrible, escabroso y lleno de dificultades espantosas. Algunos continuaban en el camino pues podían cerrar sus ojos y atravesar el camino, sin ver lo que pasaban, pero otros "como yo", abrían los ojos y veían el camino por el que estaban atravesando y se daban cuenta del error garrafal que habían cometido al recorrer ese camino. Se devolvían e intentaban entrar al otro camino, el camino de vuelta a vivir, pero no lo conseguían puesto que eran débiles. Finalmente estaban hasta el final de sus "vidas" en el lugar de la bifurcación de caminos sin recorrer ninguno, era una vida solitaria y triste, nunca se recuperaban por su error y se recriminaban por siempre, hasta la eternidad.

Severus sufría cada vez que pensaba todos los slytherins, "mis slytherins", que podrían tomar el camino erróneo. En sexto curso había varios como Draco, Gregory, Vincent y Theodore. Además de todos los demás que pudieran verse arrastrados. Le daba miedo, mucho miedo por ellos, que no veían su error.

Una lágrima cruzó el rostro de Severus, pensar en esos chicos, le hacía pensar en sí mismo cuando tenía su edad. Aunque había una clara diferencia entre ellos y él: los amigos "Ellos se tienen así mismos, yo estaba solo-y con mucha más amargura pensó-y todavía lo estoy" Severus lloró más aún, no había llorado desde hacía muchos años, hacía unos 16 años. "Desde que abrí los ojos"

**Flash Back**

_Estaban reunidos en una casa abandonada, formaban un círculo y justo en el centro estaba el Gran Señor Tenebroso, a todos les infundía respecto, cada uno de los mortifagos deseaba ser como él, muchos estaban ahí solo para poder conseguir aunque fuese solo un poco de su poder. Severus estaba ahí por venganza, sabía que había un grupo contrario al señor Tenebroso que estaba formado por Dumbledore y todos sus enemigos del colegio, estaba Potty y toda la pandilla. Los odiaba a todos por haber hecho su vida colegial una verdadera desgracia, fue un sacrificio el estar 7 años en Hogwarts sin amigos, ni un solo amigo. Ahora que estaba con el Lord Oscuro había encontrado a los suyos, todos tenían la misma pasión que él: Las Artes Oscuras._

_Terminaron de aparecerse los mortifagos que faltaban y se colocaron donde les correspondía. Y el Lord habló por fin_

_-Llegan tarde-dijo-a Lord Voldemort no le gusta esperar y no hay justificación que valga por haber llegado 7 minutos tarde. No crean que saldrán impunes. Crucio-Voldemort pronunció tres veces la maldición, por los tres mortifagos que llegaron tarde. _

_Los tres mortífagos se revolcaron en el suelo mientras gemían de dolor, cuando la maldición terminó cada uno fue a pedir disculpas a su amo y le besó el bajo de su túnica._

_Ya que estamos todos reunidos-continuó Voldemort-quiero anunciarles que por su buen desempeño, o al menos el desempeño de la mayoría hoy tienen un premio. Algunos de sus compañeros trajeron sangre sucias para torturar, hay uno para cada uno, pueden hacer lo que quieran con el suyo-hizo una pausa en la que los mortífagos rieron y celebraron el "premio" y seguidamente gritó-Malfoy, Avery, traigan a los sangre sucias._

_Dos encapuchados salieron del círculo y se fueron hacia más adentro de la casa. Severus pensaba que no le gustaba mucho la idea de torturar muggles y sangre sucias, después de todo, ellos no tenían la culpa de serlo, al menos no necesariamente tenía que matarlos él nunca los mataba, solo los torturaba un poco y luego los dejaba por ahí tirados, luego de borrarles la memoria, claro._

_A los cinco minutos de haberse ido los dos mortífagos, regresaron levitando niños. Los niños gritaban y lloraban que querían ir con su madre. También había unos magos y brujas de unos 19 o 20 años. Severus sintió un escalofrió que le recorría el cuerpo. "¿niños-pensó-porque matar niños, son inocentes, no le han hecho daño a nadie y oh por Dios" Un niño de unos 4 o 5 años se le había acercado llorando y le dijo:_

_-Señor, no me haga daño por favor. Déjeme ir ¡quiero ir con mi mamá-los mortífagos cercanos a Severus se rieron del niño y le gritaban a Severus que matara al chico rápido porque no soportaban a los maricones_

_Severus sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía en la cabeza, observó a su alrededor y lamentó haberlos hecho: el panorama era espantoso, los demás mortífagos estaban torturando a los niños de las formas más crueles posibles, algunos iban amputándoles poco a poco sus brazos y piernas, luego les aplicaban cruciatus hasta matarlos. Severus vio a los que hasta ahora había llamado amigos matando a los niños cruelmente y entonces vio algo que lo espantó aún más, si es que eso se podía: Habían dos chicos que Severus apenas si había visto pero no se había fijado quienes eran, y ahí lo descubrió. Era Jack Greens y Ashley Parker, ambos fueron compañeros suyos en Hogwarts, Jack estaba en Slytherin y Ashley en Ravenclaw, eran una de las parejas más sonadas de todo el colegio. Sabía que Jack era hijo de muggles, puesto que estaban en a misma habitación, pero era muy inteligente y Snape nunca había tenido nada en contra de ellos, al contrario, le caían bien. Ahora estaban ambos tirados en el suelo siendo torturados, los mortífagos parecían saber que eran pareja porque los tenían semidesnudos poniéndolos en posiciones grotescas. _

_Eso fue suficiente para Severus, tomó al chico que se le había acercado y estaba llorando a sus pies y se desapareció del lugar. Sabía que cuando había recompensa podían irse cuando lo desearan y si tenían que volver, Voldemort los llamaría de nuevo. Se apareció en el bosque cercano a su casa con el niño en brazos. Estaba muy alborotado por lo que decidió aturdirlo para que durmiera un rato, más tarde ya lo despertaría. _

_El niño era muy pequeño, tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran marrones. Estaba muy flaco, seguramente lo tenían sin comer. Severus se preguntó quien sería el niño. No podía creer que alguien fuera tan cruel y entonces pensó-"yo soy así" los demás mortífagos no parecían sentirse mal en lo más mínimo, es más adoraban matar muggles, Severus no era así, no quería serlo. Todos los demás eran unos monstruos sin sentimientos, entonces volvió a pensar "yo soy así, un monstruo sin sentimientos, yo soy parte de ese grupo, soy un maldito, no soy de ellos, pero tampoco soy de los del grupo de Dumbledore, no soy nadie, maldita sea" Y entonces lloró, lloró amargamente porque su vida no valía la pena, porque era un maldito, porque era un perdedor, alguien que no tenía nada, toda persona tenía una meta en si vida y un propósito. Incluso el mismo Voldemort tenía una meta, la meta de ser el mago más grande del mundo, pero él no, solo vivía por el rencor que lo alimentaba. Había jurado que se vengaría de Potter y los suyos porque habían hecho su vida una desgracia, pero en realidad no era así y él lo sabía. Quien había convertido su vida un martirio fue él mismo, no fue Potter quien lo metió al grupo con Voldemort, fue él mismo, era un idiota y nunca se perdonaría eso. Severus lloró aún más, lágrimas silenciosas recorrían su cara y no cesaban de caer. _

_Ahora no lloraba sólo por ser un monstruo sino también porque era un cobarde, un cobarde porque se metió en algo mucho más grande con él y no pudo continuar, pero debía continuar. No podía dimitir, el contrato con Voldemort se sella con sangre, si decidía irse, Voldemort lo mataría y era un cobarde porque le tenía pavor a la muerte, al sufrimiento. Aunque toda su vida fuera un sacrificio y un sufrimiento continuo._

_Entonces una idea afloró y alumbró como una luz en la oscuridad, una luz de esperanza, esperanza en la que Severus ya no creía. Él sabía cosas, muchas cosas acerca de los planes del señor tenebroso, una forma de enmendar su error era decirle al bando "bueno" acerca de Voldemort, sabía que estaría corriendo un riesgo, pues si decía que era un mortífago inmediatamente llamarían a un auror para que lo matara, pero si no lo hacía y se retiraba de ofrecerle sus servicios a Voldemort, también lo matarían, era lo mismo, igualmente moriría. Fue entonces cuando decidió que ya había cometido demasiados errores, si iba a morir, que valiera la pena y con una esperanza de hacer algo bueno por el mundo, tomó al niño, que en efecto había dejado en el suelo, y se desapareció._

_Apareció momentos después en un pueblo, cerca de una casa que todos creían embrujada, aunque Severus sabía que no lo estaba. Se saltó las tablas y entró por una ventana a la casa. Ahí se quitó la máscara de mortifago para descubrir un rostro pálido y sudoroso, estaba realmente muy asustado y no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, estaba decidido a seguir. También se quitó la capa que traía la capucha que le cubría el rostro, ahora estaba con una túnica normal. _

_Caminó por un túnel unos 30 minutos hasta llegar a las afueras de un árbol, el sauce boxeador. Ya estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, lo que debía hacer era buscar a Dumbledore para contarle todo. Miró el reloj, eran las 10:30 p.m. a esa hora los alumnos tenían que estar en sus sala comunes, así que no había peligro de que nadie lo viera, los profesores generalmente comenzaban las guardias hasta las 11:30 p.m. Caminó hasta el castillo y entró, ese viejo castillo le traía muchísimos recuerdos, algunos buenos pero la mayoría malos. Cruzó el vestíbulo y llegó hasta la entrada al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, evidentemente no sabía a contraseña, pero por las veces que había entrado por castigos sabía que las contraseñas siempre eran cosas de comer. Decidió probar_

_-Turrón de caramelo-dijo pero la gárgola no se abrió-eh ranas de choclate-la gárgola continuó sin moverse-helado mil sabores-Severus estaba empezando a desesperarse y a decir nombres de caramelos a lo loco, como a los cinco minutos ya más que harto dijo-ah no se, maldita gárgola ya he dicho todo lo que se me ha ocurrido decir que contenga azúcar._

_En ese momento la gárgola se movió y lo dejó pasar, seguramente la contraseña era azúcar. Severus entró y llegó a la puerta del despacho y antes de que pudiera tocar una voz desde adentro le indico que pasara. Severus entró y vio al director del colegio, al que había llamado "enemigo". Snape no sabía que decir, por o que fue una suerte que fuera el anciano quien empezara_

_-Te vi entrar a los terrenos, entraste por la casa de los gritos, ahora tengo medidas de seguridad rigurosas para controlar quien entra y sale de los terrenos-Severus no dijo nada, se sentía bastante incomodo-Veo que traes un niño, siéntate y cuéntame que te trae por aquí_

_Severus se sentó en la silla y con su varita conjuró un sofá sonde puso al niño, quien dormía plácidamente. El joven Snape respiró hondo y decidió que era el momento para hablar y condenarse._

_-Bueno, pues verá, vine aquí porque yo, bueno, estem-Severus estaba demasiado nervioso y eso se notaba en su voz, era algo muy poco usual en él que no que revelaba sus sentimientos a nadie-bueno, porque tengo que hacerle una confesión_

_-Así que una confesión-empezó Dumbledore-ya veo, supongo que si vienes a hacer una confesión y justamente a mí es porque quieres decirme que eres un mortífago ¿no es así?_

_¿Qué?-Severus nunca creyó que el anciano supiera justo lo que iba a decirle-¿cómo puede saberlo?_

_-Bueno, pues no se si sabes, pero yo tengo contactos, contactos que investigan a los que vemos sospechosos y controlamos sus movimientos. Teníamos sospechas de que eres un mortifago y ahora veo que es verdad. En fin-dijo Dumbledore- ¿a que viniste? ¿Es una especie de plan de Voldemort para matarme?_

_-No, claro que no-gritó Snape-No es ninguna clase de trampa de ningún tipo, vine aquí por mi propia cuenta. Vine porque ya no quiero estar en el bando del señor tenebroso, me di cuenta de que cometí un error ¡y no quiero estar más tiempo con esos monstruos!_

_-¿Monstruos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Hoy me di cuenta de que todos los mortífagos no son más que unos monstruos, unas ratas de caño-explicó Severus-Son personas sin sentimientos de ningún tipo. Hoy el señor tenebroso quiso premiar el buen desempeño en las misiones de la mayoría del grupo. Así que trajo a una buena cantidad de niños muggles para que fueran torturados e hiciéramos con ellos lo que quisiéramos_

_-Entonces, debo suponer, que este niño es el "tuyo" ¿no?_

_-Sí, señor-confirmó el joven-este niño fue quien me hizo ver el lugar en el que me encontraba y la gente que me rodeaba, me hizo entender que no quiero ser como ellos. Este niño se me acercó llorando pidiendo clemencia, pues a los otros chicos los estaban torturando de las formas más espantosas, los torturaban hasta matarlos._

_-Bien-dijo Dumbledore después de unos minutos de silencio-te creo, veo en tus ojos la verdad, también veo mucho arrepentimiento, no necesito nada más_

_-Gracias, señor-dijo Severus-pero ¿solo eso? ¿va a confiar en mi palabra y no va a hacerme alguna prueba para ver si digo la verdad o no?_

_-No, Snape, confío en tu palabra, confío en ti. Tampoco voy a presentar cargos contra ti, pues si estás realmente arrepentido y quieres cambiar de bando puedes serme útil ¿quieres ayudarme?_

_-Sí, claro, en lo que sea-dijo Severu, eso era lo que él quería, poder ayudar y así enmendar su error, si es que eso era posible_

_-Bien, Severus, quiero que seas mi espía. Recuerda que confío en ti, espero no equivocarme y que nunca me traiciones_

_-No señor-respondió Snape con convicción-Nunca lo traicionaré_

Fin Flash Back

A partir de ese día, había sido el espía de Dumbledore y se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo al poder decir que nunca había traicionado la confianza del viejo. Ahora era por segunda vez, el espía. Le asqueaba tener que estar con esos animales asesinos. Odiaba a Malfoy más que a ningún otro mortífago. Era el más cruel y despiadado de todos, por eso era uno de los más allegados a Voldemort. Severus sentía muchísimo miedo por los Slytherins de 6to año, porque ahí estaba el hijo de Malfoy, quien, como su padre, tenía el don de manipular a los demás con mucha facilidad.

Severus se secó las lágrimas que habían corrido por su cara a causa de los recuerdos. Odiaba llorar, porque solo los débiles lloraban, odiaba mostrar sus sentimientos, pero en esas horas de oscuridad solo cosas malas le llegaban a la mente. Y aún más si debía soportar a los mortífagos idiotas.

Miró el reloj, eran las 8:20. Ya casi era hora de poner a Potter a trabajar y él no había bajado a desayunar, pero eso no importaba, no tenía hambre y ya comería después.

Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la cocina. Entró y vio a Potter sentado a la mesa hablando con un elfo.

¿Ya terminaste de comer?-le preguntó aunque la respuesta era obvia pues, su plato estaba sucio y vacío

-Si, señor

-Entonces, en ese caso es hora de que empieces tu castigo

Harry se levantó y siguió a su profesor, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba la biblioteca. Subieron las escaleras y Severus abrió la puerta. Harry se quedó parado justo debajo del marco de la puerta y vio que sus miedos se habían hecho realidad: La biblioteca era enorme, sólo un poco más pequeña que la de Hogwarts. Severus miró la expresión del rostro del alumno y sonrió burlonamente, definitivamente pasaría una semana muy divertida.


	5. la biblioteca

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, no escribo esto con fines lucrativos. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling! _

**Capitulo V La Biblioteca**

-¡Potter ¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?, no sé tú pero yo no tengo tanto tiempo como para malgastarlo contigo-gruño Snape de muy mal humor

Harry entró despacio mirando los estantes y los libros, no estaban muy desordenados pero eran muchos. Aunque, miró mejor y notó que había un gran espejo, por eso se veían tantos libros, así que había la mitad de libros que se veían. Igualmente seguían siendo muchísimos.

-¿Qué debo hacer, señor?-preguntó Harry

-Eso, ya te lo había dicho. Pero igualmente debo darte unas cuantas explicaciones. Como podrás ver son seis estantes, que son las secciones en las que divido mi biblioteca. Son artes oscuras, protección, hierbas, dragones y serpientes, pociones y finalmente literatura. Son en total 400 libros de los cuales 150 hay que arreglar porque están muy viejos. Si trabajas rápidamente estarás aquí una semana

Harry hizo cara de fastidio, sabía que una semana no era mucho tiempo pero igualmente le hastiaba, al menos si tardaba una semana al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños y no tendría que trabajar, al menos eso era bueno aunque sabia que su cumpleaños no seria para nada algo especial.

-¿Y la lista, señor?-preguntó recordando que también Snape le había dicho algo de una lista de cada libro

-Ah sí, lo olvidaba, en aquella mesa de la esquina-dijo señalando una mesa pequeña con dos sillas-encontrarás suficiente pergamino, pluma y tinta de sobra, así que no tendrás excusas para no hacer nada. Trata con cuidado los libros, Potter o las pagarás.

Y diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta dejando a Harry solo.

Harry comenzó a caminar viendo los estantes llenos a rebosar de libros, vio que unos pocos estaban revueltos, se imaginó que seguramente Snape los habría puesto ahí para que se le complicara la tarea. Lo odiaba tanto.

Su mirada se posó en el estante de artes oscuras, sintió mucha curiosidad, Snape había sido un mortifago y por los comentarios de Lupin y de Sirius le encantaban las artes oscuras en el colegio, seguramente tenía toda clase de libros avanzados.

Caminó hasta allí y notó que el estante no estaba del todo lleno, lo que le hizo pensar que seguramente el adulto se imaginó que Harry querría ojear los libros y por eso quitó algunos. Harry suspiró, no se podía quedar haciendo nada, manos a la obra.

Fue a sentarse en la silla que estaba junto a la mesa pensando si era mejor arreglar los libros primero o hacer la lista, decidió que mejor hacia la lista y conforme veía los libros viejos los iba separando para arreglarlos todos de una vez.

Pensó que lo mejor sería hacerlo por estantes así que se acercó al estante que estaba más cerca, que resultó ser el de pociones. Tomó la mesa y la silla y las acercó al estante, así trabajaría más cómodo. Tomó primero cinco libros que vio casi cayéndose y los puso en la mesa, el primero tenía una tapa negro (como casi todos), parecía ser muy viejo, la tapa estaba mohosa y era muy grueso. Harry, lo abrió pues tenía que anotar los datos del libro. Se llamaba "Los 1000 venenos más letales", estaba escrito por un tal Jean-Baptiste Suskind y fue escrito en 1930. Harry lo hojeó un poco, se veía tenebroso, aparecían una serie de fotografías de personas muriendo a causa de beber estos venenos, a Harry se le heló la sangre con solo verlos, cerró inmediatamente el libro y decidió mejor solo abrir los libros en las primeras páginas para ver la información que necesitaba y ya. Una vez que escribió lo que necesitaba de ese libro, lo puso a un lado, ya luego los ordenaría, Snape no dijo nada de si debían de tener algún orden específico, pensó que seguramente no.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, cuando el mago adulto volvió a parecer en la biblioteca, entró sigilosamente y Harry no lo escuchó. Justamente en ese momento Harry se encontraba leyendo un libro de pociones que le pareció muy interesante: "Moste Potente Potions", y se encontraba en la página de la poción multijugos, murmuraba para si

-La poción multijugos, pensar que no nos sirvió de nada, aun no creo que Hermione se atreviera a robar esos ingredientes bajo la mismísima nariz de Snape jajajaja

-Lamento tener que interrumpir tus gratos recuerdos, Potter-dijo agriamente Snape-pero ya es hora del almuerzo

Harry se puso pálido y tembló un poco "¿cómo diablos hace este hombre para aparecerse tan de repente sin ser escuchado? Que maldita manía la suya de estar asustando así a la gente"

-Eh, si señor

Snape dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, Harry, evidentemente, lo siguió. Llegaron a la cocina y la comida ya estaba servida, los elfos parecían haberse esmerado más por alguna razón, "quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de haberles dicho que hoy debía ordenar la biblioteca, definitivamente Hermione no tiene nada de razón con todo el rollo de la PEDDO, a ellos verdaderamente SI les gusta trabajar"

Harry se sentó frente a Snape en la mesa, como ya lo había hecho antes y no cruzaron palabra en por lo menos 30 minutos que fue lo que ambos tardaron en comer. Harry terminó primero y no sabía si debía retirarse de una vez o esperar a que el adulto terminara, opto por quedarse y como forma de justificarlo se puso a platicar con el elfo que estaba más cerca. Este elfo le caía bien, porque según le dijo era familiar de Dobby, aunque no era tan extraño como su primo.

Una vez que Snape terminó, se levantó y le dijo a Harry que continuara con sus labores y que una vez que anocheciera podría retirarse a su habitación para posteriormente cenar.

Harry, entonces fue de nuevo a la biblioteca, en toda la mañana había hecho la lista de unos 40 libros, no iba muy rápido pero si se apuraba terminaría antes del tiempo estipulado. De esos 40, 6 eran viejos y ya los había arreglado. Le encantaría poder ver la cara de Snape cuado le dijera que ya había terminado, seguramente le pondría más trabajo, pero en fin.

El chico de oro continuó trabajando hasta como las 7 de la noche, evidentemente hacía ya bastante que había anochecido, pero estaba tan ocupado que no se percató de eso.

Cuando ya estuvo muy cansado, se fue a su habitación y se tiró a la cama. Rápidamente se quedó dormido

Pasaron otros 4 días en la misma monotonía del primero, nada importante aconteció hasta la llegada del 5to día trabajando.

Ya Harry iba muy adelantado en su trabajo y solo le faltaban unos cuantos libros de la sección de Artes Oscuras y toda la de Literatura, pero esta ultima era muy pequeña y podría terminar con ella ese mismo día, además eran apenas las 9 de la mañana. Le faltaban aproximadamente unos 10 libros la sección de Artes Oscuras y ninguno de ellos era necesario arreglarlo, mientras que en literatura habían 75 libros (ya los había contado)y era necesario arreglar tres. A Harry le impresionó muchísimo ver que todos los libros de literatura eran MUGGLES, habían algunos como el "Quijote de la Mancha", "Los poemas de Mio Cid" , libros de poemas de Pablo Neruda y de Rubén Darió. Harry no podía creer que a un tipo como Snape le gustara leer esos libros, y era seguro que los leía porque estaban muy usados aunque en perfectas condiciones.

Harry decidió terminar ese mismo día así que comenzó a hacer la lista de los libros que quedaban, y para su sorpresa se encontró con un libro que ya había ojeado una vez: "Hechizos y contrahechizos del profesor Vindictus Viridian"

Ese libro le había atraído poderosamente la atención la primera vez que lo vio en Diagon Alley cuando iba a entrar a Hogwarts, pero ahora muchos de esos hechizos los conocía, pero otros no, decidió que ese sería un libro que definitivamente tomaría de esa biblioteca y lo estudiaría a fondo.

Tomó los datos del libro y de los nueve restantes y decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, si se apuraba incluso podría tal vez terminar antes del almuerzo, era tan solo las 10 am y Snape siempre lo iba a buscar como a la 1 pm, tenía tres horas para anotar datos de 75 libros y arreglar tres, no era tanto.

Severus estaba en su habitación mientras tanto, pensaba en su conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore el día anterior, le había dicho que el niño estaba débil y que debía tratarlo bien porque podría desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Además le había dicho que estaba bien castigarlo pero que no veía para que ponerlo a hacer una lista de libros que ya Severus se sabía de memoria.

Ahora estaba en su habitación, tirado sobre su cama pensando, sabía cuanto dolía perder a un ser querido, a él también le pasó cuando tenía 15 años. No fue con un familiar, sino con un amigo, un amigo muggle de toda su infancia.

Severus aunque era sangre limpia, vivía en una zona de muggles para mayor seguridad, tenía algunos amigos muggles pero Martin era el más cercano. Cuando Severus estaba en tercer año en Hogwarts a su amigo Martin le atacó una enfermedad terrible: el cáncer. Severus estuvo muy afectado al saber de la enfermedad de su amigo y más todavía cuando para poder salvarle la vida tuvieron que amputarle un miembro. Al parecer con esto ya se detenía la enfermedad y el chico podría continuar con su vida normal pero no fue así, un año después el cáncer se hizo más grande, pero con unas cuantas operaciones se mejoró, sin embargo con el tiempo empeoró de nuevo y cuando Severus cursaba su quinto año, Martin murió.

La muerte de su amigo fue uno de los momentos más duros de la vida de Severus y uno del lo factores más importantes que formaron su carácter, el chico se alejó de todos. No podía entender porque le pasaban esas cosas a las mejores personas. ¿Por qué diablos una flor, que es lo más frágil, delicado y bello dura tan poco y la mala hierba, que ahoga las plantas hermosas nunca muere? Snape nunca pudo entender esto y seguía aún pasados los años recordando los buenos momentos con Martin, el chico que a pesar de sus problemas nunca dejó de luchar ni de sonreír.

Severus realmente entendía a Harry, y odiaba admitirlo. Para él Potter siempre había sido el chico más desagradable del mundo, sin embargo lo entendía y sentía pena por él, por cómo se sentía, porque era lo peor del mundo cuando se pierde a un ser querido. Pero también sentía mucha ira porque sabía que el chico lo culpaba de la muerte de Black. Él no tenía la culpa, no la tenía nadie, solo ese monstruo asqueroso de Voldemort, él era el único que tenía la culpa de todo lo malo que pasaba en el mundo mágico.

Severus sabía que todos iban a tratar al chico como su fuera de oro, pero alguien debería hacerlo poner los pies en la tierra y hacerle ver de que estaba en un momento critico, que esta bajo peligro de muerte y que no puede llorar durante toda su vida la muerte de Black. Probablemente ese papel le estaría quedando a él, el chico lo odiaría más, pero tal vez con el tiempo se daría cuenta de sus razones y se lo agradecería. Severus todo lo pensaba muchas veces antes de hacerlo, y no le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos si esto iba a traer buenas consecuencias al final, no le importaba su imagen ni su reputación, después de abandonar a Voldermot, ya nada de eso le interesaba.

Dumbledore también le había dicho que era muy necesario que Harry aprendiera Occlumancia y que si él podría darle las clases. Severus sabía que era muy necesario pero ¡odiaba tanto a ese chico!, igualmente, terminó aceptando. Durante el almuerzo debería comunicarle a Potter que continuarían las clases. Muchos de los recuerdos de Potter habían quedado gravados en la mente de Severus. Él creía que en su casa lo trataban como un príncipe, jamás imaginó que lo maltrataran tanto, realmente las apariencias engañan.

Eran apenas las 10: 30 de la mañana así que Severus decidió ir a dar un paseo por el bosque y pescar un rato. Se levantó y tomó la caña que estaba recostada a la pared y salió del cuarto. Al pasar por la cocina le dijo a los elfos que regresaría más tarde con pescado así que le dieran a Potter algo poco de comer porque el almuerzo sería más tarde.

Era un día espléndido, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, no había nubes y el cielo se veía tan azul. Snape iba caminando a buen paso entre los árboles escuchando todo su entorno, sabía que nada lo atacaría pues su bosque era pequeño y todos los animales le conocían. Severus amaba los animales, era una pasión poco conocida, por no decir nada conocida. Lo que no significaba que fuera un loco como ese gigante estúpido.

Severus caminó alrededor de 15 minutos hasta llegar a un claro donde se podía apreciar un hermoso lago, no muy grande. Al las orillas del pequeño lago había gran variedad de árboles frutales. Severus plantó esos árboles, casi todos eran de manzana, le encantaba recostarse contra un árbol mientras pescaba y comer una manzana al mismo tiempo, era algo muy relajante. Ahora no podía darse ese gusto muy a menudo puesto que la guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, sin embargo, tenía que pensar en ciertas cosas y nada mejor que un rato de pesca.

Se tiró contra un árbol y lanzó su caña. Decidió dormir un rato así que cerró los ojos. Sin embargo no podía dormir, le molestaba tener que hacerle caso a los mandatos de Dumbledore y lo que ese loco le había propuesto era inconcebible, sin embargo debía hacerlo. Cómo iba él, Severus Snape a ultrajar su casa de aquella manera? No, eso no era posible. A pesar de todos estos pensamientos, el profesor se durmió.

Ya era la 1 pm de la tarde y Harry ya había terminado de hacer la lista de los libros de la biblioteca y arreglar todos los libros. Estaba sentado en la silla con los ojos cerrados, estaba muy cansado pero el esfuerzo valió la pena, ya había terminado y los elfos le habían traído un "pequeño" refrigerio puesto que Snape había ido a pescar y traería pescado para el almuerzo.

Harry decidió que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en esa biblioteca así que fue a su habitación a dormir un rato. Se tiró sobre la cama y pudo ver de frente la pequeña biblioteca con sus libros del colegio. Ya casi había terminado de repasar todos los textos, había hecho resúmenes de cada materia. Harry realmente quería llegar a ser un auror y para eso debía aplicarse. Sin embargo en ese momento no tenía ganas de ponerse a estudiar, después de tanto tiempo arreglando una biblioteca no quería ni ver un solo libro más por un buen tiempo. Inconscientemente pensó en Hermione, si ella estuviera viviendo en esa casa, probablemente se habría vuelto loca al tener la oportunidad de leer tantos libros. Le dolió muchísimo este pensamiento, cada vez que pensaba en sus amigos sentí una punzada en su corazón, pronto ya no les volvería a hablar. Harry cerró fuertemente sus ojos y decidió no pensar en eso, no pensar en nada. Trató de cerrar su mente completamente, ya tenía un buen tiempo haciéndolo cada noche por lo que cada vez lograba vaciar su mente con mayor facilidad. Pero quedaba tan exhausto que terminaba quedándose dormido y aquella ocasión, no fue la excepción.

Severus logró pescar dos pescados muy grandes por lo que decidió volver a casa. Como se había dormido no había tenido posibilidad de pensar en las tantas cosas que necesitaba meditar, como su actuación como espía en ese momento. Se sentía tan importante en se momento, sabía que su posición era fundamental y que de sus actos pendían las vidas de muchas personas y las demás funciones de la orden. Esto en vez de estresarlo lo mantenía vivo, sabía que mil años de buenas acciones nunca enmendarían todas aquellas vidas que se perdieron y él pudo haber detenido, "si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte ante la tentación" pensaba Severus constantemente, pero el hubiera no existe. Severus sabía que debía dar lo mejor de sí en esta guerra y también sabía que el plan de doble espía no duraría para siempre y que en algún momento Voldemort se enteraría de su engaño. Severus no le temía a este momento, el tenía presente que muy probablemente él no sobreviviría a esta guerra y que moriría luchando, si "moriré defendiendo una causa que realmente vale la pena" Snape era de fuertes convicciones y cuando estaba seguro de algo, no había nada ni nadie que lo detuviera.

Decidido, Severus caminó a través del pequeño bosque dirigiéndose hacia la casa, eran ya las 3:30 de la tarde y se moría de hambre.

Una vez dentro de la casa dejó los pescados en la cocina y fue a la biblioteca a buscar a Potter y miró que él no se encontraba allí, revisó todo superficialmente y notó que ya todos los libros estaban arreglados y que la lista estaba completa sobre la mesa. "Parece que Potter se adelantó con el trabajo" pensó. Entonces fue a la habitación de adolescente y lo encontró dormido sobre su cama. Con una suave sacudida sobre su hombro lo despertó

-Potter! Hora de comer

Inmediatamente bajó a la cocina, seguido de Harry. El pescado cocinado por los elfos quedó increíblemente bueno. Disfrutaron del almuerzo tardío en silencio, y al final de la comida, fue Snape quién habló:

-Bueno, Potter, como mandato del director debo de ayudarte a que aprender Oclummancia, espero que esta vez sea diferente al año pasado, es importante que aprendas a bloquear tu mente o tus enemigos sabrán que hechizos les enviarás en un duelo

-Si señor- Harry realmente se sintió aliviado de saber que tendría una guía, aunque no lo complacía del toque que fuese precisamente Snape quien le diera las clases

-Empezaremos el 1° de agosto después de la cena, cada día después de la cena recibirás la clase ¿entendido?

-Si señor

-Vi que terminaste con tu trabajo de la biblioteca así que tendrás dos días libres para hacer lo que quieras, incluso volar un rato

Harry asintió con la cabeza y subió a su habitación, le sorprendía ese gesto de Snape de darle esos días de descanso. No era propio de él. Tal vez se trataba de una orden de Dumbledore.

Una vez en su habitación decidió leer un rato más pero alrededor de las 7 de la noche ya tenía tanto sueño que cayó rendido en la cama y rápidamente se durmió.


	6. cumpleaños

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, no escribo esto con fines lucrativos. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling! _

**Capítulo VI Cumpleaños**

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente y decidió que después del desayuno iría volar un rato. Y así lo hizo, le pidió a Snape la autorización y este, después de un gran discurso acerca de la necesidad de volar bajo y de tener cuidado con la casa, le dejó ir. Harry fue por su saeta de fuego salió al jardín. El día era hermoso, el cielo era tan celeste y el sol daba su luz y calor, ni una sola nube se vislumbraba en el horizonte. Todo daba a entender que se encontraba en una preciosa mañana 30 de julio.

Harry despegó en su escoba voladora y sintió como el viento golpeaba en su cara suavemente como una dulce caricia y mecía su cabello azabache. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no volaba que Harry sentía cada sensación como nueva, la sensación de vértigo que acompañaba cada vuelo en picada, su jugada favorita. Bajaba a toda velocidad y a tan solo 50 centímetros de suelo remontaba el vuelo hacia arriba y sus pies rozaban el suelo suavemente. De verdad estaba pasando un buen rato. Snape le había dicho que no podía sobrepasar los 20 metros de altura pues los muggles podrían verlo. Así que subió esa altura y se dedicó a observar el paisaje. Lograba divisar el bosque del que Snape había hablado, no era muy grande, sin embargo desde arriba se veía espléndido. La luz del sol daba a las copas de los árboles un brillo dorado casi sobrenatural. Muy a lo lejos se lograban divisar unas cuantas montañas y un poco más allá de los linderos del bosque podía verse algunas casas de aspecto agradable. Tal parece que se trataba de una región de la alta sociedad muggle.

Al cabo de un par de horas, pues a Harry el tiempo en la escoba se le pasaba volando, decidió darse un baño y luego almorzar. Durante la tarde se dedicó a estudiar lo que le faltaba de pociones que no era mucho y se retiró a descansar. Días como aquel eran los que le esperaban durante todo el mes que le quedaba. Al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños por lo que seguramente recibiría tarjetas de sus amigos, eso lo alegró. "Mis últimas tarjetas de cumpleaños de Ron y Hermione" pensó un poco triste.

Snape se pasó todo el día en su despacho, estaba tan enojado con Dumbledore, todavía no podía creer que tuviera que hacerle caso a cada uno de sus mandatos sin poder replicar. Había aceptado y ahora se encontraba en su oficina preparando pociones arduamente para poder calmarse un poco y olvidarse aunque sea por un rato de sus demonios interiores. Necesitaba tranquilizarse para que la impresión del día siguiente no lo matara ni terminara matando gente, bueno no era tan radical, pero Severus realmente sentía que justamente era eso lo que iba a pasar.

En fin, respiró hondo y continuó con su trabajo. Aún tenía mucho que hacer antes de volver a Hogwarts, siempre tenía una lista de todas las pociones que debía hacer durante el verano en su casa y las que hacía en el colegio antes de comenzar las clases. Aún le faltaba muchísimo por hacer, así que sin perder su tiempo continuó trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche cuando cansado decidió ir a dormir, definitivamente el día siguiente sería muy movido.

Harry despertó con la extraña sensación de estar siendo observado. Y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto, una chica con cabello color naranja y ojos celestes le miraba fijamente

-¡Tonks!-dijo Harry alegre-¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, si te molesta mi presencia me puedo ir-dijo haciéndose la ofendida

-No, claro que no, solo me sorprende verte aquí

-Dije, que vendría a verte de vez en cuando y hoy es tu cumpleaños así que decidí venir para que no te quedaras tan solo. Además hace un día muy bonito, sería bueno dar un paseo por el bosque ¿te parece?

-Claro, me encantaría. Realmente esperaba que vinieras un día de estos para dar el paseo, definitivamente no me gustaría ir con Snape

-Bueno, en realidad no conozco bien el bosque y podría perderme, iremos los tres

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, lo menos que quería en ese momento era que su estúpido profesor de pociones lo llevara a dar un paseo por el bosque. Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, él iba a hablar con Tonks y Snape sería solamente el guía probablemente se sentiría incómodo, este pensamiento lo reconfortó un poco así que sonrió, como aceptando definitivamente la invitación de Tonks.

-En ese caso ve a ducharte y luego tomaremos el desayuno en el lago-y diciendo esto, la joven salió de la habitación

Harry miró hacia la ventana, justo en ese momento entró Hedwing, pero sin ninguna carta ni tarjeta de felicitación por cumplir sus 16 años. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco deprimido, aunque lo pensó mejor y decidió que sus amigos probablemente estarían ocupados haciendo algo importante y por eso no le habían escrito, pero seguramente por la noche llegaría otra lechuza llevándole sus tarjetas.

Como a las 11 de la mañana ya Harry se encontraba en el jardín de la casa con Tonks y con Snape. Harry iba con un bañador negro, una camisa azul oscuro y unas sandalias, también llevaba una pequeña mochila donde llevaba una toalla, y otra camisa por cualquier inconveniente. Ah, y claro, llevaba su varita a mano, sería muy imprudente de su parte no andar bien armado en aquellos tiempos de oscuridad.

Tonks, por su parte llevaba una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón azul. No es necesario mencionar como iba Snape, él nunca variaba su vestuario: una toga negra larga. Harry frecuentemente pensaba como demonios hacía para respirar en esos días de calor.

Iban caminando por el bosque a un buen ritmo, aunque Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que caminaban en círculos, aunque eso no tenía sentido, Snape debía conocer perfectamente su bosque ¿o no? Tonks y él iban conversando de temas triviales, Snape permanecía silencioso y tenía una cara de querer matar gente. Al cabo de un rato Tonks se adelantó un poco porque según ella había visto un animal de largo y quería acercarse para verlo mejor. Rápidamente Toks ya no era visible entre los árboles. Se hizo un silencio incómodo pues tanto Harry como Severus no tenían ganas de hablar con el otro. Siguieron caminando y al cabo como de tres minutos se escuchó un grito agudo

-¡Tonks!-Harry se asustó muchísimo e intentó correr hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el grito, mas Snape se lo impidió

-No conoces el bosque, Potter, puedes perderte-dijo obviamente fastidiado-No quiero después tener que ir a buscar a dos inútiles, quédate aquí y yo iré a ver que le ocurrió a esa auror tonta

Snape salió corriendo pero Harry no pensaba quedarse ahí parado sabiendo que a Tonks le pudo haber pasado algo. Ella era su amiga y además era familiar de su difunto padrino. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde había visto desaparecer a Snape, corrió durante como dos minutos, cuando llegó a un claro donde había un lago y...

-¡SORPRESA!

Ahí estaban muchas personas: La Sra. Weasley, el Sr, Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Hermione, Tonks (sana y salva), Dumbledore, Ojoloco, Kingsley, Remus y muy apartado, Snape, con su cara de amargado de nuevo.

Todos se acercaron a saludarle y darle su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Felicidades Harry-dijo Ron dándole un pequeño paquete color verde- buen susto te has llevado compañero ¿verdad? Jajaja

-Si, uno bien grande

-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione dándole un fuerte abrazo- feliz cumpleaños, no sabes cuanto nos alegra saber que te encuentras bien.

-Gracias, estoy bien

Así todos fueron pasando a saludar al joven Potter que se sentía tan feliz como nunca. Una vez que ya todo el mundo le había dado su regalo, observó como de pronto todo el claro se encontraba lleno de mesas llenas de comida y sillas. Ya los gemelos se encontraban bañándose en el lago. Harry agradeció internamente el poder tener esa fiesta de cumpleaños, que más bien para él era la fiesta de despedida, en esa fiesta les diría a sus amigos adiós, aunque ellos no lo supieran. Les sonrió y se fue con sus dos mejores amigos a sentarse bajo un árbol a conversar

-¿Cómo ha estado su verano?- Les preguntó Harry

-Bueno, como ya sabes hemos estado en Grimauld Place-comenzó Ron-Cuando salimos de Hogwarts fuimos a la madriguera solamente por unos cuantos días, apenas para aparentar que nos quedaríamos allí. Luego nos trasladamos a la casa donde estaba Remus.

-Yo también fui a mi casa por unos días-explicó Hermione-les dije a mis padres todo lo que había sucedido y la necesidad de irme tan pronto, ellos no lo entienden bien, pues sabes que no entienden la magia pero saben que yo se lo que hago y confían en mí. Llegué dos días después que los Weasleys y desde ese momento hemos estado limpiando la casa. Creo que ya no tiene bichos raros.

-Y ¿De quién fue la idea de la fiesta?-preguntó Harry curioso

-De Dumbledore, dicen que le costó un mundo convencer a Snape de poder hacer la fiesta acá.

-No lo dudo jajaja, me alegra mucho verlos, chicos-sonrió Harry

-A nosotros también, Harry-dijo Hermione

-Bueno, ya basta de cursilerías, vamos a comer, me muero de hambre-apunto el joven Weasley

Los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba Ginny hablando con Tonks. Había de todo tipo de comida sobre la mesa y todos comían y charlaban. Se sentía en el aire la buena vibra de la alegría, las conversaciones se confundían y el viento levaba retazos de ellas a lugares lejanos. Harry sonreía a todos y olvidó aunque fuese por unas cuantas horas que pronto muchas de las personas que estaban en aquel momento rodeándole le odiarían y probablemente le retirarían la palabra. Después de comer un poco, los chicos decidieron darse un baño en el lago. Harry y Ron se quitaron la camisa y se lanzaron al agua que estaba muy fría, Hermione, por su parte fue a cambiarse al pequeño vestidor que la Sra. Weasley había conjurado. Al rato salió con un bikini rosa y Ginny con uno de color verde claro. Al verla, Harry se sintió enrojecer así que desvió la mirada, no podía gustarle aquella pelirroja, al cambiarse de casa ella lo odiaría y el sufriría mas, no, definitivamente no.

Todos se metieron y estuvieron jugando un gran rato todos aquellos juegos infantiles que ya hacía mucho no jugaban. La estaban pasando en grande, todos los adultos estaban alrededor del lago viendo a los chicos y reían de sus tonterías y de sus propias conversaciones. Aunque fuera por un día todos la estaban pasando fenomenal, olvidando los problemas que tenían. Todos excepto uno, Severus Snape estaba sentado bajo la sombra del árbol más alejado que pudo encontrar, aunque estaba dentro del claro. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ya no soportaba las risas de todos aquellos mocosos revoltosos ¿qué no tenían nada mejor que hacer? Es lo que se preguntaba constantemente, pues él realmente tenía muchas obligaciones que cumplir. Esperaba con ansias el fin de la maldita celebración del cumpleaños de Potter. ¡Solo estaba cumpliendo 16 años! No era algo tan importante. El señor oscuro había vuelto, eso era algo de preocuparse y todos estaban perdiendo el tiempo en estas simplicidades. Se aceptaría una fiesta si ya Voldemort hubiese sido derrotado pero no, era solo porque san Potter cumplía años!

Dumbledore, desde lo lejos miraba a Severus. Sus expresiones faciales eran todo un poema. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Severus, deberías relajarte un poco. Ve y disfruta de la fiesta, ¿sabías que reír alarga la vida? Creo que es una actividad que deberías practicar un poco más

Severus solo lo miró duramente e hizo un sonido extraño.

-Se que te molesta que haya una fiesta cuando hay tanto de que preocuparse. Yo también tengo mucho que hacer, pero a veces se necesita un alto en el camino. Además, Severus, tu no sabes lo que está viviendo Harry en este momento-Snape hizo un gesto de inconformidad-no se trata solamente de la muerte de su padrino, está pasando una prueba muy dura en este momento y debo decirte que muy pronto el tendrá que pensar cosas parecidas a las tuyas. Ustedes dos se parecen mucho y no se dan cuenta de eso

Después de esto, Dumbledore se fue con los demás dejando a Severus enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos.

Al cabo de unas horas la Sra. Weasley sacó un pastel enorme de chocolate, que tenía escrito en letras de color verde "Felices 16, Harry". Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa donde estaba el pastel (incluso Snape, Dumbledore lo obligó) Cantaron cumpleaños y le metieron la cabeza a Harry en el pastel, la señora Weasley se enojó un poco, alegando que le había costado trabajo cocinar el pastel para que desperdiciaran una parte con aquellas tonterías, pero al ver a Harry-a pesar de tener la cara tan llena de pastel-sonriente y muy feliz la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Después de lavarse la cara, Harry y sus amigos tomaron un trozo de pastel y fueron a sentarse bajo un árbol. El día ya casi se acababa, la vista era hermosa tenían un lago al frente y mas allá de él una gran cantidad de árboles y entre sus hojas podía verse un atardecer, Harry nunca había visto un fenómeno tan maravilloso. Los tres permanecían en silencio, la simple compañía era más que suficiente. Harry sonrió pensando en el día que había vivido, había sido excelente. Ya pronto todos tendrían que partir pues se hacía tarde y había deberes que cumplir.

-¿Sabe alguno cuando darán los resultados de los TIMO?-preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio

-Ya deja de preocuparte tanto, no has dejado de preguntar eso durante TODO el verano-respondió Ron molesto

-No te lo preguntaba a ti, Ronald

-¿Ah si? Creí que le preguntabas a los dos

-Lo dije en plural para que no sintieras ofendido, como te ofendes por cualquier cosa

Ante eso Ron se quedó callado, Harry sonrió, casi habían olvidado lo mucho que peleaban esos dos

-Ya basta de pelear. ¿Por qué diablos no admiten que se gustan y ya?

-¿QUÉ?-esta vez fueron Ron y Hermione los que protestaron

-Nada, nada, algún día se darán cuenta.

Se quedaron un rato más en silencio hasta que la Sra. Weasley anunció que ya era hora de irse pues debían tomar un traslador que estaba previsto que funcionara en 10 minutos. Con unos cuantos movimientos de varita, Dumbeldore recogió todo y el claro quedó como si nadie hubiese estado allí. Todos fueron pasando a despedirse de Harry y desearle de nuevo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Al final solamente quedaban Ron y Hermione. Estos ya no estaban enojados entre si, fue tal la conmoción al escuchar a Harry decir que debían admitir que se gustaban que el problema había quedado en el olvido.

-Bien, ya nos tenemos que ir, cuídate Harry

-Ustedes también, no se olviden de mí ¿si?

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? Claro que no nos olvidaremos de ti, es poco probable que eso suceda si nos veremos en un mes, cuando comience el curso de nuevo.

-Si si, claro-dijo Potter un poco nervioso

-¡Ron, Hermione! Apúrense que ya nos tenemos que ir-gritó el Sr. Weasley

En un impulso, Harry abrazó a sus dos mejores amigos y les dijo que pasara lo que pasara no los olvidaría y que por nada del mundo lo odiaran.

Ron y Hermione creyeron que seguramente el encierro con Snape lo estaría afectando. Así que sin decir nada ambos corrieron con los demás y como un minuto después todos desaparecieron. Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por el rostro del joven Potter, pero la secó rápidamente. Lo que Harry no sabía es que TODA escena con sus amigos había sido campada por dos pares de ojos, unos negros y otros celestes.


	7. timos, llamado y occlumancia

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, no escribo esto con fines lucrativos. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling! _

**Capitulo 7: Timos, llamado y occlumancia**

El regreso a la casa después de la fiesta, fue un tanto incómodo. Snape encogió todos los regalos de Harry y éste los metió dentro de su mochila. Ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto por el bosque y Harry notó que Snape le miraba de vez en cuando. Una vez que llegaron a la casa, Snape agrandó los regalos de Harry y el chico tuvo que hacer dos viajes para llevarlos todos hasta su habitación.

Cuando estaba en su cuarto se dedicó a abrir los regalos. El de Hermione estaba envuelto en un papel celeste y resultó ser una cámara mágica. Harry pensó que lo mejor sería no sacarla muy a menudo, pues si no parecería un Creevey. Ron, por su parte le había regalado una bufanda de los Chuddley Cannons, que evidentemente, era de color naranja. Harry nunca había visto a ese equipo jugar sin embargo, por Ron, era el equipo al que apoyaba. Los Sres. Weasley le regalaron una caja grande de dulces de Honeydukes. Los gemelos le regalaron un surtido de artículos de broma de su propia invención. Tonks le regaló un pequeño reflector de enemigos, en ese momento solo se lograban ver sombras. Lupin, por su parte le regaló una hermosa capa, Harry pensó en lo irónico que era que Remus le diera una capa cuando él tiene todas sus túnicas en muy mal estado. Kingsley le regaló un juego de ajedrez mágico de madera, era muy bonito. Dumbledore, le dio un paquete de calcetines nuevos, Harry sonrió ante esto, pensando en la vez que estuvo con el director ante el espejo de Oesed. Moody, le regaló un baúl nuevo, era de siete compartimientos. Esto le resultaría sumamente útil, pues su baúl ya estaba muy viejo y resultaba pequeño para todas las cosas que debía tener adentro.

Harry creyó que ya esos eran todos los regalos hasta que vio una pequeña caja de color verde muy oscuro. La tomó y la abrió, se trataba de una cadena muy bonita, con un dije muy extraño, era como una cruz con una serpiente enroscada. Había una nota pegada a la pequeña caja

_Harry:_

_Esta es una cadena que siempre debes de llevar puesta pues trae buena suerte. Es sumamente poderosa y te protegerá de cualquier cosa. Te brindará una luz en la oscuridad, cuando todas las otras luces se hayan apagado. Cuídala bien._

_Ginny_

Así que la cadena era de Ginny. Se la puso inmediatamente y realmente sintió como una fuerza regeneradora lo invadía y se sintió protegido, como si nada lo fuera a lastimar. Decidió que nunca se lo quitaría.

Poco tiempo después entro por su ventana una lechuza negra con un paquete y una carta.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien. Supe que ibas a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños, es una lástima que no pudiera asistir. Me encuentro en Francia con Olympe. La estamos pasando genial. Ya que no pude estar en tu cumpleaños, te envío este pequeño regalo esperando que te guste. Olympe te manda saludos. Sé buen chico y no hagas enojar a Snape, ya sabes como se pone. Cuídate mucho, Harry._

_Hagrid_

_PS: ¿Ya te han dado los timos? Se que quieres convertirte en auror pero eso es muy peligroso. ¿Qué tal ser un medimago? No quiero que te pase nada_

Harry pensó que Hagrid exageraba un poco y abrió el regalo, era una miniatura de un edificio. Harry lo abrió y aparecieron unas letras que decían: "Bienvenido al museo de Louvre". Una nota de Hagrid apareció diciendo que era una réplica exacta del museo y que lo mágico era que al ver una pintura se podía ver como el artista había hecho el cuadro. Harry notó que la famosa monalisa empezaba con un boceto perfecto de Leonardo Da Vinci. "Entonces los muggles tenían razón, se trata de un autorretrato-pensó Harry-Tengo que decírselo a Hermione"

Cansado ya, por un día tan agotador, Potter se quedó dormido sobre su cama, con muchos regalos a su alrededor.

Severus, mientras tanto se encontraba en su oficina en el piso de abajo, No lograba concentrarse, aquella vez, Dumbledore había ido demasiado lejos. Lo había obligado a participar de una farsa para que Potter se quedara atrás y cuando llegara al claro todos pudieran gritarle "sorpresa". Se había sentido tan estúpido corriendo apresuradamente para "salvar" a la tonta auror. Era tan ilógico, pero ahí estaba, Severus Snape jugando a ser la mascota de Dumbledore. Pero ¡Que le pasaba a ese viejo loco! Intentaba alejarse lo más posible para no ser molestado y llegaba Albus a decirle que debía de participar de la fiesta y que la risa alarga la vida. Además lo obligó a acercarse a la mesa a cantar cumpleaños. Claro que él ni abrió la boca y en cuanto todos comenzaron a aplaudir fue a sentarse de nuevo bajo la sombra del árbol.

La escena que después había presenciado lo había dejado pensando. Había vigilado al trío de oro por si se les ocurría hacer alguna tontería. Pero no lo hicieron. Cuando el chico Weasley y la sabelotodo Granger ya debían irse y se estaban despidiendo, Potter los había abrazado muy fuerte y les había dicho algo, por la cara que hicieron ambos chicos, aquello no era normal y cuando por fin todos se fueron, Potter se había secado una lágrima de sus ojos. Eso era muy extraño, nadie llora al despedirse de sus amigos cuando los va a ver dentro de un mes y además de seguro se enviarán lechuzas con regularidad. Severus recordó las palabras de Dumbledore diciéndole que Potter estaba pasando un momento muy difícil y que eso no era solamente por la muerte de su padrino sino por algo más. Además dijo que ambos se parecían, aunque él no encontraba ninguna similitud. Potter era Gryffindor y él un Slytherin. Severus era callado y reservado y Potter no paraba de hablar pues tenía mucho amigos y admiradores. Severus era bueno en pociones y Potter era un fracaso total. Snape era como una sombra más y Potter era la luz en la oscuridad, o al menos es como lo veía la gente. Potter era un maleducado y desobediente, Severus nunca tuvo la posibilidad de ser así. Finalmente, Potter era feliz. Todos estos eran los pensamientos de Severus, algunos acertados, otros no tanto, aunque eso, él no lo sabía, aún.

"¿Y que diablos significa eso de que pronto va a sentir lo mismo que yo?, ese maldito Potter no sabe nada de la vida y eso no tiene nada que ver con sus edad, pues mucho de mis niños en Slytherin han sido maltratados por la vida. Realmente a la casa de la serpiente van los niños ambiciosos y astutos, si, pero porque la vida los ha obligado a ser así, la vida los ha forzado a madurar antes de tiempo y conocer las desgracias que trae el vivir. Cuando deberían reír todo el tiempo y dejarle las preocupaciones a los mayores. ¡Maldito Potter, porque lo has tenido todo en la vida!"

Y con estos pensamientos, Severus continuó con su trabajo. Sin saber lo equivocado que estaba y que dentro de más o menos un mes, lo sabría.

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó y acomodó todos sus regalos y limpió un poco su habitación. Aquel día ya debía tener clases de Occlumancia de nuevo. Pensó que tal vez debería disculparse con Snape por haber visto su pensadero el año pasado. Pero probablemente el profesor de pociones reaccionaría de una forma un tanto violenta. Harry ya había terminado todos sus deberes escolares, por lo que ya no debía hacer nada más. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que llegaran los resultados de los TIMOS que probablemente llegarían en esa semana.

Una vez que todo estuvo acomodado, decidió bajar a desayunar. En la cocina estaba Snape, quien se encontraba leyendo el periódico. Cuando entro Harry, esté ni siquiera levanto la vista, sin embargo cuando Harry dijo bueno días, contestó de igual forma. A Harry le pareció que estaba un poco preocupado.

El joven Potter se sentó a la mesa y los elfos le sirvieron de todo. Estaba en la mitad de sus desayuno, cuando una lechuza parda llegó hasta él con una carta que parecía oficial, y claro que lo era, se trataba de la carta de Hogwarts con los resultados de sus TIMOS, sus manos temblaban cuando abrió el sobre y apareció en el la carta, con mucho nerviosismo la abrió y comenzó a leer:

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Por medio de la presente se le entregan los resultados de sus exámenes presentados el curso anterior. Anexo a los resultados, viene la lista de los libros necesarios para todas las materias, usted escogerá las materias en las que seguirá, por lo que serán esos libros los que necesitará._

_Cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

_Resultados de los TIMO:_

_Encantamientos: E_

_Transformaciones: S_

_Historia de la magia: D_

_Adivinación: D_

_Astronomía: A_

_Herbología: E_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: S_

_Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: E (tuvo 120 sobre 100)_

_Pociones: E (110 sobre 100 en el examen escrito, 90 en el práctico)_

Harry soltó una carcajada mientras miraba sus notas. ¡Había obtenido un Extraordinario en pociones, podría ser un auror! Sin poder creerlo, leyó una y otra vez los resultados. De repente sintió como que lo observaban, había olvidado completamente que se encontraba con su profesor de pociones. Sintiéndose enrojecer, se quedo más tranquilo y siguió su desayuno

-¿Porque tanta alegría, Potter? ¿Tuviste en todo un extraordinario?-preguntó irónicamente Snape, quien había dejado el periódico a un lado

-Tengo la posibilidad de ser un auror, señor-dijo Harry muy contento-Obtuve un extraordinario en pociones

Severus sintió como se ponía pálido, cuando vio la nota que Potter le extendía, era verdad, ¡tendría que soportarlo dos años más! Creía que ya se había deshecho de él, pero no, se equivocaba

-Fue suerte, Potter. Tuviste mayor nota en el examen escrito que en el práctico, lástima que en mi clase necesitas hacer bien las pociones-dijo Severus mordazmente tratando de recuperar la compostura

-Lo haré, señor-Harry estaba tan feliz, que sentía que nada lo podría bajar de esa nube, ni siquiera las palabras de Snape

Y diciendo esto salió de la cocina hacia la biblioteca, tomó un libro de encantamientos que le había parecido interesante y bajó al jardín donde se sentó bajo un árbol.

Harry no cabía de la felicidad, podría ser un auror. Le gustaría saber si Ron y Hermione habrían obtenido las notas que necesitaban. Ron, al igual que él quería convertirse en auror, y Hermione realmente no sabía lo que quería tampoco, había dicho que algo interesante e importante.

Faltaba un mes para que comenzaran las clases y Harry no se sentía del todo preparado para afrontar el reto que le había impuesto Dumbledore. Se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a llorar, sin embargo al terminar la fiesta una lágrima había brotado de sus ojos. Se sintió mal de ser tan débil, necesitaba ser fuerte en el próximo curso, pues en Slytherin las cosas eran diferentes, ya no tendría amigos, solo poco confiables niños mortifagos. Harry ya había penado mucho en lo que iba hacer, pero todavía no llegaba a una verdadera conclusión. Sabía que sería muy difícil, pues debía hacerse amigo de los chicos para poder sacar información importante. Aunque pensándolo de otra forma, tal vez podría utilizar su capa invisible y así estar presente en las conversaciones de los chicos y no tendría que relacionarse con ellos. Pero no, pensándolo bien, esa no era una buena idea, además, iba a necesitar personas que lo acompañaran durante el año. ¿Con quién se iba a sentar durante las clases? ¿Con quien iba a conversar? ¿A quien le contaría sus problemas? ¿Y cuando tuviera miedo? Definitivamente necesitaba a alguien, sí, pero el problema era ¿quién? Y otra cosa lo mortificaba ¿cómo debía actuar? Él no era un Slytherin y no se había fijado mucho en como actuaban, en realidad todos eran diferentes, aunque seguramente deberían de tener algo en común. Dumbledore le había dicho que la estadía con Snape le serviría para aprender a ser una serpiente. ¿Pero eso significaba que debía de andar insultando a todos los que se encontrara? ¿Lanzando maldiciones a todos y no hablar con nadie a menos que sea demasiado necesario? Aunque Draco Malfoy era algo completamente distinto, él siempre estaba hablando de su riqueza, de lo bueno que es al Quidditch, e insultando a todos los Gryffindors. Además siempre respondía fríamente a todo, era cortante y mordaz.

Ambos coincidían en insultar a la gente, básicamente. Tal vez los Slytherins tenían tan mala autoestima que necesitan de resaltar los defectos de los demás para sentirse superiores. Tal vez esa era la respuesta. En cuanto a todas sus demás preguntas, solo el tiempo le diría que hacer.

Ya era hora de las clases de Occlumancia y Severus se encontraba en la sala de estar de su casa. Esperaba a Potter, no tenía ganas de volver a intentar enseñarle a ese niño, era un caso perdido, no se esforzaba ni siquiera un poco. Era tan molesto ver a un chico con tanta capacidad como Potter que no quería hacer nada, era inteligente, se le podía ver en los ojos. Evidentemente sería inteligente, sus padres lo eran, incluso Potter padre, a pesar de ser un idiota al que le gustaba pavonearse todo el tiempo, tenía una gran mente, era un chico listo. Y su hijo no era la excepción, pero a diferencia de su padre, no lo demostraba.

En clases de Occlumancia no se vio en ningún momento ni tan solo un pequeño avance, podía entrar a la mente del chico con gran facilidad. La única vez que hizo algo fue cuando pudo entrar en la mente del profesor de pociones y vio un par de recuerdos, como cuando era niño y su padre le gritaba. Maldito y mil veces maldito su padre. Le había hecho sufrir tanto.

Pensando estaba en esto cuando entró Potter

-Llegas tarde Potter

-Pero señor, usted no me dio una hora exacta, solo dijo que después de la cena y usted no fue a comer-trató de explicar Harry

-Entonces si yo no voy a comer, tu tienes que gastar todo el tiempo ¿no es así, Potter?

-No, señor

-Bueno, como sea, Potter vamos a empezaAAAAAAAAARRGGG-Snape se agarraba el antebrazo izquierdo con fuerza, no había duda de ello: el Señor Oscuro lo quería en ese momento

Harry se asustó un poco y se acercó de inmediato a su profesor

-Profesor Snape ¿se encuentra bien?

-Cállate Potter ¿tu que crees?-ante la mirada de nerviosismo de Harry, Severus agregó-Debo irme ahora, como es inesperado deberás quedarte solo un rato. Aquí estás seguro, pero no quiero que salgas de la casa bajo ningún concepto. Regresaré muy tarde así que cuando regrese quiero que estés en tu cama ¿entendido?

-Si, señor

-Bien-y diciendo esto Severus trajo su máscara de mortifago y desapareció

Harry se quedó unos minutos más parado en medio de la sala, pensando en lo desagradable que debería ser ir a presentarle los respetos a un asesino como Voldemort. Definitivamente, él no podría hacerlo.

Seguidamente subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, su cicatriz le dolía mucho, sentía la felicidad de Voldemort. Harry se sentó en su cama, se sentía un tanto inquieto. Decidió ponerse el pijama e intentar dormir, ya no había mucho que hacer.

Se metió a la cama, sin embargo no dormía. Sentía que Voldemort estaba muy contento, Harry intentó pensar que podría alegrarlo tanto. De pronto recordó que durante el desayuno, Snape había estado leyendo el periódico con cara de preocupación. Seguramente se trataba de algo relacionado con Voldemort. Sin poder contenerse, Harry bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina pero el periódico ya no estaba ahí, en la sala tampoco estaba, subió a la biblioteca pero tampoco estaba allí. Seguramente lo debería tener en su habitación o en su oficina. Snape lo había dicho desde el principio que no estaba autorizado a entrar a su habitación ni a su despacho. Sin embargo la curiosidad era demasiada, sigilosamente, a pesar de no ser necesario, Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación de su profesor de pociones, la habitación era mucho más grande que la suya, estaba pintado de verde muy oscuro, era casi negro. La cama estaba en el centro, era muy grande. A un lado estaba un armario, sin poder contenerse, Harry lo abrió, estaba lleno de togas negras, todas eran iguales, o al menos muy parecidas. "¿pero es que este hombre no puede cambiar ni un poco?"Pensó Harry. Solamente había una túnica de color azul oscuro, parecía nueva, seguramente nunca la había usado. También había un escritorio, había una gran cantidad de pergaminos, pero todos se encontraban perfectamente organizados. Esa habitación era un tanto deprimente, no había nada y era demasiado oscura, Harry se sintió por un momento como si se encontrara en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, tal vez fuera por lo oscuro, hasta daba frío.

El periódico que había buscado estaba sobre la cama, lo tomó y con tan solo ver la portada compendió la felicidad de Voldemort: Los dementores habían abandonado la prisión de Azkaban por lo que los mortifagos que se encontraban encerrados pudieron escapar.

Dejó El Profeta donde estaba y salió de la habitación. Esa era una noticia espantosa, aunque Harry sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano.

Salió de la habitación de Snape y entró a la suya. Se metió a la cama, tenía mucho sueño, realmente no le preocupaba muchísimo la fuga de los mortífagos, pues sabía que la orden habría tomado sus precauciones por lo que ya deberían saber que hacer para poner nuevos guardias.

A pesar de tener tanto sueño, no se podía dormir, pero no sabía por qué. No había nada que lo estuviera perturbando más de lo normal ¿o si? Sin embargo pasaban las horas y el joven Potter no se dormía, sin embargo más o menos a las tres de la madrugada escuchó un "plop" cerca de su puerta, luego vio que esta se abría y después de unos instantes era cerrada de nuevo. Escuchó como una puerta cercana a la suya era abierta y luego ya no escuchó más, pues finalmente, Harry Potter se había dormido.

Al día siguiente, Severus despertó temprano y fue a desayunar. Evidentemente el chico Potter no estaba ahí, pues era realmente muy temprano. El día anterior había sido agotador. Estaba bastante preocupado, ese era el motivo que no le había permitido dormir mucho más que un par de horas. La reunión del Lord Oscuro era informativa, solo quería informar sobre lo que ya todo el mundo mágico sabía: los dementores se le habían unido a sus filas y estaban a su disposición. Por lo tanto esto significaba que los mortifagos escaparon, Voldemort los recibió contento porque ya no tendría esas bajas, muchos de los mortifagos atrapados eran de los mejores que tenia, los más allegados.

Pero también le perturbaba la nueva misión del Lord

**Flash Back**

_Severus llegó al sitio de la reunión, era el claro de un bosque bastante grande, era un lugar donde nadie que no fuera parte del grupo de Voldemort, podría llegar. Ya estaban casi todos reunidos, Severus se apareció en su puesto y segundos después, el señor tenebroso comenzó a hablar, Severus suspiró aliviado, un poco más y lo hubieran torturado por llegar tarde. _

_-Bien, mis queridos mortifagos, lo he reunido hoy aquí para confirmarles la gran noticia de que los dementores han aceptado unírsenos. Y además para darles la bienvenida de nuevo a los mortifagos que fueron atrapados por Dumbledore y todo su corro de amantes de muggles._

_Ustedes saben bien que me enfadó mucho que perdieran la profecía, ahora no sabemos que es lo que dice. Por eso quiero que busquen de cualquier forma información acerca de ella, quiero que cuando los vuelva a llamar, tengan noticias y si no es así, pagarán caro las consecuencias. Todos los que trabajen en el ministerio deben utilizar sus influencias para averiguar más de esto y si necesitan dinero, Lucius se los proveerá. _

_Todos los mortifagos volvieron su mirada hacia Malfoy, pero este no hizo ningún ademán. Se quedó rígido y no hizo ningún comentario en ningún momento, sabía que no le convenía hablar, el señor estaba enojado con él por haber fallado en quitarle la profecía al chico Potter._

_-Bien, ya pueden irse, todos excepto tú, Snape, quédate un momento-dijo Voldemort_

_Todos los mortifagos se fueron y quedaron únicamente el señor oscuro y Severus Snape. El profesor de pociones se acercó hasta los pies de su amo y se arrodilló_

_-¿Amo?-dijo Severus bajito_

_-Tú eres el mortifago que me va a ser de mas ayuda en este momento, en el ministerio no creo que encuentren mucha información, sin embargo tu te encuentras en una situación privilegiada, estás con Dumbledore, Él te tiene demasiada confianza, aprovéchalo y saca toda la información que puedas acerca de la profecía. Ya sé que tu escuchaste ela primera parte de ella, ahora quiero que termines bien tu trabajo y me digas todo lo que falta. Quiero deshacerme de ese niño de una vez por todas ¿has entendido, Snape?_

_-Si, amo_

_-Bien, pues vete ya_

_Sin esperar ni un momento más, Severus se levantó, hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Apareció segundos después en las orillas del bosque de su casa. –no sabía si debía avisarle al director de inmediato o esperar un poco. No era tan tarde, podrían ser las 10 de la noche, sin embargo no creía conveniente ir a informar sobre eso, lo mejor sería dejar al anciano sin preocupaciones por un tiempo y luego ya le avisaría. _

_Severus sabía que si iba a la casa de inmediato no podría dormir y no pensaría en lo que necesitaba pensar. Así que hizo lo que en momentos como este solía hacer, caminar. _

_Se dirigió hacia su bosque y caminó y caminó, le dio muchas vueltas sin llevar un rumbo fijo. Solo necesitaba caminar y así despejar su mente por un rato. No supo cuanto caminó, solo supo que se detuvo cuando sintió que sus piernas no soportarían más el peso de su cuerpo, entonces se apareció dentro de sus casa, frente a la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Potter. Abrió la puerta y notó que el chico estaba allí, eso era lo que importaba, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados se notaba a no dormía. "Tal vez también padezca de insomnio" pensó entonces, Cerró la puerta y entró a su propia habitación y aunque lo intentó no pudo dormir en toda la noche._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Aquel día definitivamente tampoco le iba a decir nada a Albus, se lo diría cuando regresara Hogwarts, dentro de poco menos de dos semanas.

Severus desayunó sin ninguna molestia y después de eso, se dedicó a hacer pociones que debía realizar para la enfermería. Estaba bastante atrasado, la simple presencia de Potter lo afectaba los suficiente para perturbar su horario de hace pociones todo el día, ir a pescar, leer mucho, instruirse en los últimos avances de pociones y de artes oscuras. Su vida era demasiado perfecta, demasiada calma, justo como le gustaba, pero no, tenía que soportar al maldito niño de oro en su casa. Bastante enojado, Severus dejó la cocina y fue a su despacho, de donde no salió hasta después de la cena para darle clases de Occlumancia a Harry.

Harry, por su parte, se levantó muy tarde, ya era hora de almuerzo. Fue a comer algo y seguidamente bajó con su escoba al jardín, se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuando una pequeña lechuza llegó hasta él con dos cartas. Se trataba de Pig, la pequeña lechuza de Ron, evidentemente las cartas serían de Ron y de Hermione. No estaba muy seguro de querer abrirlas, ya había tomado la decisión de hacer las cosas bien y que la fiesta de cumpleaños había sido la despedida. Sin embargo la curiosidad pudo más y abrió las cartas. La primera era la de Ron

_Harry:_

_¿Cómo te ha ido en tus TIMOS?, yo he tenido solo 6 y no obtuve una E en pociones, de hecho, lo reprobé. ¡No podré ser un auror! Pero amigo, tal vez eso no era lo mío. Solo puedo entrar a Herbologia, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Historia de la magia y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas._

_No sé que puedo llegar a ser con eso, papá dice que si me esfuerzo mucho y obtengo buenas calificaciones en todas en todas estas materias, tal vez pueda entrar al ministerio. A mi no me gusta mucho la idea, pero creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer ¿no?_

_Espero que a ti si te haya ido mejor_

_Saludos, _

_Ron_

Harry se sintió un poco mal porque Ron no podría convertirse en auror como quería, pero viéndolo de otra forma, así no lo vería tan seguido en clases el próximo curso. Decidió leer la carta de Hermione

_Querido Harry:_

_He obtenido 10 TIMOS, todas las asignaturas que cursaba. Todavía no estoy muy segura que quiero estudiar, pero creo que seré una medibruja, me gusta la idea de curar a la gente. Tendré que dejar al menos tres asignaturas para centrarme más en lo que realmente necesito. Pero no lo he elegido todavía. Espero que te haya ido bien, Ron está un poco deprimido porque no puede ser auror._

_Cuídate_

_Hermione_

Harry creía que Hermione se convertiría en una auror al igual que Ron y él. Pero tal parecía que ella tenía otros planes en mente. Harry se sintió un poco mal porque Ron no iba a poder estudiar con él, sin embargo, aunque no lo admitiera ni siquiera para si mismo, Harry sabía que Ron no lo iba a lograr, era demasiado vago, incluso más que él mismo. Tal vez realmente no fuera la profesión para Ron, quizás no era su destino.

Harry pensó que ya era momento de empezar a hacer las cosas bien, tenía que centrarse en su misión, que era de él, nada más. Cuando todo lo de los mortifagos terminara podría contarles a los chicos todo lo ocurrido y ellos lo entenderían. Pero por ahora debía madurar y comenzar a pensar en el futuro del mundo mágico, después de todo, ese era su destino ¿no?

Sin pensarlo demasiado, rompió las cartas de los chicos y montó a su escoba, cuando ya estuvo en el aire, soltó los pedazos al viento, que se fueron volando hasta perderse en el horizonte. Eso era lo mejor, tenía que alejar de él todos los recuerdos que lo hacían sentirse débil, a pensar de sentirse tan mal ni una solo lágrima apareció en el rostro del joven Potter. Éste decidió olvidarse de sus problemas aunque fuera solo por un rato y durante toda la tarde se dedicó a pasear volando por los alrededores del bosque. Sobrevoló todo el bosque, teniendo cuidado que no subir muy alto, pues los muggles podrían verlo. Sabía que para volar debía avisar primero y para andar por el bosque tenía que ir acompañado, pero ya estaba tan harto de seguir reglas que no le importó, de todas formas no había visto a Snape en todo el día, y las probabilidades de que este se diera cuenta era muy pocas.

Cuando ya estuvo muy cansado, se fue a dar una ducha e inmediatamente bajó a cenar. Su profesor no estaba ahí, era extraño que no lo hubiera visto en todo el día, pero no había nada de que preocuparse, ya que lo había escuchado llegar la noche anterior, así que de seguro no le había pasado nada grave durante la reunión, aparte de que Voldemort estaba muy contento.

Al terminar de comer Harry ya sabía a lo que iba: clases de occlumancia de nuevo con Snape. No sabía que era lo que iba a pasar a continuación, había practicado durante todas las noches a cerrar su mente, dejarla completamente en blanco. Sin embargo Snape nunca le había dicho como exactamente era que se debía hacer, lo único que decía era que debía dejar la mente en blanco y alejar todos los sentimientos. ¿Pero eso que significaba? ¿Entonces dejaba la mente en blanco y así nadie podría saber lo que pensaba y listo? ¿O debía pensar en recuerdos sin importancia para desorientar al adversario? Harry no tenía ni idea, así que decidió que simplemente la dejarían en blanco y ya vería lo que sucedería.

Salió de la cocina y decidió ir a ver si Snape estaba en su despacho, pero no tuvo ni que tocar la puerta pues justamente, iba saliendo de ahí con una cara de profunda satisfacción, parecía relajado. Pero en cuanto vio a Harry la cara se le tensó.

-Llegas en punto, Potter-dijo simplemente

Harry no dijo nada y se sentó en el sofá que estaba al frente de Snape, quien también se había sentado.

-Como hace tiempo que no debes clase debes de estar muy atrasado, sin embargo debo _intentar _enseñarte algo. Como ya debes de saber el ejercicio consiste que en que yo entraré a tu mente y debes sacarme de ahí. La forma adecuada de hacerlo es dejando tu mente completamente en blanco en un principio, cuando ya lo domines, si es que lo haces, podré enseñarte como engañar a la otra persona para que piense que no hay nada importante ahí. No te enseñaré Legimancia porque no lo necesitas. ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor

Harry sonrió para si mismo pensando en que tenía razón, debía quedarse con la mente en blanco y luego ya engañaría. Sin previo aviso, Severus entró en la mente de Harry, sin embargo éste ya estaba preparado y Snape intentó por una buen rato encontrar algún recuerdo del chico pero no encontraba nada, era como si esa cabeza estuviera vacía, pero después de unos minutos logró romper la barrera y solo pudo ver como el chico Potter se desmayaba al aparecer un dementor y luego pudo escuchar voces que decían "_A Harry no, por favor"_ Reconocía esa voz, era de Lily Potter, fue tal la sorpresa que salió de la mente de Harry sin darse cuenta y cayó de rodillas. Potter también estaba de rodillas, parecía que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y miraba a Severus con el odio más profundo, Harry nunca le había dirigido esa mirada a Snape, no podía soportar que su profesor más odiado viera aquel recuerdo, era algo demasiado personal y se lo confiaba solo a las personas más cercanas. Estaba tan enfadado, así que se levantó y dijo

-¿Continuamos?

Severus lo miró con un asombro contenido y se levantó, ese chico realmente tenía sorpresas. Se levantó e intentó de nuevo ver recuerdos de Potter, pero la barrera estaba muy fuerte, no le había explicado como hacer eso, sin embargo Potter lo había logrado, tenía una barrera tan fuerte que no le permitió entrar a su mente. Cayó de rodillas de nuevo y vio a Potter de pie, no parecía ni siquiera un poco cansado. "¡Madito niño!"pensó.

-Hemos terminado con la clase por el día de hoy, ya sabes hacer a barrera, solo tendré que enseñarte a engañar a quien entre a tu mente. Por ahora sigue practicando, para que no vuelvas a tener sueños con el señor tenebroso.

Con esto, Harry salió hecho una furia hacia su cuarto. Estaba muy alterado, así que decidió intentar cerrar su mente y así poder dormir más fácilmente y así lo hizo, a pesar de estar tan enojado, Harry cayó en un sueño profundo.

Severus se quedó un rato más en la sala, pensando en lo que acababa de ver. En primer lugar, se notaba que el chico Potter había practicado mucho, lo cual lo asombraba bastante, pues el año anterior no había avanzado absolutamente nada. Pero eso no era lo que lo había dejado con dudas, sino el recuerdo el chico, ahora comprendía porque los dementores le afectaban tanto. Sabía que Potter se desmayaba al ver un dementor, había creído que se trataba de una estupidez, pero al ver eso, cambió de parecer. Ese chico escuchaba a voz de su madre antes de morir, eso era espantoso. También le intrigaba la mirada del joven, nunca le había visto esa cara de profundo odio, ese odio solo se podía ver en los ojos de otra persona, de Lord Voldemort.

Ese niño estaba en peligro, no tanto de que lo pudieran matar sino que el miedo que tenía lo convirtiera en odio, ese chico podría convertirse en otro lord oscuro con facilidad, tenía razones para vengarse y tenía suficiente poder y fama.

De ahora en adelante tendría que tenerlo más vigilado que nunca.


	8. regreso prematuro

_Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a JK ROwling y no a mi. No escribo por fines lucrativos._

**Capítulo 8: Regreso prematuro**

Harry se despertó un poco más tranquilo de cómo había estado la noche anterior. Sentía que Snape había ultrajado su privacidad de la manera más baja, aunque sabia que realmente en era así. Nunca antes en clases de Occlumancia, o incluso de pociones, se había sentido tan humillado. El recuerdo más doloroso había sido visto por el profesor que mas detestaba en el mundo, una de las personas a las que les profesaba mas odio. Esos gritos que escuchaba de su madre era lo único que recordaba de ellos y era algo sagrado para él, no era algo que le gustara andar divulgando ante a gente, era solo para él. Seguramente, por el enfado que había sentido era que por fin pudo lograr crear la barrera mental que requería desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Solo esperaba que ahora que lo había obtenido seguir haciéndolo así y que no se tratara solo de un momento de enojo. Ya estaba harto de quedar siempre como un idiota ante Snape, pues este lo aprovechaba y se burlaba cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Pronto lo tendría como jefe de casa y esperaba que estando en esa nueva posición pudiera tener aunque fuese solo un poco de paz en aquella relación tan antagónica que sostenían.

Harry no había pensado mucho en que Snape sería ahora su jefe de casa, pasaba más tiempo pensando en lo que sería perder la amistad de los Gryffindors y que en Slytherin nadie lo aceptaría. Entonces le surgió una pregunta ¿a que adulto debería recurrir si necesitaba algo? ¿A Dumbledore? No, definitivamente con el anciano no podría contar, siempre estaba ocupado y nunca le daba las respuestas que requería. ¿McGonagall? No, ella era la jefa de Gryffindor y aunque no lo expresara abiertamente, no le agradaban los Slytherin y prefería a los de su propia casa. ¿Hagrid? Él no lo dejaría solo, de eso estaba seguro, pero probablemente estaría en alguna misión o pasando todo el tiempo con su "hermanito". No, estaba solo, completamente solo. Ya no tenía a Sirius, y además tenía terminantemente prohibido contar nada. Estaba solo y no podría hacer nada para remediarlo.

Bajó a desayunar y esta vez Snape si estaba ahí, pero no dijo absolutamente nada y Harry, como no estaba de humor tampoco dijo nada. Después de comer, comunicó a adulto que iría a volar. Y así lo hizo, tenía un buen rato volando cuando vio la figura de su profesor salir de la casa y sentarse a la sombra de un árbol mientras leía un libro. Harry nunca lo había visto hacer eso así que le llamó la atención, mas no demasiado como para interrumpir su vuelo. Ya estaba bastante aburrido, pues no tenía una snitch para practicar sino que se limitaba a volar, simplemente. Al cabo de un rato era bastante aburrido pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Ya había terminado todas las tareas y había hecho resumen de las materias que necesitaba y no tenía ganas de pasar todo su verano leyendo, eso era más típico de Hermione. Estaba tan aburrido que incluso un castigo no sería mala idea para poder hacer algo diferente. Pero no, eso era estúpido, no iba a hacer alguna tontería solo para que lo castigaran y lo obligaran a hacer algo. Igualmente ¿que lo pondría Snape a hacer? Ordenar la biblioteca no había sido tan desagradable pero si volvía a hacer alguna trastada de seguro no le iría nada bien.

Decidió que al menos por el momento se quedaría tranquilo, ya estaba bastante aburrido de volar todo el día. Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo que Snape: leer. Bajó de su escoba y la llevó hasta su habitación, luego tomó un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras que tenía en su habitación y lo llevó consigo al jardín, se sentó bajo un árbol pero muy alejado de su profesor de pociones. Su libro parecía bastante interesante, hablaba sobre las protecciones que puedes crear para no recibir cierto tipo de maldiciones. Lastimosamente no existían ese tipo de barreras para las imperdonables. Harry de improviso recordó cuando el falso Moody les aplicaba la Imperius para que pudieran resistirse a ella, era muy difícil resistirse a ella y ahora que lo pensaba, era parecido a la Occlumancia, también tenia que tener un gran control mental, tal vez, después de todo, la occlumancia no era tan difícil.

Harry leyó un par de páginas más, sin embargo por haber dormido tan poco la noche anterior, se quedó dormido apoyado sobre el tronco del árbol.

Cuando Harry despertó de nuevo ya estaba completamente oscuro. Bastante asustado entró rápidamente a la casa, miró el reloj, eran las nueve de la noche. Se había dormido por una buena cantidad de horas. El problema era que las clases con Snape se suponía que ya tenían que haberse llevado acabo. Eso le iba a acarrear una gran reprimenda por parte del estúpido murciélago ese.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Snape salió de su oficina en aquel momento con una cara muy neutral.

-Potter-lo llamó-ven aquí

Harry caminó hacia donde él y entró por primera vez al despacho de su profesor. Era una versión en MUCHO más grande de la oficina que tenia en Hogwarts. Todo estaba repleto de sustancias en tarros y animales muertos por todas partes, sin embargo estaba todo pulcramente ordenado y limpio. Snape le indicó a Harry que se sentara en la silla frente al escritorio donde tenía una poción

-He estado trabajando en una poción de la verdad, más potente para que nadie pueda resistirse. Quiero que tomes unas gotas para probarla

Harry no estaba muy seguro de ello sin embargo no hizo ningún ademán de miedo, lo ultimo que quería era que Snape pensara que era un cobarde.

-Está bien-contesto un tanto confuso

Severus le tendió un gotero con poción, Harry lo tomó y puso unas tres gotas en su lengua. Inmediatamente perdió la noción de todo.

-Bien, empecemos-dijo Snape ¿emocionado?-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Harry James Potter-Harry no podía controlar absolutamente nada

-¿Edad?

-16 años

-¿Quién es su mejor amigo?

-Ronald Weasley

-¿Quién es su padrino?

-Sirius Black

Todas aquellas preguntas estúpidas eran para comprobar que la poción no hacia nada como para que se dijeran incoherencias. Ahora iba una verdadera pregunta

-¿Qué piensas de Draco Malfoy?-Severus sabía que aquellos dos chicos se detestaban, sin embargo Potter no se atrevería a insultarlo libremente teniéndolo a él presente

-Es un idiota que solo piensa en la maldita limpieza de sangre, en sí mismo y en el dinero que tiene. Es un cobarde, y de seguro seguirá a Voldemort para obtener algo de poder, que no encontrará. Pasa hablando de su padre que es otro idiota como él. Es un Slytherin estúpido, al igual que todos los demás, sobre todo el maldito jefe de la casa. No se como demonios los aguantaré el próximo curso teniéndolos tan cerca, compartiendo todo el tiempo con ellos.

Severus apenas estaba comenzando a captar toda aquella información cuando repentinamente Potter cayó desmayado, por suerte tenía buenos reflejos y logró tomarlo antes de que cayera al piso. Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta su habitación, de seguro dormiría hasta el día siguiente. Mejor así.

Snape bajó de nuevo a su despacho pensando en lo que Potter acababa de decir, no lo de que Draco era un idiota, eso lo esperaba. Lo sorprendente fue la ultima parte algo como de compartir todo el tiempo con los Slytherins, eso no tenía sentido, Potter era un Gryffindor al igual que su famoso padre, eran idénticos. El chico maravilla siempre andaba acompañado por sus amigos de su casa, que eran todos iguales. No tenía sentido todo aquello de pasar más tiempo con los Slytherins, se llevaban malísimo, era bastante extraño. Tal vez la poción no estuviera tan bien, algo había fallado y el mente del chico se había confundido completamente. Si, eso sería definitivamente. Y pensando firmemente en eso, Severus siguió trabajando arduamente en mejorar la poción.

Harry despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose extrañamente relajado, como si tuviera un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Se sentía casi flotando. Intentó recordar que había pasado pero lo último que recordaba del día anterior era a Snape dándole algo un gotero, pero no recordaba la razón o que contenía ese gotero, era extraño. Tal vez se trataba de alguna poción para dormir sin soñar. Si era eso, pies había resultado muy efectiva porque Harry había dormido perfectamente.

El sol ya estaba muy alto, seguramente sería tardísimo, sin embargo a Harry no le importaba, pues su día no le sugería ser más interesante de lo que había sido el anterior. Le quedaba poco menos de un mes de la misma monotonía antes de entrar a clases. Sin embargo, después de un rato de estar en la cama decidió bajar. En la salita estaba Snape leyendo el periódico, en cuanto escuchó a Harry dejó El Profeta de inmediato

-¿Recuerdas algo de anoche, Potter?

-Pues no mucho, señor-dijo Harry extrañado de la pregunta cuando justo él se había cuestionado lo mismo tan solo unos momentos antes-Recuerdo que desperté afuera apoyado en un árbol, así que entré a la casa y usted me hacía entrar a su despacho por alguna razón y me daba un gotero con poción, pero no recuerdo por qué me dio eso

-Ehh, bien. Entonces no recuerdas nada después de tomar el gotero. ¿Y ahora que sientes?

-Pues, ahora que lo menciona pues no se, me siento como flotando, como si todo estuviera bien y me siento muy descansado. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tomé?

-Te di una variante de la poción de la verdad que inventé y quería saber si había funcionado. Se supone que si la poción es fuerte no debes recordar nada pero-Snape hizo una pausa-creo que está bien, ve a hacer algo productivo, Potter. Y tendremos clase de Occlumancia esta noche.

Harry no quedó muy feliz con esa respuesta, no le gustaba para nada que Snape estuviera dándole pociones de la verdad y luego no recordar nada. Podría haber dicho cosas terribles sin darse cuenta o echar a perder la misión. Miró a Snape con duda pero este le devolvió la mirada de modo desafiante que le hizo saber que no sacaría nada con preguntarle, así que mejor subió a su habitación.

Harry pasó el día leyendo libros, así que había tenido razón al pensar que pasaría el verano leyendo, ya se sentía como Hermione. Faltaban aproximadamente dos semanas para ir a Hogwarts, no para que empezaran las clases sino a ir al colegio, porque los jefes de las casas debían estar dos semanas antes en el colegio para tener todo preparado para la llegada de los alumnos. Hogwarts era muy grande, podría alejarse lo suficiente de Snape. Además seguramente Hagrid le haría compañía.

En clases de Occlumancia, el maestro de pociones le dijo que durante el tiempo que estarían aún en la casa repasarían la barrera de Harry para hacerla más fuerte, de tal forma que ni siquiera pudiera entrar a su mente. Para regocijo del joven aquella noche logró hacer la barrera de nuevo, pero todavía le faltaba mucho para parar completamente a Snape. Pero no había dudas de que en dos semanas ya lo dominaría, o al menos eso esperaba.

Con la rutina siempre la misma de desayunar, leer, comer, leer, comer, clases de Occlumancia y dormir. Harry pasó unas muy lentas jornadas, hasta que finalmente llegó la noche anterior a la partida a Hogwarts

Severus había pasado, finalmente dos buenas semanas. Tal vez fuera por la costumbre de tener al chico en casa, pero lo cierto es que ya no le estorbaba su presencia. Apenas si lo veía de vez en cuando, había días en que en el único memento en el que se veían era durante las clases de Occlumancia- El niño mimado-Potter ya lograba hacer bien la barrera, en realidad excelente, pero eso jamás lo admitiría abiertamente. Desde el día en el que había escuchado los gritos de Lily Potter, no había vuelto a poder entrar a la mente del chico. Severus ya había visto gran cantidad de recuerdos dolorosos y vergonzosos del joven Potter. Esa era la prueba más grande y más difícil para quien aprendía Occlumancia, muchos desistían pues no querían que su maestro viera los momentos que tanto deseaba olvidar o que nadie más viera. El miedo pone tantas barreras que aún teniéndolas justo al frente es imposible verlas. Muy en el fondo, sin saberlo, Severus estaba orgulloso del chico, otro ya hubiera desistido aunque supiera la necesidad de aprender, ese niño pudo haber hecho un berrinche y decir que no necesitaba nada de Occlumancia, sin embargo allí estaba. "Amor-pensó Severus irónicamente-el amor fue lo que salvó al pequeño Harry Potter. El amor tuvo el suficiente poder para quitarle los poderes al señor oscuro. El amor es más fuerte que el odio, según parece. Dicen que entre ambos sentimientos existe una delgada línea. ¿Pero por qué demonios yo no la distingo? ¿Por qué no simplemente la cruzo y dejo todo atrás?" "miedo" se respondió a si mismo

Severus cabeceó, no quería seguir maltratándose a sí mismo. Era una maldita alimaña y lo sabía pero de vez en cuando olvidarlo no le caía mal.

Ya era la última noche en su casa, no volvería sino hasta el final del curso. Tenía que empacar en todas las pociones que había hecho, unos calderos, unos cuantos libros y algo de ropa. A Severus le molestaba sobremanera ir a comprar ropa nueva y detestaba todo aquello de seguir lo que decía la moda. No le gustaba ser muy llamativo, en realidad NADA llamativo. Por eso prefería vestir de negro, era algo mucho más aceptable, así pasaba un poco más desapercibido. "Además combina con todo" pensó divertido. Algunos profesores, sobretodo el director habían intentado hacerlo cambiar de vestimenta. Casi todas las navidades recibía como regalo por parte de Dumbledore alguna túnica, algunas veces de un color extravagante y otras veces con algunos dibujos ridículos. Todos aquellos trajes los guardaba en una caja que tenía muy escondida en su habitación, detestaba toparse con esas cosas tan feas ridículas. No lo botaba por respeto al anciano, pero algo era seguro JAMAS se pondría algo de aquello. También tenía un poco de ropa muggle, pero era apenas la estrictamente necesaria, casi nunca la ocupaba, pues nunca iba al mundo muggle. El castillo y su casa conformaban su pequeño mundo.

Snape estaba en su despacho así que aprovechó y con unos cuantos movimientos de su varita metió todas las pociones, algunos libros y unos cuantos calderos dentro del baúl y todo quedó perfectamente acomodado. Sacó el baúl y subió a meter su ropa, en su habitación hizo exactamente lo mismo, un par de movimientos y todo lo que necesitaba estaba dentro del pequeño baúl de ropa. Iba a llevarlo abajo cuando un estruendo se escuchó en el cuarto contiguo al suyo. Entró en la habitación del chico Potter y lo encontró tirado en el suelo, sudando y tomándose fuertemente una pierna con los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar lo que había sucedido, en la escena se podía leer. Había una pequeña silla de madera quebrada al lado de una estantería vacía excepto en la parte más alta donde estaban los libros de Potter de 1° y 2° año. Evidentemente, se había subido a la silla para alcanzar los libros y ésta no había aguantado el peso. "Es demasiado pequeño. Herencia por parte del padre" pensó Severus con una sonrisa burlona. Se acercó al estante y todo todos los libros para ponerlos en la cama del chico

-La próxima vez, Potter, olvídate de tu orgullo y pide ayuda

-Gracias-murmuró como única respuesta el chico, quien ya se reponía y se ponía en pie

Después de esto, Snape bajó a la salita con su baúl. Estaba cansado, así que se sentó en un sofá a ver las llamas. Poco tiempo después apareció Potter arrastrando su baúl y con lo que parecía un álbum de fotos en la mano. También se sentó en el sofá a ojear las fotos. Tal parecía que ambos tenían ideas parecidas de cómo pasar el último día en la casa. Al cabo de un rato Severus ya estaba aburrido de ver las llamas. No quería ir a dormir porque aún era temprano, y definitivamente no iba a ponerse a cocer pociones. Ya Potter dominaba la barrera mental y no tenía sentido empezar con las clases de engañar al enemigo de una vez. Entonces ¿qué hacía? ¿Molestar a Potter? ¿Hablar con Potter? No, definitivamente no.

Sin embargo no tuvo que pensar más posibilidades mucho tiempo más. Justo llegó una lechuza para Potter que lo distrajo de su aburrimiento.

Harry se encontraba viendo por enésima vez las fotos de sus padres y amigos. Cuando de repente llegó una lechuza para él, era un sobre de color rojo "oh, no, es un howler" lo menos que quería en ese momento era que Snape escuchara a alguien gritarle algo. Pero no le daría tiempo de llegar a su habitación y de seguro se escucharía igualmente. Con un suspiro, Harry lo abrió

-Harry, por qué no nos respondes a ninguna de nuestras cartas. Desde el día de tu cumpleaños no sabemos nada de ti. Yo te he escrito por lo menos unas cinco cartas-la voz de Ron no se escuchaba como gritos, por lo que no era un howler de verdad, Ron sonaba de todo menos enojado-Hermione te ha escrito también muchas veces y hasta creo que Ginny también. Te envío esto así porque no se si es que no lees nuestras cartas, no te llegas o simplemente no quieres escribir. Pero sabemos que si las recibes porque la lechuza siempre vuelve sin nada. No se que pase contigo, Harry, solo espero que estés bien y el estúpido de Snape no te esté tratando muy mal.

La carta se consumió sola y Harry simplemente miró las cenizas que quedaron sobre su mano y murmuró algo parecido a "Estúpido Ronald Weasley". Sopló sobre las cenizas y continuó viendo las fotografías. Quedó ensimismado hasta que la voz de su profesor de pociones lo sacó de ese estado pero fue tan extraño lo que escuchó que estuvo seguro que le faltaba dormir

-¡Potter! Te pregunté que si querías galletas y chocolate caliente-dijo Snape con cara de enojado y con una taza de chocolate en la mano

-Eh, si, señor eh gracias-respondió muy dudoso y extrañado ante aquel ofrecimiento poco normal. Eso lo hubiera esperado de Remus, pero de Snape definitivamente no

Severus le pasó la taza a Harry y tomó la suya en sus manos. Se había sentido tan estúpido diciendo eso, pero bueno, era educación. De pronto se le había antojado un poco de chocolate con galletas, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía eso. Y definitivamente no era un ogro como para comer eso frente al chico y dejarlo con las ganas. Ese mensaje del chico Weasley lo había dejado con dudas, debía admitir que sentía curiosidad por la conducta de Potter, primero era menos travieso, no le escribía a sus amigos, lloraba cuando ellos se iban, ahora era menos curioso y dejaba de entrometerse en lo que no le importaba, Severus juraba que el chico iba a estar hurtando por la casa el día entero. Y se pasaba el día leyendo de todo tipo de cosas, ya había hecho todas las tareas. Y lo que había dicho con la poción de la verdad tampoco lo había olvidado, continuaba con la duda de porque diablos ese chico decía que iba a pasar más tiempo con los Slytherin. Ya averiguaría que se traía entre manos ese chico, iba a descubrir el gran secreto del gran Harry James Potter.

Harry observaba las fotos de su familia, ¿qué dirían si lo vieran ahora? Encontrarían a un chico que intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos y evadirse a sí mismo. Pero no quería pensar en eso, cerró el álbum de fotos y miró a su alrededor. Snape miraba las llamas distraídamente con la taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos. Claramente estaba aburrido, igual que él. ¿Debería iniciar una conversación? No… terminarían discutiendo como siempre. ¿Y una partida de ajedrez? ¿Snape aceptaría jugar con él? Nada perdería intentándolo

-Ehm.. ¿Profesor Snape?-preguntó cuidadosamente

-¿Potter? –le respondió distraídamente Snape. Sonaba como una respuesta neutral así que Harry decidió intentarlo

-Señor, para mi cumpleaños Kingsley me regaló una ajedrez y bueno yo ehm.. yo me preguntaba si usted, bueno.. usted sabe-Severus levantó la vista interesado, ¿sería lo que él estaba pensando?-bueno si le gustaría jugar una partida de ajedrez conmigo, ya sabe para estrenar el tablero-terminó Harry mientras se sentía enrojecer un poco.

-Espero que sepas, Potter, que soy muy buen jugador de ajedrez, no hay manera que puedas ganarme-Dijo Severus después de unos segundos de silencio donde analizaba lo que Harry acaba de decirle

-No importa, estoy acostumbrado a perder-sonrió Harry tímidamente-Ron siempre me gana-Esto último lo dijo apenas susurrado pero Severus lo escuchó de todos modos. Asintió y el chico subió a su habitación por el set nuevo.

Harry bajó rápidamente con el set, era realmente hermoso pero eso ni el ser de su propiedad hizo que las piezas obedecieran sus órdenes y tras treinta y cinco minutos de juego Snape logró hacerle el jaque mate.

-Te dije que te ganaría, Potter-dijo Severus satisfecho. Harry solo se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación tras decir buenas noches.

Severus aún no podía creer el comportamiento del chico, debería estar verdaderamente aburrido para proponerle jugar. Aunque debía admitir que había disfrutado el juego aunque Potter no supusiera un gran reto intelectual. Y ese asunto de los amigos, las lágrimas era todo un misterio que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar. Algo raro estaba pasando con Harry Potter y lo iba a descubrir.

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue despertado al recibir agua fría en su cara

-¿Pero qué demo..?-preguntó enojado al ser despertado tan bruscamente

-Cuida tu vocabulario, Potter. Mejor ir a lo seguro no tengo tiempo para estar todo el día intentando despertarte solo diciendo tu nombre

Harry gruñó y se secó la cara con su camisa, luego cerró los ojos e intentó seguir durmiendo, en vano.

-¡Potter! Dije que te levantaras ya. Debemos partir a Hogwarts lo antes posible, como aún es muy temprano no habrá nadie que nos vea llegar, no queremos ojos curiosos sobre nosotros, no sería apropiado que nos vean juntos.

Snape salió de la habitación y Harry se levantó, miró por la ventana, aquella sería la última mañana en que se levantaría en esa habitación y miraría el bosque a través de el ventana. Ya era una costumbre hacerlo cada mañana al despertarse, debía admitir que lo extrañaría, ya se había acostumbrado completamente. Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió. Con un último vistazo a la que había sido su habitación, Harry tomó a Hedwing y bajó a la salita. El profesor Snape lo esperaba con todos los baúles y demás cosas.

-Bueno, vamos-dijo levitando todo y llevándolo a un carruaje halado por cuatro thestrals. Snape puso las cosas dentro del carruaje y caminó distraídamente alrededor de él, se dirigía justamente hacia la parte trasera de un thestral, Harry no sabía si el profesor los podía ver o no, si no los veis aquellos sería peligroso, podría patearlo.

-¡Cuidado!-le gritó Harry-va a chocar contra un thestral, señor

-No chocaré contra él, Potter. Yo puedo verlos-esta aclaración fue un tanto sombría-sube ya

Harry subió y Snape también lo hizo. En cuanto cerró la puerta, el carruaje comenzó a moverse y poco después a volar. Tardaron aproximadamente dos horas en llegar a Hogwarts y Harry permaneció la mayor parte de ese tiempo, durmiendo. Severus, sin embargo tenía muchos cosas que pensar como para malgastar el tiempo durmiendo.

Al entrar al castillo a Harry le surgió una pregunta que no se le había ocurrido antes ¿dónde dormiría? Su pregunta fue contestada poco después. Snape lo guió hacia las mazmorras, pasaron el salón de clase y se detuvieron justo en una gárgola "Roble" dijo Snape a la gárgola y esta dio el paso para que ambos entraran. Se trataba de una habitación enorme. Tenía una cama muy grande, unos estantes para libros, algunos muebles de diversos tamaños, una mesa con cuatro sillas, un escritorio muy confortable, un armario gigantesco y lo que parecía un baño

-Ésta será tu habitación por las próximas semanas. Justo al lado se encuentran mis habitaciones. No tendrás acceso a ellas, sin embargo yo si a tu cuarto. Esa puerta-señaló una puerta que había pasado desapercibida por Harry-comunica tu habitación con mi sala, solo se abre a mi tacto. Las clases de Occlumancia serán en esa sala, yo mismo vendré a buscarte. Si necesitas algo solamente se lo pides a un elfo ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Puedo salir de esta habitación?

-Eso no lo sé, el director sabrá que permisos te concede

Harry asintió y Snape se fue dejando a Harry de mal humor. No quería ver a Dumbledore. Estaba enojado porque ese anciano estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en las misiones que ya no lo tomaba en cuenta, se sintió como el curso pasado, que no lo miraba a los ojos, este curso sería igual. ¿No había dicho el viejo que se sentía mal por aquello y que lo disculpara? Todo era mentira, Dumbledore era un gran manipulador, tal vez fuera el mago más grande del mundo, pero igualmente Harry sentía mucho resentimiento. No es que se tratara de un niño mimado que necesitaba que todos estuvieran velando por su bienestar, más bien eso le molestaba un poco. Tuvo que pasar 10 años de su vida completamente solo, sabía lo que era que nadie se preocupada por él en lo más mínimo. Sólo quería ser alguien normal, no que lo estuvieran cuidando todo el tiempo, no quería salvar el mundo, solo quería ser un chico normal de 16 años y nada más ¿era demasiado pedir? Pensaba que no, pero tal vez no todos compartían la misma opinión.

Ahora estaría en Slytherin y pasaría de nuevo por la situación de encontrarse solo, ¿seria tan malo como todos los años que pasó con los Dursley y con Dudley golpeándolo todo el tiempo? Tal vez no, tal vez simplemente lo ignorarían, eso sería mejor, se quedaría solo y nadie lo molestaría. Podría aprovechar su tiempo de soledad con la capa invisible espiando a los mortifagos junior, así escucharía todo lo que necesitaba oír. Sí, esa era la solución, así no fraternizaría con el enemigo. Aunque para ser completamente realista, Harry debía de admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad por lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante ¿que hubiera pasado si el sombrero hubiese dicho Slytherin desde el principio? No podía tener una respuesta a esa pregunta pero podría saber lo que pasaba estando en la casa de la serpiente a la edad de 16 años. Era una nueva aventura y una nueva oportunidad, oportunidad de cambiar la historia, SU historia.

Después de dejar al chico en su habitación, Severus se dirigió a la suya. Aquel día debía de comunicarle a Dumbledore la misión encomendada por Voldemort. Era muy importante discutir con el anciano lo que debía decirle al Lord Oscuro. De seguro, Albus se enojaría un poco por ocultarle la información tanto tiempo en vez de decírselo en el momento, pero eso no importaba.

Dejó las cosas en su habitación, ya después organizaría todo. Lo mejor sería hablar de una vez con el sabio anciano. Una vez ante la gárgola Severus dijo la contraseña (Crunch). Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado frente a su escritorio hablando con uno de los cuadros.

-Buenos días, Severus

-Buenos días, Albus

-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?-preguntó el anciano

-Bien, supongo. El chico está en la habitación que está al lado de la mía

-Me parece bien, pero creo que no me equivoco al pensar que no es de Harry de quien me quieres hablar

-En realidad le quería hablar de, algo que me pidió el señor oscuro, es una misión que nos encomendó-Albus frunció un poco el seño

-¿Cuándo te llamó? Imagino que no fue precisamente ayer

-En realidad fue hace bastante. Pero no se lo comuniqué porque no lo quería preocupar con más cosas

-¡Severus! Tú sabes perfectamente que siempre estoy aquí. Pero en fin, ¿De qué se trata?

-El señor tenebroso quiere saber que decía la profecía y se que no se rendirá hasta descubrir algo más de ella. Envió a los que trabajan en el ministerio a que averigüen algo, pero él sabe que no encontrarán nada. Me dijo a mí, en privado, después de que todos se fueron, que debía aprovechar mi situación estratégica en Hogwarts para saber más. Dijo que daría un tiempo para buscar información y luego nos convocaría, si llego sin nada me matará.

-No lo sé, Severus, tengo que pensar en ello. No le podemos decir a Voldemort nada acerca de la otra parte de la profecía, le daría armas. No puede saber que uno debe morir a manos del otro, porque sino, haría lo posible para apartar a Harry de todos y no termine sus estudios. Harry debe matar a Voldemort y para eso necesita entrenarse, aunque el poder ya lo tiene: el amor.

-Entonces...

-Entonces deberás darle información incompleta. Tu eres ingenioso, Severus. Dile que yo no te quise decir porque eso solo le incumbe a Harry, pero que nos escuchaste hablar y según los retazos pues se trata de que Harry es el único que le puede vencer, pero que no sabes más. Aunque eso, realmente el debe de saberlo ya

-Como mejor le parezca.

-Bien, ¿hay algo más que me quieras decir?

-Bueno pues-dijo Severus haciendo una cara desagradable-el chico Potter me preguntó que si tenía permiso para salir de su habitación.

-Ah, bueno, yo se lo diré personalmente, necesito hablar con él. Es más, bajo contigo, quiero hablar de una vez con él.

Ambos se dirigieron a las mazmorras y no intercambiaron ninguna palabra más. Severus le dio la contraseña al director y este entró a la habitación de Harry.

Harry ya había terminado de desempacar todo y acomodarlo, así que estaba tirado en su cama mirando el techo, sin hacer nada en particular. Al ver al director en su puerta, se levantó de un salto

-Buenos días, Harry

-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore

Dumbledore se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una silla y le indicó a Harry que hiciera lo mismo, con un chasquido de sus dedos apreció un elfo, al que le pidió que les trajera algo para desayunar. Poco después la mesa estaba repleta de cereales de distintos tipos, jugos diversos, tostadas, panqueques, fruta, semillas, panecillos y galletas. Harry casi había olvidado lo hambriento que estaba, durante un rato no dijeron nada, simplemente se dedicaron a comer hasta que Dumbledore rompió el silencio

-Te preguntarás la razón de por qué estoy aquí ahora-Harry cabeceó- pues solo quería saber como estabas y decirte las reglas de estas dos semanas

-Estoy entero, creo que con eso basta-dijo Harry duramente

-Justo esto es lo que esperaba, se que estarás enojado conmigo y no te culpo. Pero espero que entiendas que esto es por el bien de todos

-Eso ya lo sé

-Bien, creo que no quieres hablar así que te diré lo que puedes y no puedes hacer. El castillo es seguro para ti, pero creo que no es conveniente que vayas afuera solo, podrás salir solo si estás acompañado de un adulto. Puedes recorrer el castillo a tu antojo, ir a donde quieras, incluso a mi despacho por si necesitas algo de mí. Todavía no tienes tus libros para este curso así que la próxima semana vendrá Remus a acompañarte a Hogsmeade a hacer las compras que necesites. Es probable que se quede en es castillo unas cuantas noches.-Ante eso Harry levantó la cabeza y esbozó una muy pequeña sonrisa. Apenas perceptible

-Está bien

-Ahora te dejaré solo, me da la impresión de que eso es lo que quieres

Y diciendo esto, Albus dejó la habitación. Harry se quedó pensando un momento, Dumbledore sabía que Harry no estaba de buen humor y no le quería hablar y aún así no había intentado hacerlo desistir de su idea, se notaba que no tenía real interés en saber lo que le pasaba. Pasó el día en su habitación terminando de ordenar todo y pensando en que tal vez las mazmorras no fueran tan desagradables, de todas formas debía acostumbrarse al frió de allá abajo, allí sería su nueva morada de ahora en adelante.

Justo después de terminar su cena, Snape entró por la puerta que le indicó que lo siguiera. La salita de Snape era muy parecida a la de su casa, tenía una chimenea que se encontraba ahora encendida, varios sofás de color verde oscuro, una mesa con dos sillas y muebles con cristalería. También había retratos y pinturas colgadas en las paredes. El lugar parecía más hogareño que su propia casa.

-Hoy, Potter, probaremos algo nuevo. Ya haces bien la barrera, ni siquiera puedo entrar a tu mente. Ahora lo que sigue es engañar a tu enemigo, si te encuentras con el señor oscuro, éste no puede saber que tu conocer Occlumancia, por eso debes poner pensamientos para que él crea que logra pasar tu barrera. Es algo complicado, porque debes de cierta forma ceder esa barrera para dejar pasar ciertos sentimientos y pensamientos pero al mismo tiempo debes dejarla tan firme como te sea posible-Harry hizo una cara de incredulidad-Ahora trataré de entrar a tu mente, pero no quiero toparme con la barrera, debes tratar de pensar en algo que no sea importante y dejar que yo lo vea, entre más presione por seguir viendo debes dejarme ver más cosas. Por el momento trabajaremos con hechos que hayan sucedido. Para saber que realmente lo estás haciendo y no has debilitado tu barrera quiero que me muestres únicamente recuerdos de un solo tipo, por ejemplo solo de tu familia, o solo de Granger o solo de algún Weasley, nada más ¿entendido?

-Si, señor-dijo Harry muy seguro

-_Legilimens_

Harry en un inicio solo dejó su mente en blanco como siempre lo hacía, no sentía la presencia de Snape, eso quería decir que su barrera estaba bien, ahora debía pensar en algo rápido "Ron" recordó el momento en el que vio a Ron con su familia por primera vez, luego a Ron preguntándole que si de verdad era Harry Potter, luego, el sombrero diciendo que Ron era un Gryffindor, estaba muy bien, pero de repente recordó también a Malfoy cuando le ofreció su amistad "oh, no, esto esta fuera de control, Malfoy no puede estar aquí en mis pensamientos" luego apareció Malfoy convertido en hurón, ahora recordó a Moody cuando le mostró la foto de sus padres, un segundo después apareció el recuerdo de Sirius cayendo tras el velo...

-¡No!-Harry abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el suelo de la sala de Snape y este lo miraba con una mirada un tanto desconcertante, no podía leerse nada en ese par de ojos oscuros, ninguna emoción. Potter, entonces decidió que no iba a parecer un idiota una vez más, se levantó un tanto tambaleante con una mirada decidida, no había rastro de tristeza alguna, ni mucho menos de lágrimas.

-Eso no estuvo bien. Empezaste bien, pero te dejaste llevar por tus emociones. Quiero que hoy en la noche y por el resto de las noches aparte de practicar dejar tu mente en blanco, quiero que organices tus recuerdos, ponles conexiones para que esto no vuelva a pasar

-Bien

Severus le abrió la puerta a Harry y éste entró a su cuarto. Sin perder tiempo se metió a su cama e hizo justo lo que Snape le dijo que hiciera. Pasó un par de horas organizando sus recuerdos. Evidentemente no podía organizar TODOS sus recuerdos pero sí muchos y era muy difícil, pues habían muchas clasificaciones. Lo que sí, puso énfasis fue en los que no podían ser vistos por nadie. Al final, muy cansado, Harry se durmió.


	9. nueva selección

_Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a JK ROwling y no a mi. No escribo por fines lucrativos._

**Capitulo 9: Nueva selección**

Los siguientes días fueron similares para Harry. Leía un rato en la mañana, a veces le gustaba pasear por el castillo y después de cenar tenías sus clases de Occlumancia. Éstas fueron muy parecidas a la primera, pero con leves mejorías. En cierta sesión, Snape lo atacó de improviso, como ya tenía bien consolidada su barrera, el antipático profesor no pudo entrar en su mente en ese momento como era su intención. Al intentar recordar algo, su primer pensamiento que en los Dursleys, sobre todo en su tío Vernon. Detestaba esos recuerdos pero no podía descontrolarse "Era su cumpleaños y tío Vernon le regalaba unos calcetines viejos, iban al zoológico y tío Vernon le decía que se anduviera con cuidado, tío Vernon le daba una lista enorme de deberes, tío Vernon lo encerraba en la alacena y le gritaba que no comería hasta la cena del día siguiente. Tío Vernon le ponía una reja a la ventana de la habitación de Harry. Tío Vernon le explicaba que debía decir que estudiaba en el Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables. Finalmente la presión cedió y Harry se encontró a si mismo de pie frente a Snape.

-Bien, ya no te descontrolas, Potter-dijo Snape-Pero creo que no me equivoco al pensar que esos recuerdos no son los más agradables. Ahora quiero que solo me muestres recuerdos tontos con tus amigos. Nada importante. Si te llegaras a enfrentar a algún enemigo, éste podría ver cosas que tal vez le sirvan

-Sí, señor

-Legilimens

Y la historia volvió a repetirse. Así pasaba cada noche. Iba mejorando poco a poco. Aunque a veces los recuerdos con Ron y Hermione involucraban a Draco Malfoy o a Snape y Harry no lograba controlarse del todo.

La rutina lo estaba matando, salía a caminar por el castillo pero no tenía autorización para salir a los jardines. Siempre se fijaba por las ventanas de los pisos superiores a ver si lograba divisar a Hagrid, pero no había rastro de él. Los profesores aún no se habían hecho presentes. Solamente estaban Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y por supuesto Dumbledore. Pero apenas si los había visto un par de veces, cada uno tenía sus cosas que preparar puesto que faltaba una semana para el inicio de clases. Harry se preguntaba quien sería su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. También se encontraba impaciente porque llegara Remus, según Dumbledore, se quedaría por unos días. Quería verlo. Además la rutina lo estaba matando.

Iba caminando distraídamente, sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en particular cuando divisó una figura cabizbaja que se acercaba, sospechando de quien se trataba, aceleró el paso.

-Remus-le llamó cuando ya estaban muy cerca-esperaba que llegaras pronto

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo estás? Tengo algunos asuntos que discutir con Dumbledore, en realidad vengo de su oficina, me ofreció quedarme aquí esta semana para que te hiciera compañía. Tengo que cumplir una misión así que antes de partir estaré contigo

-Me parece genial, he estado un poco aburrido. Todos los días son iguales y ya estoy cansado de ello

-Bien, ahora voy a instalarme en unas habitaciones cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor. Dumbledore me dijo que estás en la habitación aledaña a las de Severus. Iré allí en cuanto me desocupe ¿cuál es la contraseña?

-Roble

-Bien, pues nos vemos en un rato- y diciendo esto, Remus se fue

Harry se quedó un momento más en el lugar que se encontraba hasta que decidió ir a su habitación. Aunque primero decidió pasar a las cocinas, se le antojaba algo dulce de comer. Al llegar al lugar, una cantidad increíble de elfos de arremolinaron a su alrededor ofreciéndole de todo. Seguramente durante el verano se aburrían, pues no debían preparar tanta comida. Después de al menos unos treinta minutos intentando convencerles de que solo quería un pedazo de pastel, Harry salió de la cocina. Aunque, claro, no llevaba solo el pedazo de pastel, llevaba galletas de chocolate y de vainilla, helado de nueces, caramelos, unos cuantos chocolates, fruta y algo de flan. Jamás podría comerse todo eso, pero no pudo rechazarlo. Una vez en su habitación lo puso todo sobre la mesa y se dispuso a comer, cuando llegó Remus

-¿Hambre?-le preguntó divertido

-No realmente, fui a las cocinas por pastel y los elfos me dieron todo esto. ¿Me ayudas?-le explicó el chico

-¡Claro! Sabes que me gusta mucho el chocolate

Tardaron un buen rato comiendo hasta que finalmente la mesa quedó vacía y ambos quedaron tan hastiados que apenas si podían hablar

-¿Y que has hecho en todo este tiempo?-quiso saber Harry

-Pues me he mantenido en Grimauld Place. Ahora debo cumplir una misión y no se cuando vuelva. Lo que si sé es que estaré muy ocupado

-Ni siquiera pregunto de que se trata porque se que no me dirás nada. Espero que no sea muy peligroso-ante esto Remus rió sombríamente

-Estamos en guerra, Harry. Vivir ya es un peligro, imagínate una misión para la Orden. Espero que todo salga bien y pueda regresar ehmm..._completo_

Harry no respondió nada. Por un momento le surgió la idea de decirle a Remus algo sobre Sirius y decirle que se cuidara porque él era el último merodeador que quedaba (Peter no cuenta) y le tenía gran aprecio pero lo pensó de nuevo. Eso iba a sonar muy tonto, como al niño débil y frágil que necesita que lo mimen. Él no era un idiota y Remus ya debía de saber eso. Por esa razón permaneció callado.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?

-Sí, claro ¿Qué tal una partida de ajedrez?-le respondió evasivamente

La partida se extendió bastante dejando finalmente a Remus como ganador. Aunque estuvo muy reñido y cualquiera pudo haber ganado.

-Bien, Harry. Según tengo entendido tienes clases de Occlumancia pronto así que te dejo. Igual, debo descansar, la luna llena se acerca y comenzó a debilitarme. ¡Suerte en tus clases!

-Gracias, Remus

Remus salió de la habitación y Harry se quedó solo. Guardó el ajedrez y se sentó en su cama para dejar su mente en blanco y organizar sus pensamientos

Severus estaba en su habitación. Faltaba una semana para que el curso comenzara. Tenía que preparar todo para la llegada de los alumnos, aún debía reestablecer algunas protecciones para las habitaciones y pegar todos los horarios en la sala común. Ya los horarios estaban establecidos, los únicos por organizar eran los de 3ro y 6to año. Los de tercero ya los había arreglado pero faltaban los de 6to. En algunas asignaturas para los EXTASIS todas las casas quedaban juntas porque no aprobaban muchos alumnos (pociones). Él tenía una copia de los resultados de los TIMOS de cada estudiante, decidió comenzar. "Draco Malfoy pasó pociones, defensa, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, transformaciones, encantamientos y runas antiguas Lo anotaré en todo. Theodore Nott aprobó encantamientos, transformaciones, Herbologia pociones y defensa, lo anotaré en todo también. Vincent Crabbe aprobó cuatro encantamientos, astronomía, defensa y Herbologia, evidentemente tendrá que cursar las cuatro. Gregory Goyle, es un idiota solo pasó tres astronomía, defensa y encantamientos. Blaise Zambini se fue del colegio" Severus suspiró y se estiró "ninguno de estos chicos tienen futuro, no están interesados en una carrera, saben que deben ser mortifagos como sus padres. Los marcarán muy pronto, como en marzo. Ahora debo seguir con las chicas Pansy Parkinson cursará runas antiguas, encantamientos, transformaciones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pociones y defensa. Mullicent Bulstrade tendrá encantamientos, transformaciones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y defensa. Pansy quiere trabajar en Gringotts pero su padre es mortifago. Y Mullicent es extraña, solo dijo que venia al colegio porque debía hacerlo. Ella no está interesada en nada. Solo espero que no se la lleven al lado oscuro"

Severus se levantó y caminó al rededor de su habitación. Ya casi le tocaba clase de Occlumancia, estaba feliz de que Potter ya hacía la barrera permanentemente y casi siempre controlaba sus recuerdos, aunque de vez en cuando se le escapaba algo, eso era normal. Pero si se lo decía al chico, éste se confiaría. El mejor método era el duro. Así lo aprendió él, a gritos y a golpes. Había valido la pena, su padre había sido un bastardo pero algo le había enseñado bien.

Fue a buscar a Potter y lo encontró sentado en su cama con los ojos cerrados parecía en trance. La visión era graciosa. Harry Potter sentado como indio con los ojos cerrados y meditando. Severus pensó que si continuaba así pronto levitaría. Sin embargo, no había tiempo que perder.

-¡Potter! Vamos, que tenemos clase

Harry abrió los ojos asustado, estaba tan concentrado que no había escuchado a Snape entrar. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y lo siguió

La clase fue muchísimo mejor. Por primera vez no se había dejado llevar por otros recuerdos. Harry sonrió y miró a su profesor. Snape tenía una mirada inescrutable, como siempre. No podía saberse que pensaba.

-Bueno, Potter, ya lo has hecho bien del todo. Toda la siguiente semana practicaremos lo mismo. Si no vuelves a fallar comenzaremos con algo nuevo

-Está bien

-Ya puedes irte, tengo cosas que hacer

Severus le había dejado la puerta abierta así que Harry entró a su habitación y decidió dormirse de una vez.

Severus se quedó un rato más despierto. Mientras tomaba un poco de coñac en su sillón favorito pensó en lo que acababa de pasar. Potter lo había hecho perfecto. No esperaba que lo hubiese hecho tan rápido. En promedio se tardaba un mes en dominar esa parte y Potter solo había tardado una semana. No era estrictamente necesario que siguieran practicando lo mismo, lo que pasaba era que Severus prefería afianzar el terreno y luego continuar enseñándole algo más a Potter. Realmente ese niño estaba cambiando mucho, ya no era tan revoltoso y se aplicaba más, quizás fuera solamente porque estaba aburrido durante el verano. Pero prefería hablar con Dumbledore sobre el asunto. El chico necesitaba orientación o podría perderse en el camino. Sabía que jamás se uniría a Voldemort pero ese odio que le profesaba podría llevarlo a cometer alguna locura, podría comenzar a interesarse por las artes oscuras y no por la defensa contra ellas. Un poco preocupado, Severus fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó temprano y después de una ducha se dispuso a desayunar, justo cuando entró Remus a su habitación

-Buenos días Harry-le sonrió

-Buenos días

-¿Qué te parece si después de desayunar vamos a Hogsmeade a comprar lo que necesitas para el próximo curso?

-Si, genial

Remus se sentó con él a comer. Había de todo sobre la mesa. A pesar de ser un desayuno para una sola persona-según los elfos.-ambos quedaron repletos y sobró muchísima comida

-¿Y qué asignaturas vas a cursar?

-Encantamientos, transformaciones, pociones, Herbologia, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y defensa

-Si, está bien para un auror

-¿Tú sabes quién será mi profesor de defensa?-preguntó Harry curioso

-Dumbledore me lo dijo, es llama Patrick Hook. Es un poco mayor que yo. Por lo que sé después de Hogwarts se dedicó a estudiar algo de artes oscuras y sobre todo mucha defensa. Tanto defensa mágica como muggle. Luego entró a la academia de aurores, pero solo ha ejercido un par de años, creo que es alguien muy capacitado.

-Interesante ¿lo conoces?

-Es tres años mayor que yo, creo. Lo vi en Hogwarts pero nunca le hablé. Era un chico muy callado y estudioso. Siempre estaba leyendo algo. Era de Ravenclaw

-Ya veo. ¿Vamos?

-Claro

Harry tomó la lista de libros que necesitaba y salió con Remus. En el camino se encontraron a algunos profesores y los saludaron rápidamente. Decidieron ir caminando así que pasaron de lejos de donde estaban los carruajes, eso estaría mejor, no le gustaba ver a los Theastrals.

Cuando llegaron a Hosmeade, Harry notó que casi no había movimiento, no se veía a nadie en las calles, era un tanto siniestro tanto silencio.

-Bueno, primero vamos a la tienda de libros-indicó Remus

El hombre que les atendió parecía un poco nervioso. En aquellos tiempos de oscuridad no se podía fiarse de nadie.

-¿En qué les puedo servir?-preguntó el hombre

Harry le tendió la lista de los libros, era más fácil eso que estarle diciendo todo lo que necesitaba. Aprovechó para sentarse en una silla que había y miró a su alrededor. En los estantes más próximos habían algunos libros de defensa, pero se veían muy estúpidos todos los títulos eran como: "defiéndete de los malvados" "¿qué hacer en caso de tener a quien no debe ser nombrado en frente?" "¿necesitas defenderte?" y uno bastante grande que decía "El secreto de supervivencia de Harry Potter" Ese libro en particular tenía un rotulo pegado que decía que era el último ejemplar que quedaba. Decidió mejor no seguir viendo, todo aquello era pura basura. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos de espera el hombre le entregó a Harry todos sus libros y le indicó la cantidad que debía pagar. Harry se lo dio y salió con Remus de la tienda.

Aquellos libros se veían muy grandes, ese curso sería mucho más difícil.

-¿Ahora que mas necesitas?

-Ingredientes para pociones

Así que se dirigieron a la tienda de pociones, esta vez fue una mujer quien les atendió. El lugar era oscuro y ¿húmedo? Aquello parecía una cueva. La mujer parecía misteriosa, Harry le dio una lista que él mismo había hecho de los ingredientes que necesitaba y las cantidades. A diferencia de en la otra tienda, rápidamente tenía todos los paquetes de ingredientes en sus manos y Harry le pagó.

Después de eso, fueron a comprar las plumas, tinta y pergamino y con eso dieron por terminado el día de compras. Remus y Harry se sentaron a descansar en una banca.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-preguntó Remus de repente-no confiabas en mí, no querías aceptar mi chocolate

-Bueno, es que eras un poco raro, no es bueno fiarse de la gente tan rápido yo no sabía cuáles eran tus intenciones-le respondió Harry defensivamente

-Claro, recuerdo tu cara de asustado-rió Remus

-hey! Tú sabes la razón por la cual estaba asustado, eso no es gracioso, Lupin-le dijo Harry enojado

-Perdón, no me refería a la razón por la que te asustaste, solo la cara. Me recordó a Lily. Ella siempre abría mucho los ojos y a veces abría la boca, solo eso, me la recordaste

Aquello era nuevo para Harry, siempre le decían que se parecía a su padre pero nunca a su madre, además del color de sus ojos, nunca lo habían comparado con nada más. Miró a Remus curioso

-También te pareces a Lily-parecía que Remus le había leído el pensamiento-ella era algo orgullosa. También un poco tímida y callada. Pero defendía a las personas con todo su corazón, aunque esas personas no se lo agradecieran luego, era sumamente justa, no le deseaba el mal a nadie. Ella era una luz, Harry. Nos alegraba a todos cuando lo necesitábamos ella siempre estaba allí para todos. No desistía de sus ideas, si algo le entraba a su mente no se lo podías sacar hasta que lo consiguiera o fallara en el intento y detestaba fallar se ponía de un humor terrible. Era extremadamente inteligente y muy ESTUDIOSA , algo que tu también deberías intentar, Harry-terminó Remus con una sonrisa.

Harry permaneció callado, no tenía nada que decir. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos hasta que Lupin rompió el silencio.

-¿Ya no necesitas nada más? ¿Tus túnicas están bien? ¿No quieres una bandera de Gryffindor o algo?-Harry bajó la cabeza incómodo-tengo entendido que este año podrás jugar Quidditch de nuevo. De seguro te harán capitán, James lo fue

Harry ahora ya se sentía definitivamente mal, pero disimuló

-No, no necesito nada más ¿vamos ya?

-Eh, pero ¿no quieres ir a las tres escobas a tomar algo? Yo invito

-En realidad me duele mucho el estómago y preferiría ir al castillo de una vez y ojear mis libros nuevos

-Bien, que así sea-dijo Remus sin haberle creído una palabra

Caminaron de regreso al castillo. Remus lo acompañó hasta su habitación, pero alegando que le dolía mucho el estómago pero que no necesitaba ir a la enfermería, hizo que Remus se fuera y se quedó solo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Faltaba menos de una semana para que su misión comenzara y no tenía ningún plan, demasiados pensamientos acerca del tema y ninguna conclusión importante. Ya era momento de pensar en serio

"Draco Malfoy y yo nos odiamos desde el primer día en Hogwarts, definitivamente no puedo acercarme a él. Pero es el líder, es que quien más información importante tiene. Con él debo usar la capa invisible. Crabbe y Goyle son un par de idiotas que lo siguen a cualquier parte, tal vez pueda idear la forma de sacarles información sin que sospechen. Theodore Nott tiene a su padre mortifago, lo he visto con Malfoy pero no es su guardaespaldas. Creo que él anda con otro chico, Zambini. De él no sé nada. Tal vez esa sea mi opción, no tengo anda contra Zambini y el nada contra mí, supongo. Tal vez me pueda aliar con el. ¡Si, eso haré! Y con respecto a las chicas, tal vez me sirva la capa o puedo fraternizar con Pansy, que se ven un poco tonta."

Ya con un plan un poco más formado, Harry se relajó un poco empezó a hojear sus libros nuevos.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy lentamente para el joven Harry Potter. Ahora que se acercaba el 1 de septiembre era más difícil ver una sonrisa en su cara por no decir imposible. En realidad, estaba de un humor terrible. Ni siquiera Remus se podía escapar de sus oleadas de ira. Pasaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación leyendo o pensando, sobre todo esto último. Remus llegaba todas las tardes a hacerle compañía pero esto a Harry no le importaba. Hablaba muy poco, estaba siendo muy huraño y Remus se preguntaba una y otra vez la razón de la actitud del chico. Harry no era así, algo grave le pasaba pero cada vez que se lo hacía ver, el joven Potter le respondía fríamente "nada, Remus, no me pasa nada. No necesito ir a la enfermería, nunca me he sentido mejor" y volvía a su mutismo. Esa actitud estaba sacando de quicio al licántropo. Igualmente seguía insistiendo en sacar al muchacho de aquella habitación, pero éste se rehusaba, lo más que lograba era que jugaran una partida de ajedrez y Harry las ganaba todas. Ni siquiera aceptaba ir a volar, dar un paseo por el castillo, pasear por el lago o el bosque, nada. Finalmente, el 1 de septiembre, Harry aceptó ir a despedirlo en las puertas de entrada.

El 1 de septiembre Harry decidió que daría su última vuelta por Hogwarts como un Gryffindor. Además, Snape le había dicho el día anterior que el almuerzo del 1 de septiembre sería en el Gran Comedor, pues era tradición que los profesores almorzaran juntos el día del inicio de clases para desearse suerte y Dumbledore quería que estuviese presente. Remus y Harry llegaron hasta un carruaje, Dumbledore estaba con ellos.

-Bueno-comenzó Remus-espero verte pronto, Harry. Cuídate mucho y estudia bastante, este curso es importante para ti. Espero poder satisfacer tus expectativas, Albus.

-Cuídate, Remus. Sabes que lo más importante eres tú

Remus abrazó a Harry y se subió al carruaje que lo llevaría hasta donde tuviera que llevarlo. Harry volteó a ver a Dumbledore

-Te espero en el almuerzo, Harry. Y quiero hablar contigo al acabar. Necesito aclarar algunos puntos de lo que tú ya sabes-Harry asintió y se dispuso a merodear por el castillo

Caminaba distraídamente sin fijarse hacia donde iba. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Tenía ya tantos años de ir siempre al mismo lugar que no le extrañaría nada si en medio del curso se equivocara de sala común. Decidió alejarse de allí, caminó hasta la sala de los trofeos y encontró rápidamente su premio por Servicios Especiales al colegio que había ganado con Ron en su segundo año. ¡Ron!, había pensado mucho en él y en Hermione. Ron definitivamente le iba a retirar la palabra, de eso estaba seguro y Hermione lo trataría con mucho recelo. No sabía que haría cuando los viera en la noche. Ya era hora del almuerzo así que Harry fue al Gran Comedor donde ya estaban casi todos los profesores.

-Ah, Harry-dijo Dumbledore y todos lo miraron-me alegra que hayas venido. Siéntate allí, en medio del profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall

Harry se sentó, sintiéndose bastante incómodo, notando que justo al frente había un hombre al que nunca había visto, tenía cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, podría tener unos 40 años. El hombre lo miró y le dirigió una sonrisa

-Creo que no nos han presentado-dijo con voz grave-mi nombre es Patrick Hook y seré tu nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Tú, por supuesto, eres Harry Potter

-Si, señor gusto en conocerlo. Me han hablado bien de usted-Hook sonrió y Dumbledore se levantó para decir unas palabras

-Bueno compañeros, solo quiero desearles mucha suerte a todos en este curso que comienza. Espero que puedan enseñarles a los alumnos todo lo que puedan para que algún día salgan capacitados para poder ejercer la carrera que hayan elegido. También quiero presentarles oficialmente a Patrick Hook, quien desde hoy se integra al plantel-Snape gruñó-Eso es todo, ¡a comer!

Todo se llenó de comida. Realmente no era demasiado se trataba solo de panecillos y pasteles. Era apenas un pequeño refrigerio pues el banquete era en la noche.

Los profesores hablaban de sus propios temas, Harry se sentía bastante incómodo pero no era el único. Solamente habían dos personas calladas a la mesa: Harry y Severus. Pronto los demás lo notaron, intentaron meter al chico a las conversaciones de vez en cuando, pero éste no tenía ganas de hablar, ni siquiera con el tema de Quidditch estuvo lo suficientemente entusiasmado para intervenir.

-¡Potter!-llamó la profesora McGonagall-¡Potter! ¡Harry Potter!

Harry la miró, estaba tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta de que lo llamaban

-¿Si?-preguntó confundido y hastiado. "No quiero hablar, ¿por qué diablos no lo entienden?"

-Quería preguntarte si quieres ser el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch

Harry sintió como si un balde de agua bien fría le cayera en la cabeza. Él ya no estaría en Gryffindor. ¿Debía decir que si o que no? Tal vez...

-Si lo quieres pensar un poco está bien. Sé que es una gran responsabilidad, pero me extraña de ti, creía que dirías que si de inmediato después de haber quedado afuera el año pasado...

-No lo sé-respondió Harry un poco más fuerte de lo que debería

-Cuida tu tono, Potter-le gruñó Snape-La profesora McGonagall no tiene la culpa de que seas un niño malcriado, irresponsable que no puede asumir sus propios asuntos, menos todo un equipo de Quidditch. Tal vez sea demasiado el peso para el pobre niño que vivió

-No soy un irresponsable, profesor Snape-argumentó Harry fríamente-y tampoco soy un niño débil que no pueda asumir responsabilidades. Simplemente tengo asuntos en que pensar y que resolver, cosas que usted no conoce, _señor._

-¡Harry y Severus! Parecen niños peleando de esa manera. ¿No pueden olvidar sus diferencias ni siquiera por unos momentos?-les reprendió McGonagall

Ambos hicieron una cara que daba a entender un definitivo NO sin embargo ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno. Harry se sintió como un bebé pero se esforzó por no enrojecer y mantener el perfil serio y la mirada fija. Tras unos instantes siendo el centro de atención junto con Snape, las conversaciones volvieron.

Ahora Harry estaba de un mal humor pero al de antes. Al cabo de al menos una hora, el almuerzo se dio por terminado y los profesores se fueron para continuar con sus labores. Finalmente, solamente quedaron Dumbledore y Harry.

-No creo que el Gran Comedor sea un buen lugar para hablar, vamos a mi oficina

Harry asintió y siguió al director. Durante el camino no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra. Harry iba centrado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que llegaron a la oficina del director. Se sentó y esperó.

-Bueno, Harry-comenzó el anciano-Ya sabes de lo que quiero hablar. Primero que nada quiero saber si estas realmente dispuesto a hacerlo, todavía estás a tiempo de declinar la propuesta

-Estoy seguro-contestó Harry aburrido. Sabía que aquello no era más que protocolo, no tenía la opción de echarse para atrás y lo sabía

Bien. No te he dado muchos detalles, solo que serías el espía. Pues lo más importante de todo es que consigas información, cada cierto tiempo vendrás a darme un reporte de lo que sepas, por pequeño que sea, a veces esos detalles hacen la diferencia. Eso es lo más importante pero también me interesa mucho que salves a esos chicos de la oscuridad. Que sus padres sigan a Voldemort no significa que ellos también quieran seguirlo.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Harry-Claro que quieren ser como sus padres, ese es el motivo de sus patéticas vidas

-Eso, no lo sabes, por eso te envió, quiero que lo averigües. Anda con ellos, trátalos más, sácalos del agujero en el que se están metiendo. Hazles saber donde estarán mejor. El profesor Snape lo intenta pero no es su compañero, es su profesor así que no le tiene toda la confianza ni puede intervenir demasiado. De cierta forma serás el ayudante de Severus, aunque él no lo sepa.

-Entonces, debo espiar a los chicos y al mismo tiempo decirles que Voldemort es malo, que deben estar del lado nuestro. Claro, me ganaré su confianza muy rápidamente-dijo Harry irónicamente

-No estoy diciendo que sea fácil, Harry. Además creo que te las puedes arreglar

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Ya verá que puedo hacerlo!-le gritó Harry enojado

-Bien

-¿Y cómo será lo de mi selección?

-Eso no te lo diré, mejor que sea sorpresa-Harry sentía que quería ahorcar a aquel viejo loco, ere anciano tonto pensaba que todo era un juego, claro, todos eran piezas de ajedrez en el tablero de Voldemort y Dumbledore.-Ah y por cierto, será mejor que vayas a la estación para que los alumnos te vean allí y no sospechen.

-Está bien ¿algo más? ¿Ya me puedo ir?-dijo Harry

-Es todo, puedes irte-la voz del anciano parecía preocupada

Una vez en su habitación, Harry metió rápidamente todo en su baúl, como ahora era mucho más grande podía tirar las cosas desordenadamente y cabían perfectamente. Guardó en su viejo baúl todas sus pertenencias de Gryffindor, cartas de Ron y Hermione y su álbum de fotos. Y este baúl lo metió a su vez en uno de los compartimientos del baúl nuevo. Aquel era el compartimiento secreto, no quería que los Slytherins vieran esas cosas.

Se puso su túnica de Gryffindor-por última vez-y salió a la estación

La estación estaba repleta de chicos y chicas de Hogwarts. Harry pudo divisar a Hagrid gritándoles a los niños de primer año que lo siguieran. Vio a unos cuantos conocidos pero se hizo el que no los había visto. Dumbledore quería que la gente lo viera e la estación, bien, ya lo habían visto era hora de irse al colegio. Se subió al primer carruaje que vio y rápidamente tres chicos de Hufflepuff se subieron también. Nunca los había visto así que no les habló. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, Harry casi corrió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó en la parte más cercana a la mesa de los profesores, cuando lo llamaran no quería recorrer todo el Gran Comedor. Pronto sucedió lo inevitable, vio una figura pelirroja y otra castaña acercársele rápidamente

-¡Harry!-gritaron Ron y Hermione a coro-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-contestó cortante "oh maldición, no voy a poder" pensó

-¿Por qué no contestabas nuestras cartas? Te enviamos muchísimas ¿Snape te las quitaba?-preguntó Ron con enojo

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de decirles que Snape se las quitaba y que no había recibido ninguna, pero decidió que ya era hora de que se hiciera responsable y dejar de echarle la culpa siempre a los demás

-Sí, si las recibía

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué, Weasley? Habla claro

-¿Weasley? ¿Por qué me llamaste Weasley?-preguntó Ron herido

-Así te llamas ¿o no? Tal vez prefieras que te llame Whaterbey, como a Percy

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?-esta vez fue Hermione-estás muy raro

-No me pasa nada ¿está bien? Nada-les respondió enojado

-Tal vez el verano con Snape te ha afectado. De seguro mañana estarás bien. Quizás debamos dejarte en paz por hoy

-Sí, creo que sería una buena idea-terminó Harry

Ya todos los alumnos estaban sentado en sus mesas, solo faltaban los de primer año. Se acercaba su momento, Harry sentía que si alguien le hablaba en ese momento terminaría enviándole una maldición muy potente que lo enviaría a la enfermería al menos una semana. Nadie lo hizo. Unos instantes después entraron los niños de primer año con la profesora McGonagall, todos se veían bastante asustados. Sin embargo, sucedió algo extraño, la profesora McGonagall se acercó a Dumbledore y le dijo algo al oído, se veía muy sorprendida y miraba en la dirección de Harry. Dumbledore hizo una cara de sorpresa y le dijo algo a su vez. A Harry le dio la impresión de que algo no había ido como debería. El sombrero seleccionador canto su estúpida canción y la profesora McGonagall empezó a llamar a los niños, pero Harry no prestaba atención, estaba como en otro mundo, tampoco reaccionaba cuando en la casa de Gryffindor irrumpían en aplausos para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro. Finalmente la selección terminó pero la profesora McGonagall no se llevó el sombrero como era la costumbre, se quedó de pie junto al taburete y Dumbledore se puso de pie.

-Antes de darles la bienvenida oficial, debo hacerles un anuncio. La profesora McGonagall me acaba de comunicar que acaba de ocurrir algo que no se da hace al menos unos 250 años. Como todos ustedes saben, los alumnos son seleccionados para sus casas en su primer año, sin embargo, ha habido algunos casos aislados en los que el sombrero cambia de opinión en algún momento porque el alumno ha cambiado y ya no debe estar en la casa que estaba o porque realmente no pertenece allí. Esta noche acaba de suceder, un alumno de sexto año será seleccionado de nuevo. Por favor, que se presente el alumno Harry Potter

Harry sintió en su nuca las miradas de todos los presentes, era como en su cuarto año cuando fue seleccionado como un campeón del torneo de los tres magos. Lentamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el taburete donde reposaba el sombrero. La profesora McGonagall lo miraba con una cara de profunda decepción. Los demás profesores se veían muy sorprendidos. Sprout tenía las manos en la boca, Flitwick parecía expectante y Snape tenía la mirada fija, no se podía leer nada en esos ojos, a Harry le pareció que se veían más oscuros, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, los Gryffindors no salían de su asombro, estaban completamente pasmados, se podían escuchar algunos "no, Harry no. Esto no puede estar pasando, es imposible" Los Hufflepuffs estaban simplemente con la boca abierta, algunos comentaban lo extraño que era aquello, los Potters siempre iban a Gryffindor y Harry parecía bien allí. Los Ravenclaws se veían expectantes, probablemente era la casa más probable en la que Harry quedara, eso para el pensamiento de todos los presentes, era la casa más adecuada para el chico Potter. Los Slytherins miraban burlonamente a los Gryffindors, estaban perdiendo a su buscador, ya no ganarían el torneo de las casas.

Finalmente, Harry llegó hasta el taburete y se sentó, la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero con una última mirada desaprobatoria. Ahora el sombrero no le tapaba los ojos así que podía ver las caras de los alumnos esperando el veredicto del sombrero. No podía demostrar miedo, puso su mirada más desafiante. Escuchó entonces una vocecita dentro de su cabeza

"Harry Potter, has cambiado mucho. Ya no eres el mismo niño de 11 años que puse en Gryffindor. Nunca debía haberte puesto allí, en esa casa no crecías, necesitas darte cuenta de tu potencial, Potter. Tú sabes a donde perteneces. Nunca es tarde para enmendar tus errores. Estarás de ahora en adelante donde perteneces **realmente,** serás un SLYTHERIN

La profesora McGonagall lo miraba con tristeza y decepción en sus ojos, además de un poco de ¿miedo? El Gran Comedor estaba en completo silencio, podría escucharse el vuelo de una mosca, el silencio era absoluto y denso. Todos lo miraban incrédulos mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de su nueva casa. Se pudo escuchar el chasquido de dedos de Dumbledore que hizo que los distintivos de su túnica de Gryffindor pasaran a ser de Slytherin. Ahora llevaba la serpiente plateada en vez del león dorado. Todos los Slytherins le miraban con desconfianza, halló un sitio justo al lado de Theodore Nott y al frente de Draco Malfoy, allí se sentó. Dumbledore dijo algo más pero Harry no lo escuchó, en realidad nadie lo hizo. Pronto la comida estuvo sobre la mesa, aquello era incómodo, todos le miraban aún. De repente se escuchó un "TRAIDOR" Harry se volteó para ver a Ronald Weasley de pie y señalándolo con un dedo "TRAIDOR, POTTER" volvió a gritar. Rápidamente casi todos los Gryffindors estaban de pie gritándole cosas similares

-Potter apestas

-Vete al diablo

Nos has traicionado a todos

-Púdrete, Potter

-Te odiamos

-TRAIDOR maldito cobarde

Harry cerró los ojos intentando calmarse mientras apretaba fuertemente su varita. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos y empezó a comer. Aquello era tan solo el principio pero no mostraría debilidad ni dolor. Le sería todo indiferente. "Apenas comienza mi infierno" pensó amargamente


	10. los slytherins

_Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a JK ROwling y no a mi. No escribo por fines lucrativos._

**Capitulo10: Los Slytherins**

Harry continuó con su cena a pesar de que no tenía hambre, todo le sería indiferente. Los Gryffindors continuaban gritándole cosas, pero la profesora McGonagall se levantó a calmarlos, diciéndoles que les restaría puntos si no se callaban sin embargo los leones no cedía, así que el profesor Snape se levantó también y con un par de palabras y miradas amenazantes logró que todo se sentaran y dejaran a pobre Harry en paz.

Harry sabía que todos le miraban con curiosidad pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, al menos no tendría que pararse sobre la mesa y enseñar su cicatriz. Harry no había notado que Draco Malfoy y compañía lo miraban con curiosidad y no hablaban nada entre ellos

-No sé cómo podrás haber quedado aquí, Potter-dijo burlonamente Malfoy

-Siendo seleccionado, Malfoy, creí que eso ya lo sabías-le respondió Harry mordazmente

-Oye, cuida tu tono, no nos quieres de enemigos. Además te sugiero que dejes a esos Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger, no permitiremos a nadie de nuestra casa con esa escoria

-No son mis amigos, Malfoy-dijo Harry pensando en algo-nunca lo han sido, tal vez realmente eran de la clase _indebida_

-¡Claro que son de la clase indebida! Eso te lo dije desde el primer día en Hogwarts, pero no me escuchaste, Potter.

-Te escucho ahora

-No lo creo, ya es demasiado tarde, perdiste tu oportunidad-finalizo Malfoy, quien comenzó una conversación estúpida con sus amigos

Ya no podía insistir más "no por el momento" pensó Harry. Lo mejor sería quedarse callado e intentar algo nuevo al día siguiente, después de todo cinco años de odio profundo no se olvidaban tan rápido. Pero había algo que hasta ahora Harry notaba ¿y el chico Zambini? Oh maldición, eso era malo

-¿Dónde está Zambini?-preguntó Harry poniendo un modo casual

-Se fue del colegio-le respondió Nott esta vez

No, definitivamente aquello no era bueno. Su plan era quedarse con Zambini, el chico no estaba, entonces ¿Nott? No, aquello era estúpido, el padre de Nott había sido enviado a Azkaban por su culpa, Theodore jamás lo aceptaría. "Maldición" pensó. No volvió a abrir la boca en todo el banquete. No fue tan horroroso como había pensado, nadie en la mesa de Slytherin lo había molestado, creyó que todos le gritarían cosas pero no fue así. Finalmente Dumbledore se puso de pie y dio unos últimos avisos. Presentó al profesor Hook (nadie en Slytherin aplaudió así que Harry tampoco lo hizo).

Una vez terminado el festín, los prefectos se pusieron de pie para guiar a los de primer año ¿debía ir con ellos? Pensó que lo mejor sería ir, pues resultaría un tanto sospechosos que supiera exactamente donde quedaba la entrada a la sala común nadie sabía que Harry ya había estado en ella. El prefecto era un tal Christopher Chase los niños de primer año lo miraban con curiosidad pero Harry no les hizo caso. Pronto llegaron a la entrada y el prefecto dijo que la contraseña era "Linaje". Cuando entraron Chase les dijo a los chico de primero donde quedaban sus habitaciones y justo ya se iba cuando Harry le preguntó

-¿Y donde están las mías?

-No sé, búscalas Potter, no creo que sea tan difícil. Buena surte-y el chico se fue riéndose

Harry se sentó en un sofá esperando que alguien de sexto año llegara para seguirlo, pero nadie llegó. En realidad nadie de ningún año pasó, seguramente todos se habían puesto silenciosamente de acuerdo para hacerlo pasar una mala noche, buscando como idiota las habitaciones. No les daría el gusto, se quedaría esa noche en la sala y al día siguiente, durante la mañana buscaría su habitación, así nadie lo vería buscando como estúpido, no se humillaría de esa forma. Decidido, Harry se acostó en un sofá largo y allí se durmió rápidamente.

Severus se encontraba en su habitación tomando whisky, una única pregunta rondaba su mente "¿Potter en Slytherin?" Todavía no lo creía. Sabía que era verdad pero deseaba tanto que aquello se tratara tan solo de una pesadilla, un verdadero mal sueño. El impacto había sido muy fuerte

_**Flash Back**_

_Severus estaba en la mesa de los profesores esperando la selección bastante aburrido, pero ya la costumbre de todos los años con lo mismo lo hacía acostumbrarse. Minerva entró con los niños pero algo diferente ocurrió: se acercó Dumbledore para decirle algo, pero fue tan bajo que ni siquiera él, estando al lado del director había logrado escuchar algo. McGonagall tenía una cara de turbación y miraba con recelo la mesa de la casa de Gryffindor, aquello era extraño. Una vez que Dumbledore le dijo algo a su vez, ella había seguido con el ritual habitual, Severus no puso mucha atención a la selección, solo cuando alguien quedaba en Slytherin aplaudía un poco, pero nada más. Una vez que la selección hubo terminado Dumbledore se puso de pie y Minerva se mantuvo al lado del taburete de tres patas. En cuanto Albus dijo que un chico de sexto año en quien pensó fue en Neville Longbottom "de seguro el sombrero recapacitó y se dio cuenta de que ese chico estaría mejor en Hufflepuff" pensó burlonamente, pero en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Harry Potter, no pudo menos que sorprenderme muchísimo. Ese chico era de Gryffindor, no pertenecía a ningún otro lugar. Potter lo miraba, le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia. Probablemente iría a Ravenclaw, durante el verano lo había visto estudiando bastante y no era un idiota después de todo. Sus padres habían sido muy inteligentes, Lily era la mejor en clase y Potter a pesar de ser un revoltoso iba bien en clase, sería el colmo que su hijo no lo heredara. Sin embargo no fue Ravenclaw lo que gritó el sombrero sino Slytherin._

_Severus se sintió como de piedra al escuchar aquello, eso no podía ser cierto, miró a su alrededor, todos parecían igual de sorprendidos que él, se asustó al escuchar el chasquido de los dedos de Dumbledore. Simplemente aquello no era real, Dumbledore se levantó y dijo algo pero Severus no lo escuchó, en realidad nadie lo hizo. Estaba aún impactado, miró la mesa de Gryffindor, todos miraban el suelo, algunas chicas tenían lágrimas en los ojos y casi todos negaban con la cabeza, todos parecían estar maquinando una posible respuesta ante aquello. Solamente Ronald Weasley estaba rojo, parecía sumamente enojado, se levantó rápidamente y gritó "TRAIDOR". El chico Potter se volteó a mirarlo y Severus pudo ver en sus ojos toda clase de sentimientos: tristeza, confusión, rencor, dolor, miedo, odio, orgullo, decepción. Sin embargo todo intentaba taparlo con una máscara de indiferencia, Severus conocía muy bien aquella mirada, era la suya propia en las pocas veces que bajaba sus defensas. Aun cuando ya casi todos los leones le gritaban cosas a Potter, Severus no había reaccionado del todo. Vio a Minerva intentar calmar a los jóvenes sin éxito, era hora de intervenir. Se levantó de su asiento y legó a la mesa de Gryffindor, con su voz más amenazante les dijo que si no se calmaban de inmediato le quitaría 200 puntos a la casa por molestar a un compañero y todos tendrían detención con algún profesor, y de paso aprovechó la ocasión para quitarles 80 puntos. El jefe de la casa de Slytherin no iba a permitir que unos tontos Gryffindors humillaran de esa forma a alguno de sus Slytherins aunque ese alguno se llamara Harry Potter. _

_Severus volvió a su asiento y se dedicó a observar a los chicos de su casa. Todos miraban a Potter sin embargo no le decían nada. Sabía que le harían pasar un mal rato, solo esperaba que no se metieran en demasiados problemas_

_-Tal parece que ahora tienes un chico más de quien encargarte-comentó McGonagall_

_-Tal parece-respondió simplemente_

_**Fin flash Back**_

Severus terminó su bebida y se quedó pensando una vez más como demonios había llegado Potter a parar a la casa de la serpiente. Hasta donde sabía la familia Potter siempre había quedado en Gryffindor, eran los herederos de Godric. Eso era muy raro, el chico era idéntico a su padre. "Que se le parezca físicamente y sepa jugar Quidditch no quiere decir que sean iguales" le dijo una segunda voz en su cabeza. Sabía que tenía razón pero era más fácil segur odiando al chico solamente por existir. Miró su reloj, ya eran las 12, lo mejor sería ir a la sala común para verificar que todos ya estaban durmiendo.

Al llegar lo primero que notó fue una figura acostada en el sofá "¿qué diablos está haciendo ahí?" se pregunto Severus. Se acercó y le sorprendió ver a Harry Potter dormido con la túnica del colegio puesta

-¡Potter!-lo llamó-¡Potter!

Sacudió al chico un poco hasta lograr que se despertara, Harry abrió los ojos asustado, al ver a su profesor de pociones se asustó aún más

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-le interrogó Severus-deberías estar en tu habitación

-No sé donde está, señor-admitió Harry

-¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios no le preguntaste a alguien? ¡Maldición! Ya te he dicho que debes pedir ayuda de vez en cuando

-No me lo dijeron, cuando llegué aquí ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones-ante esto, Severus sintió un poco de lástima pero no lo expresó

-¿Y el señor Harry Potter no puede buscarlas él mismo? Las cosas no siempre vienen a tus manos-le dijo Severus mordazmente

-Eso es lo que todos quieren que haga, estoy seguro de que están despiertos para verme rondar toda la noche buscando donde dormir, pero no les daré el gusto-Severus sabía que el chico tenía razón en eso pero no se lo diría

-¿Y qué harás mañana para recoger tus libros? No seas ridículo, Potter. Ven, te llevaré-Harry miró el suelo

-Sería peor, no quiero ver la cara de todos viéndome llegar con el jefe de casa, no quiero parecer un idiota

-Potter, es que ya ERES un idiota

Harry miró a Snape con cara de pocos amigos pero continuó hablando

-Durante la madrugada buscaré la habitación, así no se reirán de mi cuando me vean llegar

-Se van a reír de ti de todas formas-aclaró Severus-tardarás mucho encontrándola así que te lo diré. Aquí tomas a la derecha y bajas las escaleras, te encontrarás otra división de caminos, tomas de nuevo a la derecha y caminas por todo el pasillo, finalmente te encontrarás con una estatua de minotauro, le tocas la cabeza y te dejará entrar. Allí hay una pequeña sala con dos puertas, son las habitaciones de 6to y 7mo año. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, señor

-Bien, mañana volveré por la mañana y no te quiero ver aquí de nuevo

-Sí, señor

Severus salió y Harry fue donde Snape le dijo, el camino era largo pero no había forma de perderse. Cuando Harry tocó la cabeza del minotauro este habló "Harry James Potter, sexto año". La estatua lo dejó pasar y Harry se encontró con una versión en muy pequeño de la sala común. Tenía dos mesas y unos cuantos sofás grandes, todo estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin y grandes serpientes estaban dibujadas por todas partes. Miró la puerta que decía sexto año pero antes de abrirla decidió que sería mejor tener protección, se puso un encantamiento escudo y entró. Unos cuantos globos con agua volaron en dirección a su cara pero chocaron con la barrera y se estallaron en el piso. Los chicos lo miraban desde sus camas con una sonrisa

-Tal vez tengas algo de cerebro después de todo, Potter-comentó Malfoy

Harry lo ignoró y se dirigió a su cama no sin antes revisarla cuidadosamente, no parecía tener nada malo así que después de ponerse el pijama se metió en ella

-No somos animales, Potter-dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras-no te íbamos a poner nada en la cama, solo queríamos mojarte. A los nuevos siempre se les moja

Harry lo ignoró de nuevo y rápidamente se durmió

Al día siguiente Harry despertó temprano, los chicos seguían dormidos así que aprovechó para darse una ducha. Se alistó para su primer día como un Slytherin con mucha calma, en la sala común en había nadie. Decidió ir a desayunar temprano, así nadie lo vería y no lo molestarían, necesitaba toda la paz posible, aprovechar mientras se pudiera. En el Gran Comedor solo se encontraban Dumbledore y Snape, no los miró y se sentó a su mesa a comer. Decidió que un gran desayuno para comenzar el día le serviría para tomar fuerzas para todo lo que vendría. Aquel era el primer día en su misión y la primera impresión siempre era muy importante. Debía admitir que la reacción de Ron le había dolido mucho, el pelirrojo siempre había sido su mejor amigo y ahora lo "odiaba". Ron era sumamente impulsivo y nunca pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos o de sus palabras, Ron era espontáneo todo el tiempo. Probablemente ahora estaría sintiéndose mal por haberle gritado de aquella forma la noche anterior, pero jamás pediría disculpas por su comportamiento. Ron estaría sufriendo tanto como él en aquello momento, pero no le podía decir la verdad "no por el momento" pensó. Hermione, por su parte no le había gritado nada pero sabía que estaría dividida, probablemente en Historia de Hogwarts diría algo acerca de la re selección así que sabría que para que eso se diera tenía que haber un cambio muy drástico en la persona.

Lo mejor sería dar un pequeño paseo antes de clases, se levantó de la mesa y el profesor Snape lo llamó para darle el horario

Aquel día le tocaba primero encantamientos, luego defensa, el almuerzo y luego pociones y transformaciones. Era un día pesado. Fue rápidamente a su habitación para recoger los libros que necesitaba y se encontró con los Slytherins dirigiéndole miradas hostiles, pero no le dijeron nada. Una vez con la mochila llena de libros Harry decidió dar un paseo por el lago, pasó de lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid, no quería verlo. Sabía que el semigigante le preguntaría muchas cosas y no estaba listo para ser cuestionado.

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol a orillas del lago, recordó la prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, había sido muy difícil. A partir de su cuarto año la vida de Harry se había convertido en un infierno, primero le tocaba participar en un torneo muy peligroso, moría Cedric, Voldemort retornaba, tenía visiones y se veía obligado a aprender Occlumancia y como no lo hizo Sirius murió por su culpa (la mayor parte de la culpa) y ahora se encontraba en Slytherin, completamente solo. ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Quién más debía morir por su causa? ¿Remus? ¿Algún Weasley? ¿Hermione? ¿Dumbledore? ¿Snape? ¿Él mismo?. Era imposible de saber pero Harry estaba consciente de que debía estar preparado para lo peor en todo momento.

Ya eran las ocho y treinta así que decidió ir a la clase de encantamiento de una vez para estar temprano. Se sentó en la parte trasera de a clase, poco después fueron llegando los demás, aquella clase a compartían con los Ravenclaws. Los Slytherins también se sentaron en la parte trasera de la clase así que Harry no se sintió TAN solo. Los asientos eran en parejas y Potter quedó solo, sin embargo un alumno de Ravenclaw también quedaba solo y el profesor Flitwick los hizo sentarse juntos. Terry Boot apenas si le dirigió la palabra en las dos horas de clase, fue bastante aburrido. Al menos se trataba de un encantamiento escudo que Harry ya conocía. Cuando finalmente el timbre sonó para dar por terminada la clase, Harry recordó que ahora tenía clase con el profesor Hook, sentía curiosidad por tener clases con él. Siguió a los Slytherins guardando su distancia. Aquella clase era con los Hufflepufs, igual que en la clase anterior, las serpientes se sentaron al final de la clase pero esta vez el chico de la cicatriz si quedó solo.

-Buenos días, chicos-comenzó Hook-como ya sabrán mi nombre es Patrick Hook y seré su nuevo profesor de DCAO. Espero que puedan aprender mucho de mí este curso. Primero que nada nos vamos a dedicar a estudiar teóricamente lo que son las artes oscuras pues no pueden defenderse de algo que ni siquiera saben que es. ¿Alguien me puede decir que son las Artes Oscuras? Con sus propias palabras

Nadie se ofreció de voluntario, los Slytherins tenían una sonrisa en su rostro y los Hufflepuffs se miraban asustados

-¿Nadie se ofrece? Entonces tendré que elegir yo mismo-miró la lista-Macmillian, dime qué piensas que son las artes oscuras

-Eh, bueno-Ernie no sabía que decir-las artes oscuras son la parte de la magia muy poderosa y que hacen a los magos malvados

Los chicos Slytherins se reían burlonamente, Harry decidió que debía calzar así que sonreía burlonamente mirando a Ernie Macmillian. El profesor Hook los miraba con disgusto

-Bueno, el señor Macmillian tiene algo de razón: es muy poderosa. Pero no hacen a los magos malvados, eso depende de la persona. Es muy tentador hacerte más poderoso y fuerte. Las llamadas Artes Oscuras te dan esta opción pero a precios muy altos, las técnicas practicadas son muy fuertes y efectivas pero no siempre son agradables. Pero no es que te hagan "malo", eso depende de las razones por las que se utilicen, miren, por ejemplo el wingardium leviosa sirve para levitar cosas pero ¿qué pasaría si alguien levitara otra persona desde lo alto de un edificio y luego lo deja caer? No es un encantamiento "oscuro" pero en este caso fue mortal. ¿Entienden? Todo depende de los matices

Harry pensó que Hook tenía razón en eso, tal vez las artes oscuras no fueran "malas" solo dependía de las razones. "Tal vez deba estudiar un poco sobre ellas, solamente para saber algo del tema. Además necesito matar a Voldemort" pensó Harry "mi poder es el amor aunque no sé cómo funciona. No voy a besar a Voldemort para vencerlo" Harry sonrió "sería como el beso fatal"

-Tal vez el Sr. Potter compartir con todos nosotros el motivo de su sonrisa. Creo que en he dicho anda gracioso-le interrumpió Hook sus pensamientos

-No es nada, señor

-Entonces tendré que quitarle puntos a Slytherin por no hacer lo que te dije. Serán cinco puntos menos

-Pero ¿por qué? No hice nada malo, solo me distraje un poco, eso no afecta a nadie-replicó Harry enojado

-Ahora serán cinco puntos más los que pierdes por responder a un profesor, Potter-terminó Hook

Aquello era tan injusto, enojado, Harry cerró su libro y se puso a hacer dibujitos en el pergamino. Draco Malfoy lo miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos, aquello no era buena señal. La clase continuó con Hook explicando en qué consistían algunos hechizos oscuros pero Harry no lo escuchaba, de todas formas todo aquello estaba en el libro, podría leerlo después

-Srta. Abbott ¿puede decirme un hechizo para detener el tiempo?

-Tempus, sirve para atrasar el tiempo unos cuantos segundos, el tiempo no puede detenerse

-Muy bien, diez puntos para Hufflepuff-anunció Hook con una sonrisa-Ahora, Sr. Potter dígame una maldición asesina

-Avada Kedavra-respondió Harry rápidamente, podría reponer los diez puntos

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Potter? Hace tan solo un rato dije que el wingardium leviosa podía matar, tuviste que haberme respondido que cualquier hechizo bien utilizado puede ser asesino. Por tu culpa la casa Slytherin acaba de perder otros cinco puntos

No había justicia. Pero decidió no comentar nada. Los demás Slytherins lo miraban como recriminándolo por los quince puntos perdidos

Cuando finalmente la maldita clase terminó, Harry salió de primero y se dirigió hacia cualquier lugar. Debía calmarse un poco antes de ir a almorzar sin embargo cuando iba cerca de la sala de los requerimientos, la puerta se abrió y unos brazos lo tomaron y lo tiraron al suelo.

La sala era simplemente un espacio vacío, estaban en él Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott, todos mirándolo amenazadoramente

-Nos debes quince puntos, maldito Potter. Ahora eres un Slytherin así que NO pierdas nuestros puntos o las pagarás. No te queremos en compañías de Gryffindors o de Hufflepuffs, incluso de Ravenclaws. No queremos que manches nuestra reputación, no lo permitiremos. Y bájate de esa nube donde te han subido y te has subido tú mismo, no eres especial.

Inmediatamente después sitió como uno de los gorilas lo tomaba por los brazos y el otro comenzaba a golpearlo en la cara y en los costados, sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y le dolía todo. Finalmente dejaron de golpearlo pero era el turno de Malfoy y de Nott, lo levitaron y soltaron varias veces, llevándose fuertes golpes. Antes de caer inconsciente escuchó las palabras de Malfoy

-Bienvenido a Slytherin, Potter. Adécuate o tendremos más encuentros de este tipo. Y no se te ocurra decirle a nadie sobre esto o te irá peor

Severus ya había comido y ahora se encontraba en el salón de clase esperando a los alumnos de sexto año. Era un grupo difícil, pocos eran los que obtenían el Extraordinario en los TIMOS para tener clases con él. Así que los alumnos de todas las clases estaban juntos.

Se había quedado pensando en los Slytherins de sexto año, de seguro trataban a Potter como una basura "se lo merece" fue su primer pensamiento pero la segunda voz replicó "¿por qué se lo merece? Los errores de su padre no los tiene que pagar el chico. Harry **NO** es James" Severus sabía que la voz tenía razón, no eran la misma persona y Harry no era un clon de su padre. Harry Potter no era tan engreído como su padre y había sufrido mucho. Pero era tan cómodo pensar que era una réplica de James y odiarlo por ello. Severus no había vuelto a la sala común en la mañana, sabía que Potter estaría en su habitación, no era tan idiota de quedarse en el sofá.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los alumnos, a la hora exacta abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar. Notó la ausencia de Potter de inmediato pero no hizo ningún comentario

-Están aquí porque obtuvieron una E en su TIMO de pociones. Se supone que son los mejores de su año, sin embargo pueden haber excepciones-miró a todos los que no eran de su casa-Hoy haremos un pequeño repaso, quiero que hagan una poción cualquiera que hayamos estudiado el año pasado. Pónganse en parejas.

Todos se acomodaron y Theodore quedó solo, pero faltaba Potter ¿dónde diablos estaría metido ese niño? Severus se sentó mientras pensaba en que debía presentarse con los niños de primer año como su jefe de casa. Probablemente Potter también debería estar presente, aunque era un tanto estúpido presentarse con alguien a quien ya se conoce desde hace años. Justamente en ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió y entró por ella el chico maravilla. Tenía un aspecto espantoso, cojeaba, temblaba un poco, se tomaba el brazo con fuerza y tenía la cabeza agachada

-Me atrasé, Profesor Snape-dijo Harry-siento llegar tarde

-Vaya a sentarse, Sr. Potter. Emparéjese con el Sr. Nott y ayúdele con la poción que esté preparando-dijo simplemente Severus, aunque estaba un tanto preocupado por el aspecto del chico.

Notó que Nott le daba campo a regañadientes y le decía algo, a lo que Potter simplemente continuaba mirando el suelo ¿qué diablos había pasado? Severus no pudo concentrarse en pensar en otra cosa así que se dedicó a merodear entre los calderos y criticar lo que podía, aunque no era mucho

-Srta. Fawcett, su poción es demasiado aguada así no servirá. En vez de dormir a alguien le dará tal energía que no podrá dormir en varios días y cuando pasara el efecto quedaría tan cansado que dormiría toda una semana para reponerse. Debo restarle a Ravenclaw diez puntos por no saber hacer una poción que debería dominar

Cuando la clase ya finalizaba y los alumnos le entregaban las pociones, le comunicó a Harry que debía quedarse un momento. Dejó a los alumnos irse cinco minutos antes de lo debido y la clase se vació rápidamente quedando únicamente Severus y Harry.

-Finite Incantem-dijo apuntándolo con la varita. El chico tenía ambos ojos morados, la nariz muy roja e hinchada y moretones en los brazos

-¿qué paso, Potter?-preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-Nada, me caí de un árbol-mintió rápidamente

-¿Y por qué llegaste casi una hora tarde a clase?

-Pues por el golpe quedé inconsciente y cuando me desperté ya tenía que estar aquí

-Seamos realistas, Potter. ¿Fueron los Gryffindors o los Slytherins?-le preguntó Severus seriamente

Harry miró a Snape a los ojos, esta vez podía verse la preocupación en ellos

-Tengo clase de transformaciones, profesor Snape-informó Harry

-Te excusaré con la profesora McGonagall, no hay problema. Responde a mi pregunta

-Slytherins, señor-murmuró Harry mirando el suelo

-Sí, lo imaginé y fue provocado o no ¿hiciste algo que los molestara?

-Perdí quince puntos en defensa

-¿Quince puntos?-la expresión de Snape ahora era de enojo-estás en Slytherin, Potter. No puedes perder los puntos, cuesta mucho ganarlos

-Pero fue injusto-explicó Harry-el profesor Hook parece odiarme. Me preguntó por una maldición asesina, le respondí Avada Kedavra y me quitó cinco puntos porque debí haber respondido que cualquier hechizo puede matar. Y los otros diez puntos fueron parecidos

-Siempre es injusto. Por si no te has dado cuenta a los Slytherins les quitan puntos injustamente todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué crees que los favorezco tanto en mi clase? Es su oportunidad de superarse

Harry permaneció callado, ahora que lo pensaba, aquello tenía sentido, era verdad. Tal vez Snape tenía razón en comportarse de la forma que lo hacía.

-No puedes llevarte mal con los chicos. Aquí las cosas son distintas, no los quieres de enemigos

-¡Pero ya me odian! ¿Qué rayos debo hacer?-Harry no estaba muy seguro de por qué pero sentía que en ese momento podía confiar en Snape

-No puedes ser el niño mimado. No sé, tú tienes que encontrar la solución si estas en nuestra casa es por algo-Severus suspiró y se sentó frente a su alumno-la gente no siempre es como parece, recuérdalo. Pero a veces la apariencia ayuda, te recomiendo que dejes el estrellato y de ser tan popular

-Pero eso no depende de mí, yo no tengo la culpa de que todos conozcan mi nombre-protestó Harry

-No, no tienes la culpa de eso-reconoció Severus-pero si de que todo el colegio conozca tus aventuras, hazañas, escapadas, sé más cuidadoso con lo que haces, tu vida **NO** es pública si no quieres que lo sea. Intenta no hacer nada escandaloso, simplemente se tu mismo. No importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, solamente así serás aceptado

Harry miró a Snape, en ese momento no lo veía como el estúpido profesor de pociones que siempre le fastidiaba la vida, en esos ojos negros podía ver una gran sabiduría que quería ser enseñada

-Gracias-murmuró Harry

-Si la pasas muy mal puedes decírmelo, tal vez podamos hallar la forma de que no te sientas así-le dijo Severus y Harry se sorprendió pero solo asintió-por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, tendremos clase de occlumancia mañana después de la cena ¿está bien?

-Sí, señor

-Pues ahora será mejor que tomes algo para esos golpes-Severus desapareció un momento y volvió con unos cuantos tarros-ahora ve a tu habitación y te tomas todo esto. Te quitará el dolor y la hinchazón de la nariz. Para tus ojos y los moretones te sugiero el encantamiento que utilizaste ahora, se quitarán solos

-Está bien, gracias, profesor Snape

-Ah, por cierto, te daré quince puntos por saber ese encantamiento, se supone que aún no deberías manejarlo

Harry sonrió, ya había repuesto los quince puntos del día, tal vez el profesor tuviera razón "las apariencias engañan" pensó. Se levantó y abrió la puerta

-Hasta luego, profesor Snape

-Hasta luego..._Harry_


	11. quidditch

_Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a JK ROwling y no a mí. No escribo por fines lucrativos._

**Capítulo XI: Quidditch**

Cuando Harry salió de la oficina de Snape estaba mucho más relajado y con una sonrisa verdadera pintada en su rostro. Ya no debía los quince puntos y además no iría a clases de transformaciones, no vería a los Gryffindors por el momento. Sabía que no podría evadirlos por siempre, pero entre más retrasara en "dichoso" encuentro, mucho mejor.

Después de tomar las pociones y volver a efectuar el encantamiento en su cara, Harry se quedó en la sala común esperando que terminaran las clases y pudiera irse a comer. Ahora SI tenía hambre pues se había perdido el almuerzo por la golpiza. ¿Y ahora debía comportarse como si nada hubiese pasado? Si eso hubiese sucedido en Gryffindor-suponiendo que alguien lo golpeaba-se enojaría mucho y probablemente se armaría un escándalo, cambiaría de compañías y problema arreglado pero ahora no podía cambiar de compañía, pues realmente no tenía ninguna. No podía ir con gente de otra casa pues no lo aceptarían ¿quedarse solo? Decían que mejor solo que mal acompañado, tal vez no fuera tan malo un tiempo para él.

Después de un rato, los Slytherins llegaron y pudo ir a comer, se levantó del sofá en el que había estado sentado todo el rato y se fue al Gran Comedor, poco después llegaron los chicos

-¿Por qué no fuiste a transformaciones, Potter?-preguntó Nott- McGonagall te quitará puntos, tal vez no entendiste nuestro mensaje de la tarde

-Snape dijo que me excusaría y me dio 15 puntos, así que no perdí nada-repuso fríamente

-Te salvaste, Potter. Sabíamos que Snape haría eso. Siempre lo hace-agregó Malfoy-Supongo que le contaste de nuestro encuentro ¿cierto?

Harry no sabía muy bien que contestar a eso, realmente no se lo había dicho por gusto, simplemente Snape lo adivinó, él no era un niño pequeño para andar contando lo que los demás le hacían

-Snape lo supo, es obvio-dijo Malfoy al ver a Harry callado-siempre se entera de todo. Luego nos dará un discurso enorme sobre el respeto, la violencia, los compañeros, las apariencias, lo que vale y no la pena y por último nos castigará

-¿Snape castiga a los de su casa?-preguntó Harry incrédulo sin darse cuenta

-¡Por supuesto que lo hace! Que no nos regañe en público ni nos quite puntos no significa que no nos castigue o hable con nuestro padres si la falta es muy grave. No sé por qué todos lo ven como si fuera un anormal. "Tal vez sea porque es un anormal con todos los demás" pensó Harry

-Te perdiste la clase de Transformaciones, fue divertido ver a los Gryffindors quejándose de tener que encontrar un nuevo buscador. Y ahora el pobretón de Weasley es el capitán. Los leones morderán polvo

"¿Ron de capitán?"Pensó Harry horrorizado" Ron es demasiado desordenado como para manejar todo un equipo de Quidditch. Con costos puede majarse a sí mismo

-¿Sin comentarios, Harry Potter?-preguntó burlonamente Nott

-Pondrán a Ginny Weasley de buscadora y necesitan dos cazadores

-¿Serás cazador este año, Draco?-preguntó Crabbe-La Weasley no es tan buena

-Sí, es mejor que seas cazador, eres el doble de eficiente en esa posición-confirmó Goyle

Aquello para Harry era una sorpresa, no tenía idea de que Draco Malfoy fuera cazador, siempre había sido buscador y no era malo. Si era el doble de bueno siendo cazador, debía ser un jugador muy competente

-Sí, seré el capitán cazador este año. Entonces necesitamos un guardián nuevo y un buscador-respondió finalmente Malfoy-este es nuestro año, estoy seguro

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que todos se quedaron pensado en las últimas palabras de Malfoy. A Harry poco le importaba ahora la copa de las casas, solo tenía en su mente destruir a Voldemort, que ya no hiciera más daño. Solamente quería llevar una vida tranquila, siendo un chico común. Snape le había dicho que en Slytherin debía dejar la fama. ¿Quería decir que en la nueva casa no les importaría su pasado? Eso era estúpido, en Slytherin todos lo odiaban porque había detenido a su adorado maestro, todos seguían a Voldemort. "Eso no lo sabes, Harry" resonó en su cabeza la voz de Dumbledore. Entonces si no era por eso ¿por qué lo odiaban? Tan vez por las ideas de sus padres o "por ser tan famoso" pensó. Odiaba ser popular, que todos lo conocieran por ser el héroe de Gryffindor. Debía quitarse ese título, ya no era más un león, nunca más lo sería. Si iba a pasar el curso o _los _cursos en la nueva casa, debía adaptarse, era hora de hacer algo bien. Primero los observaría bien, no les llevaría la contraria y quizás podría ganarse un poco de su confianza para al menos no sentirse tan solo, aunque el plan de la capa invisible continuaba en pie.

La cena acabó y los chicos se fueron a dormir. De milagro ninguno roncaba, eso era bueno, tener a Neville roncando todas las noches era un tanto fastidioso. No tenía sueño, sin embargo logró quedarse dormido. Eran como las tres de la mañana cuando escuchó el ruido de alguien bajar de la cama. Abrió un poco los ojos para ver una figura rubia acercarse al baúl. Tenía la varita en mano y tras decir una palabra el baúl se abrió y saco un libro. ¿Por qué Malfoy estaba sacando un libro a las tres de la mañana y saliendo de la habitación? Eso era muy sospechoso, de haber tenido la capa a mano lo hubiera seguido para saber de qué se trataba, pero estaba en el fondo del baúl. Al cabo como de una media hora, Malfoy volvió con el libro en la mano y con el cabello aún más revuelto de cómo lo tenía al salir. El chico metió el libro en el baúl y Harry notó que de nuevo sacaba la varita y tocaba el baúl, escuchó algo así como "encerro". Luego se levantaba y se metía a la cama de nuevo. ¿Qué libro sería ese? Aunque continuaba con la duda en la cabeza, decidió que pensaría más claramente durante el día.

Severus había pasado un primer día bastante movido. Primero había tenido clase con los primeros años de Gryffindor y Slytherin, luego con los cuartos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, luego el almuerzo y la clase con los sextos años. Después, según sus planes iba a hablar con los niños de primer año para presentarse formalmente, pero el suceso con Harry Potter lo atrasó. Esos chicos estaban yendo demasiado lejos, el pobre chico había quedado bastante mal después de la paliza, la nariz había estado a punto de quebrarse y ambos ojos estaban morados, menos mal que había guardado para sí mismo unas cuantas pociones, no era conveniente que el chico fuera a la enfermería donde todos lo vieran lastimado y por sus mismos compañeros de casa. Según Severus pudo notar, el chico quería pertenecer al grupo, le dio un consejo que justamente era el que él mismo había querido olvidar durante todo el verano con Potter "las apariencias engañan" Ahora estaba decidido de que Harry no era James, el joven Potter necesitaba una nueva oportunidad, tal vez en ese momento Severus podía aceptarlo, después de todo también era una oportunidad para él también, la oportunidad de aprender a perdonar y controlar sus demonios internos. Estaba preocupado por el chico, debía admitirlo, tenía que hablar con los demás para que no trataran tan mal a Potter, de todas formas no era tan malo. Después de un rato de charla era evidente que sentí mal por no ser aceptado y realmente odiaba ser Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Realmente cualquiera lo odiaría, ser el salvador del mundo era un peso muy grande y aún más para un chico de apenas 16 años de edad. A esa edad su única preocupación deberían ser los estudios y su pena más grande las mujeres, nada más. Por eso decidió llamarlo Harry, porque el niño solo quería ser Harry, no el redentor.

Debía presionarlo en los estudios para que se convirtiera en un buen mago, alguien de provecho, pero en el trato humano TAL VEZ debería ser un poco más blando. Severus se identificaba un poco con Harry aunque nunca lo admitiría públicamente, ni siquiera con él mismo. Él había sufrido mucho durante su infancia y en su adolescencia y su padre lo odiaba, lo culpaba por la muerte de su madre, pero Severus no tenía la culpa de que su madre muriera en el parto. No tenía parientes cercanos más que su padre y en Hogwarts no tenía muchos amigos, por no decir ninguno. No tenía amigos, tenía compañeros con los que les hacía bromas a los Gryffindors. Su único verdadero amigo era él mismo y Martin. Pero Martin murió muy joven, la vida de Severus se había vuelto muy solitaria. No le deseaba su vida a nadie, debía salvar a Potter, no es que el chico no tuviera gente que se preocupara por él, pero ahora en la nueva casa no tenía amigos, más si muchos enemigos, debía guiarlo para que por lo menos no lo odiaran tanto. Igual, si no recibía apoyo de los chicos, siempre lo tendría a él y a Dumbledore, aunque Harry ni siquiera se enterara. Después de todo, aunque nadie lo supiera estaban muy lejanamente emparentados, pero eso era otra historia.

Siguiendo con el día de Severus, después de la plática con Harry, fue a buscar a los niños de primer año para presentarse, eran cuatro niños y tres niñas. Perecían ser chicos tranquilos, pues en clase con los Gryffindors ni siquiera vio que alguno mirara mal a otro. De cierta forma eso era bueno, ay estaba harto de lidiar con esas peleas entre casas. A Potter no lo llamó a su "presentación" pues ya había hablado con él.

Las clases del martes comenzaban con Herbologia, de Slytherin solamente asistían Nott, Crabbe y él, pero de Gryffindor probablemente irían todos. Al llegar al invernadero notó que no se equivocaba, todos los leones estaban allí. Se podía escuchar a Ron hablando con Hermione

-No te atrevas, Hermione, no es como nosotros, es diferente. No te le acerques o podría hacerte daño

-No pensabas antes así, Ron-replicó Hermione-y no me va a hacer daño

Harry supo inmediatamente que era de él de quien hablaban. Iba caminando junto con Nott y Crabbe

-Hola Harry-saludó Hermione alegremente acercándose a Harry-¿cómo has estado? Ayer no pude hablarte

-Aléjate de aquí Granger-intervino Nott-no queremos sangre sucias cerca

Crabbe asintió y rió. Harry solamente contemplaba la escena con la mirada neutra ¿qué debía hacer? No podía acercarse y hablarle pero definitivamente **NO **podría insultarla ¿o sí?

-No te hablo a ti, Nott-repuso Hermine fríamente-sino a Harry

-Pues él no parece estar muy interesado en tener una conversación contigo-hizo notar burlonamente Nott al ver a Harry darse la vuelta y lanzarle una maldición a una piedra que estalló ruidosamente

Hermione volvió con los Gryffindors con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Crabbe y Nott se reían burlonamente. Ron miraba a Harry con odio, dio un paso adelante y sacó su varita mientras apuntaba a Harry

-Expelliarmus-gritó

Pero Harry ya se lo esperaba y gracias a sus buenos reflejos adquiridos después de años de prácticas de Quidditch pudo evadir el impacto, pero no sucedió lo mismo con un árbol que estaba allí, que con el golpe se partió a la mitad ruidosamente. La profesora Sprout salió justo en el momento en el que Ron lanzaba la maldición

-¡Ronald Weasley! No puedes andarle lanzando maldiciones a tus compañeros. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y hablaré con la profesora McGonagall sobre tu comportamiento. ¡Ahora, todos a clase!

Harry sintió el impulso de intervenir y decirle a la profesora Sprout que todo había sido una confusión y que no fue la culpa de Ron, pero supo contenerse. En clase trabajaron en dos parejas y dos tríos así que Harry se colocó con Crabbe y Nott. No fue tan desagradable, los chicos simplemente lo ignoraron, eso era mejor a que lo fastidiaran. Al final de la clase la profesora les dejó de tarea un ensayo sobre los efectos curativos de la raíz del acónito.

El día continuó normal, lo único diferente fue que en clase de defensa, Hook lo ignoró olímpicamente, ni siquiera mencionó su nombre al pasar lista. Harry no sabía si eso era bueno o no, pero al menos no le estaba quitando puntos a su casa.

Después de la clase de defensa, Harry ya no tenía más clases así que aprovechó para hacer el ensayo de Herbologia. En la sala común de los 6° y 7° años solamente estaba el joven Potter y tres chicos de 7° a quienes nunca había visto. Miró a su alrededor y recordó a Malfoy saliendo con el libro. ¿Qué sería? Aquella noche lo averiguaría, se quedaría despierto y espiaría a Malfoy. Después de al menos una hora, Harry terminó su ensayo y decidió ir a cenar. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno, tomó asiento junto a Malfoy, quién era el único Slytherin de su año que estaba comiendo

-Supe lo de Granger y Weasley en Herbologia-comentó Malfoy

-¿Y que con eso?

-Que es así como debes actuar. Debo admitir que creí que continuarías hablándoles-dijo Draco distrídamente

-No voy a hablar con alguien que no quiere hablar conmigo-razonó Harry

-Eso no es cierto, según me dijeron, Granger se te acercó

-Pero detrás de ella estaban todos los Gryffindors que me quieren matar, no soy idiota, no los voy a enfrentar

-Ahora querrán matarte con más ganas y por lo predecibles que son, sé que van a ponerte una trampa o algo para darte una "lección"-advirtió Malfoy

-Eso lo sé, pero evidentemente me atacarán sin pensarlo, los profesores se enterarán y los castigarán. Los que pierden son ellos, no yo. Madam Pomfrey cura cualquier cosa

-Bien pensado, Potter-sonrió Malfoy-tal vez no seas tan inútil

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa sarcásticamente y miró su reloj, ya era hora de las clases de Occlumancia

-Ya me voy-dijo Harry

-Haz lo que quieras, Potter-dijo Nott quien venía llegando con los dos guardaespaldas detrás-no necesitamos comentarista

Los Slytherins que estaban alrededor se rieron de la gracia y Harry bajó a las mazmorras, más específicamente al despacho de su profesor de pociones. Al entrar, vio a Snape ordenando unos tarros con bichos desagradables flotando en ellos. Harry se preguntaba si los tendría solamente para asustar a los alumnos miedosos

-No tengo a las criaturas aquí para asustar a nadie-anunció Severus mirándolo a los ojos-por si no lo sabes ciertos ingredientes para pociones, en este caso, criaturas, necesitan cierto tipo de condiciones para mantenerse en buen estado. Y estos requieren un lugar no tan oscuro como una bodega

-Perdón-se disculpó el chico mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a Snape

-Como te dije, hoy vamos a ver algo nuevo y ese algo nuevo es inventar "recuerdos", debes imaginar algo, puede basarse o no en algo que pasó. Primero vas a basarte en cosas que ocurrieron y de ahí partes para inventar algo y para comprobar que lo estás haciendo, en todos los recuerdos yo tengo que aparecer ¿de acuerdo?-Harry asintió mientras intentaba pensar en algo rápido-Legilimens

_Era su primera clase de pociones en Hogwarts, Snape estaba en medio de su discurso y Harry no sabía que inventar, pero de pronto Snape le preguntaba de donde sacar un bezoar, eso él ya lo sabía. El pequeño Harry de 11 años respondió con una sonrisa que era una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y salvaba de la mayor parte de los venenos_

Harry estaba de nuevo en la oficina de Snape y éste lo miraba

-Que poco original, Potter. Esperaba que me hicieras errar las palabras o tropezarme o que alguno de tus compañeros hiciera una estupidez. Al menos eso me demuestra que me escuchas de vez en cuando

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió-intentó defenderse Harry

-No hay excusas, puede que haya un momento en el que debas inventar toda una historia y quien esté en tu mente no salga y simplemente no puedes dejar de imaginar cosas.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil-murmuró Harry apenas audiblemente

Severus decidió ignorar esto, sabía que era difícil, claro que lo era. Pero era muy importante que Harry supiera hacer bien eso, si el señor oscuro lo raptaba y entraba a su mente, tenía aprender a mostrar recuerdos tontos o inventar cosas. Y además, el chico era muy capaz, había que presionarlo más. Después de un par de intentos más donde Harry lo único que hacía era responder preguntas o que sus amigos lo hicieran, Severus se cansó y decidió suspender la clase, seguramente estaba preocupado por algo, se notaba que tenía su mente en otra parte.

-No está bien, tienes que esforzarte más. No podemos tener un horario regular de clases de Occlumancia porque podría resultar sospechoso que siempre vengas a mi despacho el mismo día. Yo te avisaré cuando será la siguiente lección

-Sí, señor

-Ah y por cierto, ya que vas para la sala común, lleva este papel y lo pegas en el tablón de anuncios-Harry tomó el papel y salió de la clase

Al pegar el papel en el tablón, Harry pudo ver de qué se trataba, anunciaba que las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch serían el martes siguiente y que se necesitaba un buscador y un guardián. Se fue a dormir y aprovechando que ninguno de los Slytherins estaban en la habitación en ese momento, puso un encantamiento en la puerta, de esa manera, si Malfoy se levantaba podría seguirlo. Puso su capa invisible debajo de la almohada y se durmió rápidamente.

Despertó por la mañana, por lo que Malfoy no se había levantado durante la noche. Aquel día lo iniciaba con pociones y se sentó de nuevo con Nott, quien simplemente lo ignoraba. Al menos podía trabajar tranquilo, ya no tenía a Ron hablándole sobre cualquier cosa y a Snape criticando su poción. Harry no quería que esa clase terminara, pues eso significaría que debería ir a transformaciones con los Gryffindors. Cuando la clase terminó, Harry tomó sus cosas y se fue con los chicos a clase, iba un poco más atrás que el grupo, pues no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo o no.

Al llegar al aula vio a Ron mirándolo amenazadoramente. Quitó su vista. No quería ver al quien había sido su mejor amigo odiándolo por algo de lo que no tenía control. Ignoró a todos los leones y se fue a sentar con Malfoy y Nott.

Cuando la profesora entró, Harry se sintió aún más pequeño de lo que ya era, ella lo miraba duramente y hasta sus palabras sonaron más fuertes que nunca

-El Jefe de _tu _casa me explicó que no pudiste venir el lunes a clases, Potter. Así que no te quitaré puntos, pero debes ponerte al día con la teoría que vimos

Harry asintió y McGonagall le dio a cada estudiante una roca que debía convertir en cualquier animal. Era algo extraño, pues no había que pensar en el animal que se quería, el animal tendría mucho que ver con la personalidad de cada persona. Harry ya había leído sobre el tema, no tenía ni idea de que animal podría ser el suyo. Estuvo tratando un rato pero nada salía, miró a su alrededor y todos parecían bastante concentrados pero sin ningún resultado, excepto, claro, Hermione, quien tenía un águila posada en su brazo

-Miren, la Srta. Granger ha logrado transformar su roca en un águila. 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione tenía una sonrisa muy grande y al ver a Harry mirándola, la sonrisa disminuyó. Se sostuvieron la mirada un rato, Hasta que Hermione la quitó. Sin fijarse mucho, Harry volvió a tratar de transformar su roca y se sorprendió mucho al tener de repente frente a él, una enorme pantera negra. Todos en la clase se asustaron mucho y retrocedieron, Harry rápidamente conjuró una jaula y metió a la pantera dentro.

-Bueno, el Sr. Potter también ha logrado transformar su roca. Y fue muy hábil para manejar a su animal así que debo darle 20 puntos a Gryffin, perdón a Slytherin-dijo la profesora McGonagall

El resto de la clase pasó rápidamente para Harry, mientras los demás iban transformando sus rocas, algunas transformaciones eran buenas pero otras eran fatales, apenas si se podía saber que animal era. Malfoy transformó su piedra en un dragón miniatura, Nott en un topo, Ron en un pato y para sorpresa de todos, Neville convirtió su roca en un león. De seguro le hubiesen dado puntos por la transformación si no fuera porque atacó a la cebra de Dean y Neville no hizo nada más que acurrucarse en una esquina, temblando de miedo. Si no fuera porque la profesora rápidamente volvió a convertirlo en una roca, ese león se hubiera comido a toda la clase. Finalmente, la profesora McGonagall les dejó de tarea explicar la razón por la que creían que habían transformado ese animal y luego compararlo con lo que decían los libros de la biblioteca.

Durante el almuerzo, Harry estaba de buen humor, había ganado puntos y los Gryffindors no le habían dicho nada. Sabía que intentarían hacerle daño de alguna forma, pero el problema era saber cuándo lo harían.

-¿A qué clase vas ahora, Draco?-preguntó Crabbe

-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

-No sé por qué continuas con esa materia-comentó Nott-no se aprende nada y ese gigante es un estúpido

-Sí, y además ninguno de nosotros va, tú sabías que a ninguno de nosotros nos interesaba esa materia así que reprobamos el TIMO a propósito. Vincent y yo tenemos todo el miércoles libre

-No sé, uno nunca sabe. Tal vez a ese salvaje se le ocurra traer un dragón algún día, es demasiado irresponsable-dijo Malfoy-bueno ya me voy a clase

-Yo también voy-agregó Harry rápidamente

Malfoy lo miró y aunque no parecía muy contento, esperó a que Harry llegara hasta él para irse a clase. Harry realmente NO quería ir a esa clase, pues Hagrid le haría muchas preguntas que no quería responder. Y aunque no lo admitiría NUNCA las clases con Hagrid eran malas, o demasiado peligroso o demasiado aburrido

El camino a la clase fue silencioso, ninguno de los chicos dijo ni una palabra. Al llegar a los terrenos cercanos a la cabaña de Hagrid ya los Gryffindors estaban allí.

-Bueno ahora que están todos aquí podemos empezar-dijo Hagrid-el día de hoy vamos a estudiar al Fénix. El fénix, como deben saber, es una criatura de fuego, en algún momento debe consumirse y luego renace de sus cenizas. Es un ave muy leal e inteligente. Sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos y las varitas que tienen pluma de fénix como contenido son sumamente poderosas

Hagrid continuó hablando sobre los Fénix pero Harry no lo escuchaba. Miraba a Fawakes, que había volado hasta el brazo del semigigante, se veía muy bien. Pensaba en cuánto deseaba poder ser como los fénix, poder consumirse en las llamas y luego renacer de las cenizas, vivir de nuevo, quizás siendo alguien más. El resto de la clase que quedó después de que Hagrid terminara de hablar sobre los fénix y luego específicamente de Fawakes, trató de dibujar al fénix y anotar un pequeño resumen de todo lo que Hagrid había dicho. Harry terminó el trabajo justo al final de la lección y cuando lo entregó, Hagrid le dijo que se quedara después de clase. "oh, no" pensó el chico" me va a hacer preguntas"

-Bueno, Harry ¿qué tal una taza de té?-propuso Hagrid cuando todos se fueron

-Sí, claro-entraron a la cabaña y Hagrid sirvió el té y un poco de pastel

-No te vi durante el verano ¿cómo la pasaste?

-No estuvo tan mal, creo que me aprendí todos mis libros de memoria. Con Snape no había mucho por hacer

-Sí, me lo imagino. Es una lástima que no haya podido asistir a tu fiesta. Me hubiera gustado mucho estar allí. ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

-Sí, nunca he ido a un museo, y según he escuchado, ese es uno de los mejores

-Lo es-corroboró Hagrid-¿y qué tal estos días?

-mmm, pueees no es taaan malo-dijo Harry inseguro

-mira, Harry, no sé que haya pasado este verano o que sucedió para que el sombrero cambiara su decisión pero quiero que tengas claro que estés en la casa que estés siempre vas a seguir siendo Harry. No importa lo que pase, siempre vas a tener mi apoyo. Espero que tengas eso claro y no lo olvides

-sí, lo sé, gracias-dijo Harry sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo

-No hay de qué ¿y qué te parece el profesor de defensa?

-¡Me odia! Y no se la razón. Cuando lo conocí fue amable conmigo y el primer día de clases me quitó 15 puntos sin razón alguna. ¡Es injusto!-reclamó Harry

-¿De verdad?-se sorprendió Hagrid-es un tipo muy amable. Y según ceo, es probable que vaya a formar parte de la Orden

-No lo sé, Hagrid, me odia sin motivos aparentes

Hablaron un rato mas hasta que ya se hacía tarde y el chico Potter regresó al castillo. Estuvo trabajando en su ensayo para transformaciones, no se le ocurrían buenas ideas de por qué había transformado a una pantera negra. Tal vez porque le gustaba más la noche que el día. Como ya estaba cansado se fue a su habitación y rápidamente se durmió, pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Como unos 15 minutos después de irse a dormir, los chicos entraron, así que Harry se despertó, como vio que Malfoy no sacaba ningún libro, se volvió a dormir. Como a las 11:30 volvió a despertarse, esta vez, eran Crabbe y Goyle que iban para clase de astronomía, Harry pensó en quitar el encantamiento porque cuando volvieran lo volverían a despertar, pero tenía demasiado sueño como para levantarse así que se durmió de nuevo. A las 12:20 se despertó de nuevo, Crabbe y Goyle habían vuelto y se reían diciendo algo así como que la profesora se había creído muy fácil que estaban enfermos y se sentían mal. Harry volvió a dormir pensando en lo vagabundos que eran esos dos. Como a las dos de la mañana se despertó una vez más, creyendo que ahora si se trataba de Malfoy, Harry abrió un poco los ojos, sin embargo Malfoy estaba dormido en su cama, miró hacia la puerta, Severus Snape estaba justo debajo del marco, viendo a cada uno de los estudiantes, al ver a Harry despierto le hizo una seña de que se durmiera ya y salió de la habitación. Volvió a dormirse y no se despertó más si no hasta la mañana, cuando Nott le tiró un vaso con agua, alegando que si no iba a clases le restarían puntos.

Harry estuvo cansado todo el día, debía quitar ese encantamiento, no podría soportar otra noche como esa. Tal vez sería mejor poner el encantamiento de alarma en la cama de Malfoy y no en la puerta. Sin embargo, parecía que tener una racha de mala suerte pues aquella noche, a pesar de que el encantamiento estaba en la cama de Malfoy tuvo otra mala noche, pues el rubio se levantó un par de veces a ir al baño. Tal vez sería mejor quitar el encantamiento y no ponerlo en ningún otro lugar. Incluso lo del libro podría no ser importante.

Pasaron un par de días iguales, el jueves y el viernes pasaron de manera similar a los anteriores: los Gryffindors lo querían matar y le lanzaban miradas amenazantes constantemente mientras murmuraban cosas al pasar por su lado, los Slytherin lo ignoraban o lo trataban mal y los de las demás casas ni siquiera lo alzaban a ver. Los profesores lo trataban con recelo, era patético. Solamente Hagrid continuaba siendo normal con él, Hook intentaba encontrar maneras de restarle puntos y de humillarlo lo más posible en clase, aunque sin muchos resultados y Snape ya no lo trataba mal. De hecho cada vez que se enteraba que Hook le restaba puntos, él se los devolvía de alguna manera. Harry ya comenzaba a odiar aquella rutina, debía hacer algo, comenzar con el uso de la capa.

El fin de semana pasó muy lentamente, pues tenía muchos deberes asignados que no había hecho por el cansancio excesivo. Además aprovechó para dormir un poco y reponer los sueños atrasados. Realmente nada sucedió, hasta el martes

El martes durante la clase de Herbologia, Nott y Crabbe hablaban sobre Quidditch, un tema bastante normal

-No sé, por qué no te gusta el Quidditch, Theo

-Ya te he dicho que si me gusta, pero prefiero observarlo y no jugarlo, no me llama la atención que todos me vean mientras vuelo

-Tal vez podrías hacer la prueba para ser guardián, tienes buenos reflejos-insistió Crabbe

-**No**, entiende que no. Además, creo que Briand Harris va a intentarlo y sé es muy bueno

-¿De verdad? Pero Harris está en muchos clubes, no creo que tenga tanto tiempo

-No lo sé, eso fue lo que escuché. Lo malo es que hoy también van ser las pruebas de Gryffindor. Según me dijo Draco la idea es que nadie supiera que él cambia de posición

-Pero ¿por qué los Gryffindors harán las pruebas hoy? Pueden hacerlas otro día-Dijo Crabbe extrañado

-Pareces nuevo, Vincent. Ya sabes cómo son en este colegio. El profesor Snape separó el campo primero pero los Gryffindors se quejaron y McGonagall hizo un escándalo. Dumbledore, entonces dijo que ambos podían hacer las pruebas al mismo tiempo-explicó Nott-Y tú, Potter, espero que no andes diciéndoles a tus amigos leones todo lo que sabes, escuchas demasiado

-No tengo amigos, leones, Nott-respondió Harry "no tengo amigos de ninguna especie" pensó tristemente

-Deberías probarlo. Si estás en Slytherin no puedes tener amigos de Gryffindor, debes odiarlos. No pueden importarte ni siquiera un poco

-¿Probarlo?-preguntó confundido Harry

-Sí, Potter. Danos una prueba de que ellos no te interesan. Hazles algo o no sé, se creativo

Las palabras de Nott dejaron a Harry muy pensativo ¿una prueba de que no le interesaban los Gryffindors? No podía dar tal prueba, sí le importaban. No podía "hacerles" algo. Tendría que ser algo así como una ¿broma? ¿Pero qué tan pesado? Además no sabía si tendría que ser algo que atentara contra los Gryffindors o solamente una prueba de que él ya no era uno de ellos- Harry no lo sabía

Severus estaba en el salón de clase, sentado observando a los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs de tercer año trabajar. Ese era un grupo muy relajado, se suponía que esas dos casas eran las "rivales" pero no era cierto. Los hufflepuffs eran demasiado "buenos" como para discutir y los ravenclaws se creían demasiado inteligentes como para rebajarse a esos niveles. Supuestamente las águilas no soportan a los tejones por ser tan "tontos".

La clase había sido bastante tranquila hasta el momento, los Hufflepuffs le tenían demasiado miedo, Severus lo sabía y hasta le gustaba de cierta forma. Ahora debía ir al campo de Quidditch para supervisar las pruebas del equipo. Severus estaba muy complacido de la decisión de Draco de dejar el puesto de buscador, a él le constaba que Draco era muchísimo mejor cazador que buscador. La única razón por la que Draco había escogido esa posición era para fastidiar a Potter, ahora Harry no estaba en Gryffindor así, que no había "peligro". Severus sentía que por fin aquel sería su año, lo sentía en su corazón, aunque realmente en esos tiempos lo menos importante era una estúpida competición, lo más importante era la seguridad de todos los alumnos. Pero de todas formas debía distraerse un poco, no demasiado, era importante que estuviera concentrado, su trabajo para la orden era demasiado importante y muy difícil. Nadie podía entender lo difícil y duro que era, nadie, pues nadie tenía también el mismo trabajo, era el único espía. Snape se sentí muy orgullosos de su misión, sabía que era demasiado importante, aunque no se lo creía demasiado, sabía que todos eran importantes. Por ejemplo ahora el licántropo estaba en una misión muy importante, igual que la de Hagrid el año pasado, aunque no se tuvieran resultados positivos, tal vez ese viejo lobo lo lograra, siempre era agradable para las personas, o al menos CASI siempre, pues a Severus no le agradaba Remus para nada. Aunque debía admitir que era el merodeador más aceptable, el pero siempre fue James y luego Sirius, el idiota de Peter siempre estuvo detrás de sus amigos grandes para que lo protegieran, ese chico nunca le agradó.

La clase terminó justo a la hora y después de asignarles a sus alumnos mucha tarea y quitarle todos los puntos que pudo, los dejó salir.

Todavía no iría al campo de Quidditch, le daría el espacio a Draco para que organizara a su equipo, el chico Malfoy era muy capaz, muy inteligente y podía manejar a las personas fácilmente, un niño muy ágil. Se parecía mucho a Lucius y eso era preocupante, aunque Draco tenía también su propio estilo. Severus estaba muy preocupado por el chico, a pesar de tener tanta experiencia como jefe de la casa Slytherin y saber ver a través de las máscaras de sus chicos, la de Draco era especialmente gruesa, nunca se podía saber que era lo que pensaba, era bastante difícil. Esperaba que tal vez Draco no estuviera del lado oscuro, pero las posibilidades eran muy remotas, su madre era un mortifago muy cercano, de lo más cercanos a Voldemort, uno de los "mejores". El señor tenebroso siempre lo usaba para misiones importantes, por su astucia, aunque realmente Lucuis no era tan astuto como parecía ser, Severus sabía que realmente era aun idiota y eso era bueno, pues se le podía sacar información importante y el rubio ni se daba cuenta.

Tal vez ya era hora de ir al campo, había pasado media hora desde que se citaron a los interesados en participar, al llegar al estadio, Severus pudo ver a bastantes chicos haciendo la fila para poder ser guardián, entre ellos estaba Briand Harris, después de una charla con el chico de 4to año lo logro convencer de hacer la prueba, todos sabían que Harris era un guardián soberbio, en los torneos entre Slytherins que hacían a veces en la casa de Malfoy, siempre jugaba en esa posición y nadie lograba meterle un gol. El problema era la cantidad de clubes a los que pertenecía, pero Severus logro convencerlo de dejar el de ajedrez y la banda, pues eso no dejaba puntos a la casa, era solamente voluntario.

Los demás guardianes eran bastante malos, un chico de segundo no atrapó ninguna pelota de 10 tiros, otro de quinto año atrapó solamente dos y esos tiros fueron los más suaves, una chica de tercer año también hizo la prueba y no estuvo mal, atrapó 7 tiros, algunos difíciles. Hasta que Harris hizo la prueba se pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara de Draco, quién había tenido el seño fruncido todo el tiempo. Brian atrapó los diez tiros, que fueron particularmente difíciles casi todos, Draco era excelente cazador. Unos chicos más participaron pero nadie supero a Harris, era evidente que sería en nuevo guardián.

En cuanto a los Gryffindors, estaban completamente desorganizados, Ronald Weasley estaba en el centro del campo gritándoles a todos que por favor hicieran una fila decente o les quitaría puntos, pero nadie le hacía caso. Al menos ya habían hecho la prueba de buscador, Severus se preguntaba cómo, en ese desorden ya habían podido hacer algo.

Ahora venía la prueba de buscador para Slytherin, era una fila de unos cuantos chicos, pero Snape estaba un poco lejos para ver. Sin embargo algo andaba mal, todos los Slytherins estaban ahora alrededor de los jugadores gritando cosas y los Gryffindors también se acercaban. Rápidamente se dirigió al centro del campo y con una mirada pudo saber de qué se trataba, pero no podía creerlo, sus ojos debían estarle mintiendo, no era posible que eso estuviera sucediendo ¿Harry Potter queriendo hacer la prueba de buscador para el equipo de Slytherin? Aquello no podía ser verdad, se acercó un poco más y pudo escuchar los gritos

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?-decían algunos

-Potter no es un Gryffindor, es más, tal vez nunca lo fue-gritaban algunos leones

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter?-preguntaban todos-¿qué vas a ganar con todo esto?

Justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a calentarse y ya habían algunos Gryffindors en posición de ataque, Severus decidió que era momento de intervenir

-¡Silencio! Gryffindors, sigan en lo suyo o perderán tantos puntos que se encontrarán completamente en fuera de competencia de la copa de las casas este curso

Se escucharon unos cuentos murmullos de descontento por parte de los leones, sin embargo hicieron caso y se alejaron pero continuaban viendo a Harry.

-Y ustedes, continúen-dijo Severus a Draco

Draco dijo un par de indicaciones y soltó la Snitch, le dieron unos minutos de ventaja y todos los candidatos al puesto se elevaron en el aire. Eran aproximadamente 8 jugadores. Todos volaban muy bien y tenían las características necesarias para ser buscador, después como de diez minutos de vuelo, la pequeña pelota apareció cerca de una gradería, todos se lanzaron de inmediato, podían verse las escobas volar juntas y a los chicos intentando descarrilar a los otros, tres perdieron el control de la escoba y quedaron muy atrás. Los otros cinco continuaron persiguiendo la Snitch, iban muy parejos, podía verse como se golpeaban de todas las formas posibles para conseguir su objetivo. Iban volando cerca del suelo y dos chicos se golpearon en la cara al mismo tiempo y quedaron tendidos en el piso. Ahora solo quedaban tres en la competencia: March, Roberts y Potter. La pequeña y escurridiza Snitch desapareció y apreció de nuevo justo encima de los tres chicos, fue una subida tremenda, pero Potter aprovechó la velocidad de su escoba y logró agarrar la pelota antes que los demás. Podía verse la sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Bajaron y Draco dijo que ahora, los tres finalistas tenían que participar individualmente, a ver cual duraba menos atrapando la Snitch y que hicieran todos los movimientos que pudieran con la escoba, solo para conocer su agilidad. March la atrapó en 12 minutos, Roberts en 7 y Hary, después de una demostración de agilidad y un Amago de Wronski que dejó a todos con la boca abierta, logró atraparla en 6 minutos.

Severus se acercó a Draco, quien conversaba con los demás integrantes del equipo, parecían estar en una encrucijada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Snape-¿han llegado a alguna conclusión?

-Draco dice que Potter es quien lo ha hecho mejor y luego Roberts pero no queremos a Potter en el quipo

-Yo creo que mejor ponemos a Roberts-agregó Goyle

-Yo también

-Bueno, chicos-empezó Severus-es su decisión pero quiero que piensen algo muy claro ¿quieren ganar o no el campeonato? Necesitamos al mejor, no importa quien sea. A mí me parece que Roberts lo hizo bien, pero Potter lo hizo mejor, yo sé que Weasley no es tan buena buscadora, pero no es mala tampoco. Y además Potter no puede ser tan malo, igual si acepta estar en el equipo quiere decir que ya no le importa su casa, pueden presionarlo. No lo sé, queda a su discreción, y la palabra final es tuya, Draco

-Sí, señor, lo consideraremos

Pasaron como unos diez minutos más de discusión de los chicos de Slytherin, hasta que Draco calló a todos y se puso justo en el centro

-Bueno, ya hemos tomado una decisión, como guardián queda Brian Harris y como buscador quedará...


	12. lágrimas en el aire

_Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a JK ROwling y no a mí. No escribo por fines lucrativos._

**Capítulo XII: Lágrimas en el aire**

-y como buscador quedará...

Severus miró a Draco, ojalá que hiciera lo correcto. Ya era hora de madurar y hacer las cosas bien, dejando atrás un poco el orgullo. Además era la oportunidad para que Potter se integrara al grupo. Tal vez Draco ceca de Harry se decidiera por el lado de la de luz o Harry cerca de Draco se pasara a la oscuridad. Era un arma de doble filo.

-...Harry Potter

Harry sonrió débilmente. Severus notó como los Slytherins se veían un poco turbados y desubicados, nadie hizo ningún comentario. Sin embargo, los Gryffindors, que también escuchaban la declaración oficial, no parecían para nada contentos, todos miraban hacia Harry con caras de profunda decepción. En cada uno de esos rostros podían leerse diversos sentimientos: rencor, enojo, odio, orgullo, tristeza, sorpresa, shock, angustia, preocupación, dolor... La cara específica de Ronald Weasley era todo un poema, eran tantos los sentimientos juntos que más bien parecía indiferencia, pero para un buen conocedor como Severus, sabía que simbolizaba todo lo contrario. Hermione Granger, por el otro lado, tenía la cara de dolor y preocupación más sobresaliente. Por su parte, Ginebra Weasley tenía lágrimas en los ojos y así pudo haber pasado Severus por los rostros de cada uno de los leones, mas un alboroto lo hizo reaccionar. Un chico de tercer año corrió hasta Harry y se le tiró encima y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, pero era muy pequeño. Harry lo agarró por la túnica y lo quitó. Después se puso de pie, miraba al chico con rabia. Pero éste, parecía querer buscar pleito

-Tú, maldita asquerosa serpiente-le gritó-siempre supe que tenias algo raro. Eres un anormal. Ahora sabemos por qué no moriste cuando el que no debe ser nombrado te atacó, es más, tal vez en realidad no te atacó. Quizás son aliados y tus padres lo fueron antes que tú. Eres una serpiente traicionera y oscura, Potter. Vete al diablo, tú y todos los demás Slytherins ambiciosos de tus amigos

-Nadie le habla así a un Slytherin-amenazó Nott-no si hay más Slytherins cerca. Ahora, anda, atrévete a decir algo más

Todas las serpientes se reunieron amenazadoramente viendo al chico, éste probablemente vio el peligro y decidió abortar su misión de humillar a Harry y volvió con los leones

-¡Hey chico! ¿Dónde está tu valentía Gryffindor?-gritó un Slytherin de sétimo año

Todas las serpientes se reían, incluso Harry sonreía un poco. Severus decidió actuar

-Chicos, es suficiente-dijo a los Slytherins-ya la selección acabó, ahora vayan a la sala común

Luego se volvió a los Gryffindors y habló mucho más fuerte para que todos los de su casa escucharan también.

-En cuanto a ti, Foster-dijo con sorna-te rebajaré 75 puntos por agredir a un compañero. Quiero que mañana me entregues un pergamino con la frase "no debo golpear a mis compañeros de otras casa" doscientas veces y además tendrás detención durante dos meses todos los jueves con el Sr. Filch ¿entendido?

Foster asintió y los Slytherins rieron burlonamente. Los Gryffindors solamente le decían que todo estaba bien, que no importaban los puntos.

-Ah y lo olvidaba-agregó Severus-le otorgo al Sr. Potter 10 puntos por no pelear y saber controlar la situación

Esta vez, Harry sonrió más abiertamente y Malfoy, quien estaba su lado le dijo algo que sonó como "Quizás sirvas para algo, Potter"

Durante la cena, Harry estuvo muy callado y podía notar todas las miradas de los presentes en sí mismo, de seguro el rumor de su inclusión en el equipo de Quidditch ese año ya seria de conocimiento público. Estaba un poco enojado por la reacción de ese chico, para ser sincero, Harry nunca lo había visto. Evidentemente, no tenía ningún problema con él, cuando lo golpeó en la cara, Harry se sorprendió pero decidió parar eso, no iba a golpear al chico por varias razones: la primera, porque ni lo conocía, segunda no iba a pelear con todos los Gryffindors allí y tercera no le gustaba pelearse con nadie. Además, Snape estaba allí y no quería que lo castigara, mejor simplemente ignoraba la situación.

Sus compañeros Slytherins parecían un tanto incómodos con la resolución del equipo, a Harry le sorprendía realmente que lo hubieran aceptado, había ido a las pruebas solamente para demostrar que ya no era un león y ellos no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Aunque eso no fuera cierto...

-Nott-llamó Harry Theodore lo miró-con mi entrada al equipo estoy dando la prueba que pediste. Creo que ya lo demuestro

-En realidad no es suficiente, Potter-contestó Nott-no sabemos cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones. Perfectamente podrías no atrapar la snitch en el partido para que perdamos, puede ser todo un complot. No voy a aceptar esta prueba todavía.

-Bien

-Pon atención, Potter-dijo Malfoy-te escogimos para el equipo porque te estamos probando, si haces algo mal, te vas y entra Roberts. Esta es tu única oportunidad, no hay más. Más te vale hacer las cosas bien. Y tienes una maldita suerte, porque por alguna razón el profesor Snape te apoya, no se en que estés, Potter, pero te descubriré.

Harry no contestó ante eso, simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza y continuó con su cena.

Después de la selección del equipo de Quiddith y de resolver el problema con el chico Foster, Severus se fue a su despacho, tenía que revisar unos cuantos trabajos de los chicos de cuarto año. Estaba orgulloso de Draco, era un buen chico. De hecho, tenía que hablar con él, y con los otros chicos también, claro, pero el primero era Draco, en realidad Draco era el que más le importaba y el que más diferencia podría hacer, aunque Nott también era un sujeto de cuidado. Pero a Draco le tenía un afecto especial, sabía que Lucius no era el mejor padre para el chico, lo sabía porque Lucius había sido su "amigo" durante toda su vida. No tenían la misma edad, Malfoy era un par de años mayor que él. Draco había crecido siendo un niño malcriado, tenía muchísimo dinero y se le consentía en todos sus caprichos, pero no tenía el amor de su padre, no sabía lo que era tener un padre afectuoso, Lucius solamente le enseñaba a ser un Malfoy, a llevar el apellido con honor. Narcisa, por la otra parte, era distinta, era de sangre limpia y también para ella era muy importante lo que es las clases sociales, sin embargo, amaba a su hijo más que a nada, podía verse en sus ojos. Narcisa era diferente de Lucius en ese sentido, aunque ambos eran muy astutos, calculadores y ambiciosos.

Por todo esto, Draco era un chico un tanto desubicado, pues cuando tenía que elegir, no podía hacerlo por él mismo, decidirse por su propio criterio, debía pensar primero en la imagen, en cómo seria visto que un Malfoy hiciera tal cosa o tal otra. Aunque aparentaba una gran seguridad, realmente era muy nervioso, debía medir cada actuación suya, era un peso enorme. Severus también lo llevó en algún momento de su vida, y lo llevaba todavía. Pero ahora era diferente, pues lo que llevaba era el peso de haber sido un mortifago, su mayor error.

Severus no tenía hambre, nunca comía mucho así que si necesitaba comer simplemente iba a las cocinas y los elfos le darían de todo. Ahora se encontraba revisando unos cuantos ensayos, cuando de repente lo sintió: un ardor en su antebrazo izquierdo le quemaba. Voldemort requería de su presencia, aquello no era bueno, Severus ya sabía lo que venía.

Se levantó del asiento frente a su escritorio, convocó su capa y máscara de mortifago y las guardó pequeñas en su bolsillo. Envió por medio de la chimenea un mensaje a Dumbledore donde le comunicaba que iba a reunirse con el Lord Oscuro. Salió rápidamente de sus habitaciones y durante el trayecto hasta los límites del bosque prohibido topó con varios estudiantes, a los cuales por supuesto, les quitó puntos "sin razón". Claro que tenía razones para restarles puntos "no merecen ganarlos" pensaba Severus. Aunque en realidad estaba tan nervioso que eso lo hacía desquitarse con los demás.

Llegó finalmente a un lugar donde ya podía desaparecer, se puso la máscara y la capa y desapareció con un "plop". Instantes después apareció en medio de un bosque oscuro, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, era un lugar aterrador, pero más aterradores eran aún quienes se reunían allí. Severus avanzó hacia el círculo y se reunió con sus compañeros mortifagos. Afortunadamente, llegó a tiempo y más o menos unos dos minutos después todas las figuras estaban ya formando el círculo alrededor de la sombra más perversa del lugar

-Ahora que estamos todos-comenzó Voldemort-quiero que me digan que averiguaron sobre la profecía que se perdió en el Ministerio de Magia

Se podía percibir claramente el miedo que sentían los mortifagos, evidentemente ninguno había conseguido información de ningún tipo. Severus sabía que la maldición cruciatus sería muy usada aquella noche, solo esperaba poder salir con vida de allí. Pero nunca se sabía, con lord Voldemort nunca se sabía, todo era una caja de sorpresas, aunque éstas nunca eran agradables.

-Empecemos por ti, Lucius-el rubio apenas si abrió a boca cuando Voldemort lo interrumpió- ah cierto, es que estás prófugo de la justicia. Todo por tu propia estupidez, no es posible que te hayas dejado atrapar. Crucio

Lucius Malfoy cayó al suelo mientras gemía de dolor, Severus tenía sus ojos puestos en él, su mirada era neutra. En el pasado, había considerado a Lucius como un amigo, un compañero, ahora lo veía como un estúpido que trataba a su único hijo como una basura, un desperdicio de vida humana. Su mirada neutra se transformó en una mirada de profundo desprecio. Minutos después Voldemort liberó a Lucius de la maldición y siguió con Crabbe

-Tú, Crabbe, dime que conseguiste-El estúpido mortifago grande sudaba frío y no paraba de gimotear

-Pues, ee, buenos es que, señor...

-no conseguiste nada

-no, señor-Crabbe se arrodilló y besó el dobladillo de la túnica de Voldemort

-NO TE DIJE QUE TE ARRODILLARAS, QUITATE DE AQUÍ. Crucio. Eres demasiado inútil, igual que todos tus compañeros.-la tortura de Crabbe tardó al menos 10 minutos, en los cuales los mortifagos iban preparándose psicológicamente para recibir el dolor del fracaso

-Bueno, no voy a perder mi valioso tiempo preguntándole a cada uno que consiguió, sé que ninguno averiguó nada-los mortifagos bajaron a cabeza con pesadumbre-si alguien tiene información importante hágamela saber de inmediato

Ningún mortifago dijo nada, Severus sabía que no era momento para decirle a "su amo" lo que sabía, lo que le había pedido. Así que guardó silencio, solamente un mortifago habló

-Yo averigüé que la profecía fue hecha por Sybill Trelawlney y fue escuchada por Dumbledore, señor

-Eso ya lo sé, idiota. Quiero que me den datos importantes.-rugió Voldemort

-Pensé que tal vez querría secuestrar a Trelawney, mi lord-se atrevió a agregar el mortifago

-Pues pensaste mal. Y además ¿cómo te atreves a decirme lo que debo hacer? CRUCIO

El mortifago estuvo bajo la maldición alrededor de quince minutos, durante los cuales, nadie se atrevía tan siquiera a parpadear. Cuando acabó el castigo, el mortifago estaba sangrando por todas partes y temblaba incontrolablemente. Voldemort, al ver que no se movía le lanzó u hechizo y lo lanzó a su lugar del círculo, donde no se movió.

-Bien si nadie tiene más cosas que agregar entonces puedo decirles algo importante-nadie dijo nada así que el Lord Oscuro pudo continuar-Como todos saben, nuestro grupo es muy exclusivo, no puede entrar cualquiera, se necesitan a los mejores, que no tengan miedo a nada. Pero nuestro grupo es reducido, ya es hora de traer los miembros nuevos. Sé de unas personas que quieren ingresar, así que comuníquenles que vengan a la próxima reunión. En cuanto a los jóvenes, los hijos de mortifagos que sean mayores a 16 años ya pueden ingresar, deben venir también a la próxima reunión. Si no viene el chico, el padre lo pagará.

Severus cerró sus puños fuertemente, eso era a lo que le tenía más miedo, no le importaba si algo les pasaba a los idiotas de los padres mortifagos, le importaban sus chicos. Les importaba su presente, pues no estaba muy seguro de si existía un futuro para ellos, era triste pensar eso para unos chicos que apenas tenían 16 años.

-Ahora, ya pueden irse. Snape, quédate-Severus asintió y esperó a que los demás se fueran. Ya estaba preparado para eso-dime todo lo que sepas

Severus se arrodilló, besó con asco el dobladillo de la túnica de "su" señor y se puso de pie nuevamente

-Dumbledore insiste en que la información de la profecía únicamente concierne a Potter así que no me quiso decir nada. Pero pude romper las barreras del chico Potter y además escuché una conversación entre el vejete y el mocoso. No hablaron de lo que dice _exactamente _la profecía, pero hablaron que Potter es supuestamente el único que puede derrotarlo, señor. Que él tiene algún poder que usted desconoce, pero ese poder no lo conoce tampoco Potter ni Dumbledore. Ambos están preocupados intentando descubrir que tiene el chico que usted no tenga

-¿Y cuales son sus planes?

-Dumbledore tiene planeado enseñarle magia avanzada a Potter para averiguar en que área se destaca más para reforzárselo, pero por el momento no han tenido ninguna reunión de ese tipo

-Bien, Snape, quiero que vigiles muy de cerca al chico sé que ahora está mucho más cerca de ti porque Lucius me lo dijo, quiero que sepas todo lo que pasa con él y quiero saber por que diablos está en la casa de MI familia.

Todos saben que para que haya cambio de casa debe haber un cambio enorme en la personalidad de las personas, quiero que averigües que pasó con el chico que lo hizo cambiar. La próxima reunión tendrás que darme un informe de todo lo que pasa. ¿Está claro?

-Si, señor

-Bien, puedes irte, Severus

Severus besó de nuevo el bajo de la túnica del mago, se levantó y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Harry despertó por la mañana y se preparó para un nuevo día de clases. Por el ajetreo del día anterior por haber quedado en el equipo de Quidditch y las demás preocupaciones había olvidado por completo el asunto del libro de Malfoy. Lo que Harry no sabía, era que muy pronto descubriría el misterio.

Tenía a primera hora clases de pociones, la semana pasada había tenido clases de Occlumancia y el profesor Snape no había vuelto a citarlo, seguramente ese mismo día le diría el día de la nueva clase.

Después de desayunar se dirigió al aula de pociones, ya estaban algunos alumnos esperando afuera. Harry puedo ver a Hermione conversando con Ernie, el chico de Hufflepuff. Al ver a Harry, detuvieron de inmediato su conversación, evidentemente habían estado hablando de él. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente hablara a sus espaldas, pero no que esas "gente" fuera Hermione. Retiró su mirada y miró a las demás personas, en ese momento iban llegando Malfoy, Nott y Parkinson y un momento después el profesor Snape abrió la puerta del aula. Entraron y Harry se sentó con Draco, pues Pansy se sentó con Nott, seguramente estaba harta de que Draco no le hiciera caso, así que ahora intentaba conquistar a Nott.

El profesor Snape les dijo rápidamente que debían preparar la poción reductora. No era muy difícil.

Harry observó a Draco, tomaba todos los ingredientes rápidamente y los cortaba con bastante destreza, siempre había creído que Snape le ponía buenas calificaciones pero que no sabía hacer pociones, ahora veía lo equivocado que estaba, parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Harry decidió concentrarse en su trabajo en vez de observar a los demás, aunque sabía que Snape ya no iba a estar molestándolo durante clase, no estaba muy seguro de que pasaría si no hacía la poción bien no se sentía con tanta confianza.

Al cabo de una hora y media ya había acabado exitosamente su trabajo, así que embotelló la poción y se dispuso a observar silenciosamente a los demás.

Sus compañeros estaban concentrados haciendo su poción excepto Draco, había empezado bien pero ahora estaba como distraído, Harry creyendo, que tenía problemas con su poción revisó la coloración, pero todo parecía bien, tal vez fuera solo una impresión suya

-Ya terminó su tiempo, embotellen sus pociones y tráiganlas a mi escritorio-anunció Snape alrededor de diez minutos después.

Harry tomó su botella y la llevó al escritorio de Snape quien lo miró y le dijo en voz que solo él pudiera escucharle: "Clases de occlumancia esta noche en el salón de clase, después de la cena" Harry asintió, tomó su mochila y salió de la clase.

Ahora tenía clase de transfiguraciones con los gryffindors y además no soportaba ver a los ojos a la profesora McGonagall, siempre tenía una mirada de melancolía y decepción que era difícil de ignorar, aunque intentaba pensar para mí mismo que todo aquello tenía un significado importante, podría significar las vidas de muchas personas, si tan solo pudiera hacer su trabajo de espiar, si pudiera meterse en el mundo de sus ahora compañeros, pero ellos no le dejaban entrar.

Cabizbajo entró a la clase de transfiguraciones y se sentó solo al final del salón, donde siempre se sentaban los slytherins, poco después llegaron los demás y quedó solo. Entregaron los ensayos sobre la transformación de la roca y la clase fue de análisis de cómo transformar materiales sólidos pequeños en animales acuáticos grandes, era solo teórico porque para practicarlo era necesario un espacio más grande por si alguien lograba transformar una ballena.

Harry ya había leído eso también así que mientras los demás prestaban atención a la profesora McGonagall-o fingían hacerlo-se dedicó a mirar a la clase de nuevo.

Las clases ese día pasaron muy lento para Harry, por alguna razón se sentía incómodo, tal vez fuera su relación con Lord Voldemort, tal vez eran emociones de él y no de Harry, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Después del almuerzo tenía clases de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid, quien esta vez les estuvo enseñando una esfinge, Harry no estaba muy emocionado por su anterior encuentro con una en el torneo de los tres magos, el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día lo hizo estremecerse. La clase terminó una hora antes de lo habitual porque Hagrid les dejó como tarea intentar descifrar un enigma, y como era mejor que lo pensaran a solas, les dejó ir.

Como aún estaba claro Harry decidió ir a dejar su mochila en su habitación y luego dar un paseo por el lado antes de la cena para estar relajado para sus clases de occlumancia. Así hizo y una vez cerca del lago se puso a dar vueltas cerca de la orilla al mismo tiempo que lanzaba piedras. De pronto un sonido parecido a un sollozo llamó su atención, volteó a ver si encontraba a algún alumno llorando pero no vio a nadie, de nuevo lo escuchó y esta vez pudo darse cuenta de que provenía detrás de unos arbustos mas o menos cercanos. Harry se acercó cautelosamente, había un pequeño claro detrás de unos arbustos, y estaba bien ocultado por un par de árboles, Harry apenas pudo ver una silueta de un chico, pero no sabía quien era. Pensó que lo más adecuado sería irse y dejar al chico llorar, pero por otro lado un sentimiento de necesidad de permanencia le impidió moverse de donde estaba. Desde su posición tan solo podía ver la forma del chico pero éste no podría verlo a él pues había un haya grande que impedía la visibilidad.

El chico se movió y Harry pudo ver que era rubio y sostenía fuertemente en su mano un papel, y susurraba palabras, Harry no pudo evitar acercarse un poco y al hacerlo puso comprobar lo que en efecto estaba sospechando ¡Era Draco Malfoy!

Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que decía el rubio:

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí me tiene que pasar esto? Siempre supe que pasaría, pero no quiero que suceda. ¿Qué opción me queda? No puedo discutir con papá, no puedo negarme, pero realmente ¡no quiero hacerlo! ¡No quiero ser un sirviente más de ese mounstro! De ese bastardo que me quitó a mi padre, del maldito que está arruinando mi vida y la de mamá. No quiero ser una marioneta suya, quiero tomar mis decisiones. ¿Es que acaso no tengo opción? Prefiero la muerte antes que unirme a él, ¡no voy a aceptar estar bajo su dominio!"_

Mientras Draco hablaba las lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos grises siempre fríos ahora demostraban toda clase de sentimientos encontrados, tenían un brillo particular, el brillo que hay siempre antes de que todo se opaque.

Harry estaba impresionado, era evidente a que se refería Malfoy, no quería unirse a los mortífagos y reclamaba el por qué. Siempre había creído que Malfoy estaría más que contento de ser llamado a ser un mortífago como su padre, a matar muggles y destruir vidas inocentes, pero parecía que se había equivocado en sus juicios. Realmente no conocía a Malfoy, ni siquiera un poco.

Harry miró de nuevo hacia el rubio y vio con horror que tenía su varita apuntando hacia su propio corazón, Harry no dudaba que pudiera conocer más de una maldición asesina que pudiera acabar con su vida. Pensando muy rápido, Harry saltó sobre los arbustos

-¡Malfoy! ¡NO!-gritó mientras intentaba quitarle la varita de sus manos.

Los siguientes cinco minutos fueron una lucha entre ambos de intentar quitarse la varita, se valía todo, golpes, patadas, cabezazos…Hasta que finalmente Harry logró quitarle su varita y tirarla lejos

-Maldito Potter, ¡mi varita!-gritó entre jadeos Malfoy

-No le pasará nada, la convocaré después y estará igual-contestó Harry jadeando también

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó de pronto Malfoy

-Bueno ehm estaba cerca del lago y creí escuchar algo y ehmm-empezó Harry nervioso

-No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué no dejaste que me matara?

-Nadie debe morir así, Malfoy. Si vas a morir que valga la pena

-Siempre nos hemos odiado ¿por qué no me dejaste morir? Así ya no estaría para molestarte todo el tiempo-la voz de Malfoy temblaba casi imperceptiblemente

-Ya te dije, nadie debe morir así

-¿Cuánto escuchaste de lo que estuve hablando?-ahora la conversación empezaba a ponerse peligrosa

-Lo suficiente para saber lo que te pasa-contestó Harry

-¿Lo suficiente para saber que me pasa?-Gritó Malfoy-Nadie puede saber exactamente lo que me pasa, nadie lo puede entender, todos los chicos se unirán al Señor Oscuro, ellos no lo entenderán y tú no tienes que hacer una elección, ya todos saben de que lado de la guerra estás. ¡Tú tienes posibilidades!

-No sabes nada, Malfoy, no sabes de mi vida y mis elecciones, yo también he tenido que elegir que hacer, no me hables de eso-Harry intentó calmarse para proseguir-Además, nadie puede forzar tu voluntad, tú eres quien le da el rumbo a tu vida, ¿Qué quieres hacer? Puedes elegir si eso es lo que quieres

-Claro que no puedo elegir, no tengo opciones, me tengo que unir al Señor Oscuro

-¿Tienes? ¿Qué te obliga a hacerlo?-Draco iba a contestar pero Harry prosiguió-Tu padre, esa no es una excusa puedes negarte

-Si lo hago me matará

-Entonces tu muerte tendrá algún valor, no como ahora. ¿No ibas a morir de todas formas?

Draco permaneció en silencio, como valorando lo que Harry acababa de decirle, pero éste estaba ahora demasiado metido en la situación

-Puedes unirte a Voldemort o negarte. Si te unes puedes morir, podría descubrir que no estás realmente interesado. En caso contrario, si te niegas entonces puedes unirte a Dumbledore y luchar contra Voldemort y vengarte por lo que te ha hecho. Tú decides

-Dumbledore no me aceptaría, después de todo soy el hijo de un mortífago

-Él aceptaría a cualquiera, después de todo aceptó a Snape una vez

Malfoy asintió en silencio y miró hacia el suelo. Harry aún no podía creer esa conversación, seguramente Malfoy estaba demasiado débil como para no ponerse agresivo.

-Accio varita-dijo Harry y la varita de Malfoy voló a sus manos e inmediatamente se la devolvió a su dueño-no tienes que dar una respuesta de inmediato, puedes pensarlo un tiempo

Malfoy asintió de nuevo y se incorporó lentamente mientras miraba a Harry

-Tal vez tengas razón-murmuró rápidamente

Harry sonrió

-Malfoy…

-Draco

-¿Perdón?-dijo Harry confundido

-Llámame Draco, como los demás

-Bueno, _Draco_, es hora de la cena, es mejor que vayamos ahora al Gran Comedor

Hubo un último asentimiento por parte de Draco y ambos se fueron caminando hasta el castillo.


End file.
